I Know You
by evandlim
Summary: AU: Rookie model, Quinn Fabray, is getting bored of modeling. Her manager offers to terminate her contract of six months more but she has to be a 'pretend manager' for a month, for a famous model that was just poached into their company. Quinn's hestitant at first because she has heard that this famous model is seriously difficult to work with. But still takes the job anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Just for the info, I'm just experimenting on writing stories and this is my first ever written fanfiction. So I do hope I'll able to get some feedback about my writing and this first chapter.**

**I do not know how modelling companies are nor how they work on the inside. The story is just from my own imagination. I guess this is AU? And some characters' personalities are different from the show itself.  
**

* * *

This is really boring me. Why did I even agree to try this out eighteen months ago? I should've just stayed in New York, get a proper job and then probably live a happy life with my now-ex-boyfriend(who broke up with me after a month because of the long distance). In the end about the break-up, I wasn't that devastated because he insulted me and put me down for being such a fame-whore. I can't be bothered with such people even if we had been together for about a year. I won't let these kind of people tear me down.

I'm not a fame-whore okay? I was just scouted back in NYU by a modelling agent because I happened to wear a tank top and short shorts with my roommate, running around campus because of a dare. I did reject his offer but he told me that I'll be a great addition to the company & asked me to at least give it a shot for at least two years, because the contract is that, and if I really don't like it then I can officially quit.

At that moment I was just like, "Fine. Why not?" and right after graduation, I was flown to Los Angeles.

I have a business degree so I'm quite safe if I were to look for another job.

And right now I'm so thinking about it. That guy who scouted me became my manager and I'm so glad he's understanding about some rules I have for myself. But he really didn't expect me to pose in just a bikini right? I'm okay with a crop top and jeans shorts or what but no, no bikinis. So I only model for very decent clothing companies. Which I'm quite satisfied with because I don't get a lot of attention from people or the paparazzi.

I used to stay in Los Angeles until I was eight and my parents had to move to New York. I felt a tiny sense of nostalgia when I reached the L.A airport after so long.

I'm not that big of a fan for those extravagant kind of clothing. Plus the fact that my dream wasn't ever to just pose in front of the camera, smile or don't smile, change your pose every time the flash goes off from the camera, hearing the camera dude say 'This is perfect' or 'Just stunning' or 'More! Give me something more!' and then 'That's right!' is really killing me. I understand that you feel good after accomplishing your photo shoot but now I just want to work in a normal business company. Where I can get different challenges from my short-tempered boss and have some friendlier colleagues.

I don't really want to associate with the other more famous celebrities in the company because it's rumored that some of them are actually quite bitchy. Plus I've heard them gossiping about other model colleagues. Even about me but that last for like a week because I only wanted to model for clothes. Not runway model but only for those shops you see in malls or sometimes magazines. I don't get a lot of photo shoots like the rest of the models but I'm totally fine; I like chatting with my colleagues who just work at the company as a secretary or makeup artists and so on.

"Did you hear that Santana Lopez just transferred to our company?" Anne, one of the secretaries tells me and another colleague.

It's lunch time and I'm just stuck in the office. So I'm in the lounge with two colleagues, sitting at table, eating and chatting.

"The Santana Lopez?" Daphne, my other colleague exclaims. She usually does my makeup as well as for other models too. She's the best.

"The one who has been appearing in a lot of magazines and many other for the past three years?" I join in. Yeah I've seen her photos. She's gorgeous. But I've also heard that she's a pain in the ass to work with most of the time.

"Yeah that girl! Our boss just managed to poach her. This is so cool! We'll get to see her in person!" Anne smiles widely.

"Maybe I'll even get to do her make up!" Daphne agrees.

I'm not that excited though so I just stare at them weirdly. "Okay..."

"Aren't you excited?" Daphne nudges me.

"Not really? I know she's a gorgeous person but I've heard that she isn't very friendly." I shrug.

"Well, you're a rare one." Anne tells me.

"Rare one for?" I raise my right eyebrow at her.

"That you're gorgeous and you have a great personality." Daphne says.

I let out a laugh. "No way. There're some other models in our company who are actually gorgeous and with great personalities. Anyway, I don't think I'll be  
continuing after my contract ends."

"Why not?" Daphne gasps. "You're perfect for those clothing companies. Most of our models are pretty successful and it's good to have at least one who isn't doing runway or something."

That sounded like an unintentional insult but I don't blame her.

"Quinn!" I hear my manager, Dan, call my name. "I need a favour from you."

I stand up just as he enters the lounge, "What's up?"

"Since there won't be any photo shoots for this month-"

"Oh great! I could do some shopping with Daphne."

"No... I need you to pretend to be a manager."

I give him a weird look, "Whose?"

"Santana Lopez."

My eyes widen, "Why can't you or other managers do it?"

"I'm busy with yours and Brittany's schedule."

"I barely have a schedule." I deadpan.

"That's why!" Dan smiles widely at me. "Just pretend to be Santana's manager for the month. Just that month. She just fired her last one and that's how Logan poached her but he just got into an accident and he doesn't want anyone else to be her manager besides him. So I offered that I could ask you to pretend to be the manager first and he agreed."

"No."

"C'mon Quinn."

"No."

"It'll be fun you know? She's probably like two years older than you so you guys can have like girly chats and stuff." Dan tries.

"No."

"Just one month."

"No."

"I promise just one month. And then you can go."

"Go?"

"I'll terminate your contract but you won't get affected by it. I'll even pay you double for pretending to be her manager. Please?"

"Are you really that desperate? Does Logan have something on you?"

"No it's just that I owe him. He was the one who offered me the job. The stubborn pathetic teenage boy."

"That was you?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. If it weren't for him, I would probably be in jail." Dan shrugs.

"Fine. But you still have to pay me double."

Dan smiles even wider. "Of course! And thank you!" He hugs me.

"Yeah yeah." I turn to look at Daphne & Anne as Dan leaves the room. They're trying not to laugh at me. "I'll survive the wrath of Miss Bitchy Bitch Bitch."

They laugh. "Don't come back with her head okay?" Daphne teases.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

'She really is a gorgeous person. It'll be even better if she had a nice personality,' I say to myself as I continue looking at a poster of her. 'It's not easy to find someone like that, Quinn.'

"Hey."

I turn to look at Dan.

"This is Santana's address," He hands me a piece of torn paper. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gives me two thumbs-up as he walks backwards.

It wasn't far to drive to her apartment building. It looks pretty expensive though. The ambience in the reception area is very...delicate? No. Just very poised okay. Oh her apartment number's here. I ring the doorbell and a man answers it.

"Can I help you, gorgeous?" He smirks at me.

"Is this Santana's apartment?"

"Yeah." He opens the door wider. He looks like he busy dressing.

"Thank you," I say as I step into the apartment. My eyebrows rise up pretty high as I take in what I'm seeing. What in the actual ffffff. She must've combined three apartments or something.

"Awesome place isn't it?" He drapes an arm over my shoulder and I immediately shrug it off as I step away from him. "Why so jumpy? Let's have some fun. I'm good. Even Santana said so. Even when she kicked me off the bed this morning and told me to leave."

"Then why are you still here?" I question.

"Because you came." He smirks again.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing but LEAVE MY APARTMENT NOW, CALEB!" I hear a female voice shout.

"Geez. That woman can be so hot headed at times." He puts on his shoes and leaves.

I hear a door close and then a gasp. I look to that direction.

"Crap. You scared me," Santana holds her right hand at her left chest. "Who're you?"

Wow. She really looks even better in person. Tanned skin, black wavy hair and her body is just nice for a model. Not too toned, not too skinny.

I observed from her arms and legs.

"I-uh, I'm your new manager." Did I just stammer?

She scoffs as she adjusts her robe. "I don't need some inexperienced young lady to be my manager. I was promised Logan."

I didn't feel insulted because it is true that I am young and inexperienced. "You do know that he got into an accident, right?"

"Obviously," She tells me as if I just said something stupid. "But I don't need a replacement at the moment."

"Look," She looks at me. "I'm not as fond of this as you are but I'm just a pretend manager until Logan gets better okay? I just have to make sure you're fine and protected  
or whatever."

"I don't need a pretend manager who's actually my bodyguard," She lets out a laugh. "Anyway, have we met before? You look really familiar."

"I'm not a bodyguard either and no we haven't."

"Then leave. There isn't a need for you to be here." She pours a glass of wine for herself.

"I can't. Look," She looks at me again. "It's just for a month okay? And then I can go. If not I'll have to stay on for another six bloody boring months." I whisper the last  
sentence.

"Go? Go where?"

"Then I can leave the company."

"Yeah fine. Just don't disturb me." She shrugs as she sips on her wine.

I sigh.

Here we go. She has already gotten on my nerves on the first day. Please God, help me get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I know this might sound dramatic and too early but I'd just like to say that I'm grateful that there're actually reviews/follows/favorites because I didn't think this would get any. I'm flattered. Aha. And I'll do my best when writing each chapter.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention. This story will only be in Quinn's POV so...yeah.**

* * *

The left side of my face is planted firmly on the table and I stare blankly into thin air, gripping a fork with pointy parts resting on the surface of the table. I drag the fork down slowly. Once it reaches the edge I lift my right hand up, moving it forward and then setting the fork back on the surface, dragging it downwards again.

I've been repeating this action for quite a while now, with some colleagues coming in to the lounge for some coffee and they end up freaking out when they see me.

"Is she...still alive?" I hear Daphne whisper.

"I don't know... Oh, look," Anne whispers back before gasping. "It's a picture of Santana under the fork!"

"Quinn's completely lost it..."

I lift my head up and I slowly & robotically turn to face my two close colleagues, who suddenly seem very frozen and pale.

"Quinn? Sweetie?" Anne waves her hand. "Can you hand me the fork?"

I lift my right hand up higher.

"Yes...that," Anne warily steps forward but steps back when I jerk my right hand upwards. "Ohhhkay... Now...we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt so please hand me the fork."

"You can get one in the drawer," I reply with no emotion in my voice.

"No...I want the one in your hand." Anne gives me a small smile but my face remains expressionless.

My gaze snaps to Daphne when I see her take a step forward and she immediately tenses. I finally sit up straight, picking up the paper of Santana's face, which I printed just so I could vandalize it, and I hold the paper towards Anne and Daphne with Santana's face facing them.

Letting my frustrations go, I rapidly begin to poke the back of the paper with the fork.

Anne and Daphne shriek a little before shutting up and running towards me. Daphne grabs the fork and Anne tears the paper away from my grasp.

I let out a loud & long groan before planting my forehead on the table with a thud as I let tears of frustration well up in my eyes. Three seconds later, I let out an over-dramatic cry before slapping my palms onto the table, pushing myself up.

Anne's and Daphne's worried gazes remain fixed on my face.

"Sit."

They instantly take a seat in front of me.

"Where do I begin..." I tap my chin with my right index finger and I sit back down.

"How about today...?" Anne whispers cautiously.

I slap the table again but even harder and both of my colleagues flinch in response.

"OHHHMYGAWDDDDDD!" I scream in frustration; shocked expressions plastered on their faces. "She freaking gave me... ...this!" I pull out a piece of paper, as long as my palm. "THIS! This awfully ridiculously long, insane and stupid non-existent coffee order! She expected me to get it from Starbucks forty-five minutes ago! And all I got from the employees and customers were weird looks and laughter. As if I've lost my mind!"

Daphne leans a little towards Anne and whispers as quietly as possible, "Hasn't she already?"

Anne slaps Daphne's arm and I glare at the makeup artist who immediately apologizes.

"I can't return to her apartment unless I have it. Never mind about that. Yesterday was just...the worst," I bury my face in my palms. "She made me cook creamy pasta for her breakfast and then telling me off that I should know better than to cook that for breakfast. When she had a break during her morning photo shoot, she made me drive all the way to her apartment to get her dark purple nail polish. She didn't even use it and you know why?"

They shake their heads sympathetically.

"Because it was 'BLACK'," I use air quotes before mimicking & mocking her, two octaves higher, "Oh it actually looks like black. Nah, I've to go. The photo shoot is resuming."

I pinch the bridge of my nose before returning to my normal voice.

"Oh my gosh. I spent fifteen minutes ransacking her huge collection box of nail polish and most of them are new! It's like she purposely bought extras just to-"

I abruptly stop talking and my face turns into a blank expression as I realized that yet again, Santana had succeeded in really making me do something for no reason.

What a bitch.

"Moving on to lunch," I hold up my hands. "She wanted salad and so I got one of the supposedly healthiest ones in town because she made me, (aren't all salads supposed to be healthy?), but when I got back...she was finishing up her tacos. Which she ordered and I didn't even know! And then she told me that she DIDN'T WANT HER SALAD ANYMORE! Oh and dinner..." My teeth clenches together as I speak. "She made me cook one of her Spanish dishes but I messed up...and she lectured me for almost burning down the whole building..." I look around the lounge. "I need to print more pictures of her close up face and buy darts."

I stand up but was immediately shoved back down by Daphne.

"You have to stand up for yourself against Santana!" Daphne shakes me.

"I c-can't!" I fidget out of her grasp. "If I do, I might anger Santana even more and end up tarnishing Dan's reputation in Logan's eyes."

"Do you intend to experience this for the whole month?"

I was about to reply to Daphne but Anne cleared her throat for our attention.

"Santana's here," Anne looks up from her phone. "Priscilla just texted me and Santana looks pissed."

I jump up as I look around frantically. "The devil's here! HIDE ME!" I search the lounge for a possible hiding spot. "Oh my gosh. They should really have a bigger cabinet to fit a person when in need."

When I fail to find any suitable hiding space and I hear Santana's voice, I opt to awkwardly pose while standing in between my two colleagues. The lounge door opens and both of my colleagues gave me apologetic looks when Santana motioned for them to go out.

Kill me.

* * *

Another shirt lands on the top of my head. Another. Another. And another... I can see though a small opening between those shirts, Santana disappearing into her room and reappearing with more shirts. One by one, they land perfectly on my head.

Just now, Santana actually grabbed my ear & dragged me out of the lounge and all I could do was wince and say "ow" repeatedly until she released the hold on my ear in the elevators.

Remind me why haven't I exploded yet?

Oh right, Dan.

"Are you do-"

Santana cuts me off by snapping her fingers, "Shh."

I mumble to myself, "You know, your coffee order was ridiculous."

The 'curtain' of shirts in front of my face opens and my body jumps in shock when Santana's furious face appears. I gulp as I stare into brown eyes which seem to be filled with so much anger and hurt.

"What'd you say? If you've something to say, say it to my face and not behind my back."

Oh boy...do I tell her the truth? If I do, I might aggravate her. If I decide to finally stand up to her, I might just get beaten up or something by the way Santana is clenching her fists around the shirts. Plus I'll make Dan look bad in front of Logan if Santana does demand to get rid of me.

"Your coffee order..." I let out a shaky breath. "Embarrassed me."

A few seconds later, a smile etches on Santana's face which quickly turns into a wicked one. "Good."

I furrow my eyebrows. "...what?"

Santana releases her hold on the shirts and carefully places one more on my head. If only she wasn't wearing 8-inch heels...I wouldn't look so small in front of her with these 4-inch ones I'm wearing.

"I need these to be washed and dry by this evening!"

Something heavy hits my cheek and I yelp in pain.

"Wow. You can't even catch a small pouch of coins," Santana scoffs and I hear her bedroom door close. "Separate the white shirts! You should know that!"

Well, obviously!

Once again, I let tears of frustration well up in my eyes as I angrily pull the shirts off my head. I quickly stuff them into Santana's already-full-laundry-bag before picking up the pouch of coins.

She gave me a freaking long & ridiculous order of coffee, only to find out that she did it on purpose. Again, making me look like an idiot. What the heck?

I rub my forehead as I sigh loudly.

Bitch.

And annoying to the point that I'd like to shove her off a cliff with sharp rocks below.

I mutter angrily; finally heaving the laundry bag out of her oversized apartment and reminding myself to 'accidentally' throw some black coffee into the detergent compartment of the washing machine later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you and have a nice day." The cashier smiles at me.

"You too." I smile back as I pick up the cup of coffee and the packet of bagel.

Even though my conscience told me not to and I listened, I do regret not actually dumping a cup of black coffee into the detergent compartment of the washing machine, washing Santana's shirts, that day.

Only five days with her...and I really feel like throwing myself off from the top of a sixty storey building. Santana still treats me like some chauffeur & crazy errand girl for her own entertainment.

For the whole day yesterday, she didn't have any scheduled work. So she forced me to drive her around...for leisure. I had to stop every fifteen minutes just for her to get out, stretch and sit back in the damn seat.

I wanted to kick her out of the car and drive off. Many times. But I obviously couldn't.

There were also a lot of times while we're waiting for the red traffic light to turn green, she'd find any opportunity to wind down the window, laugh out so damn loudly at people who're running or exercising or just walking along the pavements, and then ducking down to hide herself.

Those pedestrians would end up glaring at me and giving me the 'what the f is wrong with you' look instead.

Oh my god... You know car windows aren't that tinted right? So no matter how fast I can react to wind up the car window, I could still feel those people's gazes piercing through the window and burning into the right side of my face.

She's such a piece of ssssshhhhit.

Anyway, four different guys have left her apartment for the past four mornings and I guess this morning will a different one. I'm grateful that Santana always chases them out because I don't wanna be walking into her apartment and hearing moans or be intruding on their privacy when I have to wake her up.

I was about to unlock her apartment when the front door opened.

Oh. Not him again.

"Well well. It's so nice to see you again." Caleb smirks.

"LEAVE!" Santana shouts.

"Alright," He sighs. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." He winks at me but I just stare at him with a weird expression.

I step into her apartment and shut the front door.

"Coffee?" Santana asks as she ties her hair up into a messy bun.

"Black, just how you like it," I say nonchalantly as I place the cup & bagel on the coffee table.

"I'm impressed. You might actually be really useful for the next three weeks." Santana compliments me as she picks the cup up.

I ignore her as I rummage through my bag for her schedule. She's so sarcastic and annoying that I've learnt to just ignore what she says about me.

Even 'compliments'.

"Thank you."

My head snaps up and then to face her. Her eyes are closed and she's just smiling while sipping on her coffee.

"Sure... It's not a problem..." I reply slowly and she opens her eyes.

"I'm not as bad as everyone says about me alright." She gets defensive, still sipping on her coffee.

"I didn't say anything," I reply nonchalantly again but thinking...what a lie. I've been suffering because of her!

"But you seemed to imply it."

I furrow my eyebrows angrily at her. "I did not imply that. And for the record when I first met you, I thought you were a beautiful person. Not some annoying, bitchy and spoilt lady," I snap at her.

She scoffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"And why the hell do you've to sleep around? I think you're a much better person than that."

Her facial expression softens and a sad look fades in. "Not everyone thinks of me like that."

"Well you shouldn't care about what everyone else thinks," I continue my loud tone with her. "You're actually a wonderful person and I've felt that from the atmosphere or aura you give off during your photo shoots," Yeah I'm forced to follow her almost everywhere and wait 'til she's done. "And why can't you be nice to everyone like how you are towards those photo shoot crew members?"

Her face gets dark again as she sits up. "Because you have to give them respect. They make you look good in pictures."

"What about respect for other people?"

"You can't let your guard down that easily when you work in entertainment industries."

"What kind of crap explanation is that!?" I raise my voice again.

"It's a perfectly good freaking explanation!" She shouts.

I just stare at her and she stares at me. I don't know why tears are welling up in my eyes.

Why can't she see that she's so much better than everyone thinks she is? Even though she might've been bullying me, she actually seems like a really sweet girl when I bring her to her scheduled photo shoots.

Personally, I feel that she's being more of herself when she's around those crew members because she would always seem happier and free. I don't feel that she's faking her politeness; I just think she doesn't want to be polite, on purpose. For some reason. Or is it just me?

Whatever. I'll just continue with six more boring months of my contract. I sigh as I wipe at my eyes.

"Have a good day," I tell her, finally pulling out her schedule and placing it on the table.

"Wait. Aren't you going with me?"

"I quit," I reply coldly before exiting her apartment.

* * *

Of all things to eventually flare up and stand up against, it's because Santana doesn't see that she's a better person than everyone else thinks she is; and not because I'm sick & tired of her bullying me.

Even though I really am.

I mean, who actually gets angry over someone(whom they've known only for a few days) who doesn't seem to see that she's better than she thinks & everyone else thinks?

**Me.**

Psht.

I know Santana shows that she's bitchy, confident and a very mean person but on the first day when I brought her to her photo shoot, Santana's whole attitude actually changed for the better.

At first, I thought she was faking it but the moment the photo shoot started, I could see that she was being herself. I would even smile to myself whenever she smiles or laughs. I thought it was a really beautiful moment to see someone for who they really are and from that day onwards, I actually forced myself to forgive her every time she purposely made me do stupid errands or things. I took a lot to restrain myself from lashing out; hoping that she'll eventually open up to me and completely be herself.

But of course, she only showed that side of herself during photo shoots and some times during interviews.

While I still get her nasty, mean and hurtful side. And she's seriously making the media think that she has a split personality or something.

I exhale disappointedly as I reach Dan's office and I open the door.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" Dan stands up from his chair.

"I can't do this anymore," I tell him. "Just let me finish those six months."

"Why not? And I can't. Logan is really glad that you're her pretend manager. Plus...I think he wants to pay you triple." Dan wriggles his eyebrows.

"I'm not doing this for the money, Dan. I'm doing this just so I can leave as soon as possible," I say, upset.

"I know. But really, it's only for about..." He grabs a calendar and silently counts, "another twenty-five days and you'll be free from this company. You don't want to drown in the next six months, do you?"

We stare at each other for a few seconds before I let out a huff.

"Urgh. I hate it when you're so right sometimes."

Dan claps his hands. "And! Logan's really considering paying you triple if you continue doing a good job."

"Sure." I reply but not really caring about the money.

I decide to drive to Santana's location for her photo shoot that I saw on her schedule. When I got there, the crew members were packing up. It hasn't even been an hour since it's supposed to start so I asked a crew member where Santana could be.

"Restroom. She did a fantastic job today by the way," The man tells me. Some people already know me as her 'manager'. "That's why we could wrap up in less than an hour."

I nod and make my way towards the restroom. To my surprise, I enter to see Santana hovering over a sink and sniffing.

"Santana?"

She jumps and whips around. "Quinn! What're you doing here?" She sniffs and hurriedly wipes her tears away.

"Did something happen?" I concernedly ask.

"No. Of course not." She's back to her snappy self.

"Sure."

"What. I'm serious." She storms past me.

"Great job today," I congratulate her before she opens the door. "I heard that you did well."

She whispers a "thanks" before leaving.

I waited for her to change and then helped to pack her things before discussing to drive to her apartment for lunch.

"So why are you back?" She questions as I close her front door.

"It doesn't matter." I really don't want to tell her too much about myself.

"Tell me."

"It's just Logan might recover quickly and I'll get to leave ASAP."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"What would you like for lunch?" I smile, not looking at her, as I type my phone's pass code.

"Pizza. Now tell me."

"Pizza...okay. No I'm not going to- wait, you eat pizza?" I look at her.

"What? I'm not like those people who'd make sure my diet is all greens." She shrugs.

She really is different from other people too. She doesn't care whether she eats unhealthy food or not. It's probably because of her metabolism or her exercising routine.

"Fine. Hawaiian?"

"Yes please."

My head snaps back up at her just as she turns to walk towards the couch. Did she just say 'please'? And is her tone...softer?

Did someone inject something into her?

I blink my eyes and shake my head before continuing with the ordering of pizza. The pizza arrived thirty minutes later and I decide to ask her what happened in the restroom.

"So...why were you crying?"

"I was?"

"Yeah? I walked into the restroom and found you sniffing."

"Why do you care?" She takes a bite of the slice of pizza she's holding before placing a movie disk into the DVD player.

"_Why shouldn't I_?" I retort with annoyance.

She plops onto her couch before looking at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes and I feel my facial expression soften.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cross the line," I apologize and I get up, ready to leave her apartment. "You don't have anything else for today so I'll pick you up at the same time tomorrow, as always."

The moment I touch the door handle, Santana calls out to me. What dumb errand does she want me to do now?

I slowly turn around. I scan her worried face, with confusion plastered on mine.

"Stay."

I was about to deny her request.

Then she pleaded.

"Please...please don't go yet."

Her facial expression fades into a lonely one. I'm skeptical about staying because I might just end up getting bullied again.

But I was strangely set on accompanying her.

I hesitantly nod before giving her a small smile as I put my bag beside the couch. I take a seat on her couch, making sure that there's some distance between us.

"Am I that scary? I don't bite."

I let out an amused laugh and using some finger motions at myself, "Oh yeah. Sure. With all that has happened to me these few days, I'm not taking that risk."

Santana sadly nods her head in understanding.

...

"I'm sorry."

I give her a surprised look and she nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"I know you're just trying to do your job. I'm really sorry for being so hard on you."

"Hm. No shit. I'm surprised I'm even surviving." I didn't wait for her to reply as I turn to look at the movie that's playing.

**50 First Dates.**

"I didn't know the Santana Lopez is a sucker for romance."

"That's because people don't know me that well. I don't let them."

I jump when I realize how close her voice is to my ear. When did she shift so close to me?

"Well...you should."

She doesn't reply as she has her eyes fixed the television screen but it wasn't long until she spoke up again.

"You're the only person who has ever been really sincere about being concerned about me. Unlike other people. My managers; most of them made me work really hard and they didn't even care about me. Only about the money and reputation that I helped them earn. You're my first 'manager' in four years who has congratulated me after doing a photo shoot. Even if you didn't really mean it," She shrugs sadly. "And just when I think I've made friends, I'm wrong. Always so wrong. They just want to boast that they know this famous model called 'Santana Lopez'. Either that they just want to screw me. It sucks, you know?"

I feel my heart clench for this poor girl's attempt to have someone who'd sincerely be there for her. "How would you know that those people who wanted to be your friend, was for your fame?"

Those tears finally fall. Those tears which she had been holding back, continuously flows down her cheeks. She sobs a little and I cautiously reach out to rub her back. I was afraid that she'd shrug me off.

She didn't.

She shakes her head before letting out another sob. "I can tell. They're just not sincere. Not like you."

My heart skips a beat. I retract my hand from Santana's back in confusion to my own involuntary reaction. Quickly ignoring that and being a curious shit head, I decide to ask a question even though it may upset her more.

"Then why do you sleep around?"

"I'm only human; I get lonely. Most of those guys would stay the night and then I'll kick them out the next morning before they chose to leave first. In a way, I wouldn't feel the sadness when they leave. And for those guys who actually never intended to stay the night, I would promise them a quickie in the morning and they'll stay. I'll usually kick them out before they can even touch me again," She laughs bitterly. "I never had anyone, not even a friend since elementary school. My parents weren't there for me either."

I'm baffled that she's actually telling me so much about herself.

"I don't know why I feel extremely comfortable in telling you all these...but I'm just going to continue anyway."

I watch her take a deep breath and let out a shaky one before continuing.

"After the photo shoot, some other models were there and were blatantly bitching about me in front of me," Santana sniffs & sighs and I feel the atmosphere around us become even more depressing. "I know I seem like a complete bitch but I don't bitch or gossip about other models. I can't let my walls down so easily and I've to look confident even when it hurts to hear other people say awful things about me."

"And so...you 'protect yourself' by being mean and saying things that hurt other people's feelings instead?"

"Sort of... I don't know."

"Don't then."

Santana looks at me with tearful eyes.

"Don't," I finally give her a smile. "Show your fans and the media that you aren't like that. I know you aren't. Be yourself. And why bother about what people think about you? Those models are just jealous that you're hot & famous and they're not. They never will beat the Santana Lopez."

Santana laughs as she wipes her tears away. She finally gives me a shaky but genuine smile & a nod before turning her attention back to the movie playing on her television screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: My part-time job has been exhausting me out but I just really wanted to finish this chapter and so I kept dozing off while editing. So please excuse me if there're mistakes aha. Once again, I really appreaciate all the reviews/follow/favorites and I hope you guys will like this chapter and many more which are on the way :)**

* * *

I feel accomplished that I actually had a decent and emotional conversation with Santana two days ago. I wasn't supposed to see her because those were her two off days but she made me buy lip balm for her yesterday.

... ...she could've gotten it herself right. But she just had to make me get it.

The good news is: Santana has toned down a lot in terms of bullying me. Now she smiles and laughs(evilly) at me because I still listen to her and do those ridiculous errands she asks me to. Well, I have to listen to her, don't I?

Don't I?

I was in a really happy mood when I woke up this morning. I got up earlier than usual and made breakfast for myself. BACON. I thought of making breakfast for Santana but then I figured our relationship or friendship wasn't at that level yet. Even though Santana can practically eat anything edible.

Goodness, that girl can eat A LOT and still have that slim, toned and sexy body.

...did I just think that? Okay...wait, it's fine for a girl to think other girls have nice bodies right? I mean, even though I was a rookie model, my body isn't that toned. I've a flat tummy but you can't see the outline of my abs like Santana's. When she wears a bikini, you can actually see that her arms and legs...they're just perfect. It's seriously not that muscular, not that skinny. No wonder men want to sleep with her and women want to be like her.

I wonder if women would want to sleep with Santana. And how her nude body would look like.

Uh-I... NO! You did not just read that! What am I thinking!? Why am I thinking of these kinds of things? HELP.

Gawd, Santana's really hot.

My fantasy died and my mood turned sour when I spotted a crowd in front of my apartment building's notice board and I read a notice which states that there has been some rodent infested issue going on in the building.

That's just...gross... I should start finding for another place to stay. I spent the next ten minutes listening to the elderly neighbors complain & be disgusted about it until I decide it's time to leave to collect Santana's schedule and get her breakfast. I've tried asking Dan to just send me Santana's schedule through email so that I don't have to bring a flimsy piece of paper everywhere for the day and I don't have to waste part of my car petrol to drive to the office and then drive to Santana's apartment. But noo, he likes it the 'old-fashion' way.

With Santana's breakfast & schedule in my hands, I unlock Santana's apartment door with the key I received on the first day of work with her. I quickly set the things on the coffee table before turning to make my way to knock on-

"SHIT!" My body jerks back in shock. "Shit, Santana." I glare at the girl who I didn't notice was standing so close to me, all fresh and awake and surprisingly, smiling brightly at me. "What's with you?"

She adorably shakes her head and then jumps onto her couch to have her breakfast.

Okay...

Still recovering from the early morning scare and thinking about the rodent issue in my apartment building, I stand in my spot for a few minutes. When I feel like I'm done standing and thinking, I turn around to-

"SHIT! SANTANA! Don't do that!" I exclaim, frustrated, as I try to calm my racing heart once again. "Don't stand so close without making a sound and then stare at me with those piercing eyes!"

She laughs, "Sorry. Your reaction was hilarious so I thought that I'd do it again."

I rub my forehead with my palm in annoyance as Santana sits back down on her couch. No sooner, I chuckle when I realize that I did overreact. Twice. My facial expression then fades into realization.

"No guys this morning?"

Santana looks up with some croissant crumbs around her thick lips. She shakes her head adorably once more and smiles proudly before sipping on her coffee. "Aren't you proud of me?"

I didn't expect her to ask me such a question and so I didn't say anything. Which upset her a little.

Sadness clouds her eyes again. "Are you not...?"

"N-No! I mean, yes! Wait. I mean, I am proud of you! I really am!" I quickly let out but Santana's still a little upset. "But the main thing is you being proud & respecting yourself. It doesn't matter what I think or what anybody else thinks of you. Okay?"

Santana picks at her croissant like a little girl as she quietly mumbles.

I'm trying so hard not to smile at the new side of adorableness Santana's showing right now. I decide to kneel in front of her and I ask politely, "What's that?"

She looks at me before whispering, "It matters what you think..."

I can't help but finally letting a huge smile slowly form on my face. "Really?"

"Really..."

"Okay then," I tap her knees and to push myself into a standing position. "I am proud of you. I'm proud that you've finally opened up and that you're starting to be yourself. And I hope that you'll continue being yourself and not let anyone's negative words affect you."

"Thank you," Santana replies, along with a smile.

Her smile was so lovely.

I find myself continuously grinning at Santana before motioning to my own lips. "You've got..."

She quickly wipes at her lips & chin and manages to get most of the crumbs off but there're still some small ones stuck on her bottom lip. I shake my head as I pull out a piece of tissue paper from the tissue box sitting on her coffee table. I chuckle and gently hold her chin with my left hand, making her face me and then using my right to gently brush the rest of the crumbs off with the tissue paper. Once I'm done, I pull back to find her staring into my eyes and then scanning my face.

"What? Do I have something on my face now?" I touch my left cheek.

She clears her throat and then scoffs, "No. By the way, I need some new lip balm."

Well...wasn't that a quick change in attitude.

"What? Why? I just got one for you yesterday." I pick up the paper bag which the croissant was previously in and I crush it.

"I want another flavor."

"Why?"

"Because I've lost the other."

I scan the whole living room before letting my eyes fall on the small out-of-place-purple thing sort of squeezed in-between magazines which are placed next to her television. "It's there, in-between your magazines."

"Ohh!" Santana exclaims too dramatically before getting up to grab her lip balm. "Found it!"

I shake my head in amusement at her actions.

"But I still want another. Please?"

I give her a stone expression.

She smiles widely and flutters her eyelids.

"Why?"

"Just...please?"

"... Fine. By the way, you've four interviews from 2pm onwards so you've about five hours to relax."

"Okay!" Santana stands up and ushers me towards the door.

"What, now?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yes please!"

Like always, I gave in to her.

* * *

Instead of Santana always laughing at me because I still listen to her and doing those unnecessary errands, I laughed at her this time. I bought almost every flavor of lip balm available in Wal-Mart; even different brands. I got back to her apartment with her playing tennis on WII. She didn't hear me enter because the television volume was really loud and she was screaming,

"TAKE THAT, YOU UGLY BALD BOBBLE HEAD COMPUTERIZED MII!"

Oh yeah, I took a video.

I drop the bag of lip balms onto her lap as she sits on her couch in victory. She jumps a little before opening the plastic bag. Then glaring at me.

"I didn't ask you to buy the whole shelf."

I shrug.

Santana playfully gives me a 'how dare you defy me' look and it's really cute so I laugh. She pretended to get angry.

"It's not funny."

I laugh even harder at her angry-but-looking-cute-instead facial expression and she throws a lip balm at me. I continue laughing.

And she continues throwing lip balms at me like they're ammo.

"You better pick those up," I say sternly as I point at her once there aren't any more lip balms to throw at me.

"Never!" She exclaims like a kid before shoving the plastic bag into my face and dashing into her room.

"Santana!"

Her bedroom door slams shut.

I grit my teeth before huffing and deciding to pick those up by myself. As I slowly search for the small lip balm bottles/tubes in her huge ass living room, I start smiling to myself while thinking back on what had just happened. Santana was so cute.

That whole moment has been etched in my memories.

And always replaying.

* * *

I took half an hour to find everything. Not everything, I think two or three went missing.

During the car journey to her first scheduled location, Santana actually excitedly rummaged through the bag and sometimes going "Ooo..." as she held up a lip balm. She even brought the whole bag out when we reached and being Santana Claus by giving out those extra lip balms!

Seeing a different and more open side of her since this morning, my hopes that she'll completely be herself were once lifted again. Anyway, I decide to do some apartment hunting while waiting for Santana to finish her interviews.

I spent almost two hours frowning and cursing at my iPhone screen because I can't seem to find a decent & good priced apartment not far away from our work place. A familiar tanned hand suddenly stretches from my right side and presses the lock button on my iPhone.

"You can stay with me."

I eye Santana warily. "Uh...it's okay. I'm just looking."

"Intending to move closer to me?" Santana smirks for the first time as a teasing gesture and not a mean one.

I pretend to choke on my own saliva. "Never," She slaps my shoulder and I laugh. "It's just that there's some rodent infested thingy going on in my apartment building."

Santana gives me a disgusted look. "Ew."

I nod sadly.

"You can stay with me then."

"Oh, no. It's fine."

"Yeah it's fine," She nods. "I have a massive amount of space for an apartment and it's getting kinda lonely."

I didn't want to say anything to make her feel even more lonely so I just said, "I'll think about it. Thanks." even though I didn't really mean it.

"Sure thing! Let's go watch the interviews I just did!" She actually grabs my hand and pulls me up. Not letting go. "Oh!" She turns to face me. "You might've have to sleep on the couch if you do want to stay with me."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?" Genuinely surprise that she actually has more than four bedrooms and I have to sleep on the couch if I do stay there?

"Well..." She looks at our hands as she interlocks our fingers.

My heart weirdly skips a beat. Before it starts pounding faster than usual.

And I didn't want to pull away. Even to my surprise, I never want to let this moment go.

I never want her to let go.

Santana clears her throat before continuing, "The other rooms are filled with like, rubbish and mostly memories from my teenage & childhood days. When I moved out of my parents' house, every memory I had, be it toys or books or clothes, I took everything to my own place. And dumped them in different rooms. I never unpacked all the boxes. Not all rooms though. I have a games room, a gym room..."

I grin as I observe the different gestures she'd do. Sometimes furrowing her eyebrows, looking up as she thinks and looking like a dork as she stares at me with her mouth open when she forgets something and going "Uhh...oh yeah!" and then continuing.

Am I actually enjoying and thinking her rambling about her apartment is cute?

"...and one guest room."

I snap back to reality.

"But the bed in there was from the previous owner. And it might be kinda weird and gross. Plus, I haven't even touched it since I moved there five years ago."

My mouth falls open a little at the thought of this girl, in front of me and currently holding my hand, who was actually a total bitch towards me the past few days, has actually been a successful model since she was twenty? Like a really successful model. If not, how could she have afforded her oversized apartment when she moved in?

In response, Santana gives me a cheeky grin along with a shoulder shrug before tightening her hold on my hand.

Which _totally_ made my heart skip a beat again.


	5. Chapter 5

**16** days left.

"Hey Quinn! Let's watch a movie!" Santana excitedly tugs me to the couch.

"Ack! No! I've to email Dan about your incident." I hurriedly sit back on her kitchen counter chair.

"Why? I was just protecting you from Caleb. He's such a pervert."

"And you slept with him."

"Hey! I haven't slept with anyone since that day you almost left okay! You should be proud of me."

"Yes child. I am so very proud of you," She looks upset. "Seriously, I am. And thanks for protecting me."

"You're welcome." She grins and then plants a kiss onto my right cheek before skipping off to the living room.

I feel my entire body heat up and a blush forming on my cheeks.

For the past week, she had completely changed. She doesn't ever use her cold and mean tone towards me anymore; always a brighter and happier tone. She has definitely given me more respect too. I also found out that she's a cuddly type because whenever I accompany her to watch television shows, she'll scoot really close to me and hug my arm. I don't think much about it since it seems like her actual & real personality is like that but this is the first time she has kissed me.

Even if it's only on the cheek.

"Are you done?" I hear her shout from the living room.

"Almost! Start the movie first!"

"Okay!"

I scratch my head, 'Don't look too much into the kiss too.'

Honestly, I like her a lot now. But I'm really confused... I've been having these 'signs' whenever Santana is around. Like, my heart would start beating really fast whenever I wake in the mornings(I haven't taken up on her offer to stay at her place) and knowing that I'll get to see her. I'll also get this weird funny feeling in my stomach and my breath getting caught in my throat whenever she's near me.

I know these feelings are sort of signs that you like someone because I did have them in high school towards some of my crushes and boyfriends.

But as far as I'm concerned, I've never had all these jittery feelings for a girl. And these feelings are even stronger than how I've felt it towards my high school crushes and boyfriends! So I'm really confused on what's going on with myself.

For the past week I've also come to realize that Santana is actually a really fun and wonderful person to be with. She's like the childhood friend I never had because we can chat non-stop about almost every different & crazy thing. I'm glad that she has opened up more to me. Even though we haven't reached the point where we'd tell each other about everything, I'm happy for her. She still loves teasing me but I really like spending time with her, so I guess I'll treasure the time that we have until Logan's fully recovered.

"Quinn..." Santana whines.

"I'm on my way, you big baby." I finished off my email and pressed send before closing my laptop.

I plop next to her and she immediately scoots all the way to my left side, hugging my arm.

Why is there creepy music?

"It's a horror movie," Santana tells me as if reading my mind.

I shoot up immediately. "No way," I say coldly as I walk towards her kitchen.

"Quinn!" Santana grabs my arm. "C'mon! It's just one. And I'm here. You don't have to be afraid," She beams at me. "Please?"

"You know that pout only works on most men right?" I say expressionlessly, pointing at her protruded bottom lip.

"It was worth a shot," She huffs before walking back to the couch.

I run my right hand over my face a few times before making up my mind to just go through with it. I really don't know why I still give in to her.

"Fine. Just one. And if I get nightmares, it's your fault." I sit on the couch and again, she immediately scoots right next to me, smiling widely.

* * *

I snap my head to the right. What was that sound? I wrap my arms around myself. Stupid Korean horror movie. I can't believe I even survived the whole thing. Well, most of the time I had my eyes closed and ears blocked out but it was still scary okay. It was about this girl's mother who is a plastic surgeon. This girl's friends who had gone to her mother for plastic surgery, all mysteriously dies after a few days? I don't remember the ending because I just don't want to okay! Sheesh.

Rattling sounds to the left and I snap my head to there. Seriously... How am I supposed to get home at this rate. I left ten minutes ago when I made sure that Santana went to bed and I'm still stuck at the car park with my car still a good thirty feet away.

I freeze because I hear footsteps. Oh my god. Images of the movie start appearing in my mind and I start shaking. I resume & quicken my footsteps but I can hear someone else's footsteps quicken too.

It's closer and closer but at least my car is only a few feet away. I walk past another car only to glance at the reflection of the person. I immediately tense at the black long hair just like the creepy Korean girl's mother in the movie and I scream as I duck into a curled up position, leaning against that car.

"Oh my god!" I shut my eyes. "Please leave me alone! I'm contented with how I look like. Please don't cut my friend's face and replace mine with hers! Please. Please. Please." I beg.

Something grabs my shoulder and I scream loudly while violently trying to shrug it off.

"Quinn!" That persons forces me to look.

"Oh my god, Santana," I cry and she pulls me in for a hug. "I feel like I almost died."

"Shh... I'm so sorry." She apologizes as she holds me tighter.

I was still shaking even when we had settled down in her apartment for fifteen minutes.

"I've made some tea." Santana places a steaming hot cup in front of me.

"T-Thanks..." I whisper as I pick the cup up but I decide to put it back down when my hands are still shaking pretty badly.

"I'm sorry," She whispers apologetically.

I try to give her a smile. "It's okay. It was a memorable experience," I try to lighten the mood. "Too memorable."

"You can stay here tonight. Take my bed." She offers.

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"On my bed."

Once again, I feel my face heat up and a stronger blush clouding my whole face. Why do I feel so weird & awkward about that?

She smirks, "Why are you blushing?"

WHAT.

"I-uh... I-I-I'm not comfortable with the idea of um...s-sleeping on your bed..."

"Why?" She continues smirking.

"It might be offensive if I tell you the reason..."

"Tell me."

I scratch my forehead. "I'm not comfortable...with the idea of sleeping on your bed where you've had slept with...I don't know how many guys. Uh...I'll be okay if I just slept on the couch." I point my thumb, over my left shoulder, towards her leather couch.

She doesn't respond for a while, just looking at me. "Okay. I'll be right back," She whispers before disappearing into her room.

Nice going, Quinn. You've just hurt her. Why do I care? It's true and she wanted to know anyway.

Then I realize, it is true that I hate the idea of sleeping in her bed where she has had slept with countless of men. But it's mostly because if sleep next to her on her bed, all I'd be thinking of is...the sexual things we could do...and what kinds of sexual things two women could actually do in bed.

My face heats up even more and I quickly shut my eyes to rid myself of those dirty thoughts. "You're so dirty minded, Quinn!" I quietly scold myself. "And she's a girl! A lady! Not even a dude!"

So why am I even thinking about Santana that way?

I spend a few seconds processing my thoughts & feelings before burying my face in my palms as I quietly sigh. I gently let my hands slide down from my face and then drumming my right fingers on the kitchen counter top.

"Oh boy...Santana," I whisper to myself. "I think I've a crush on you."

Santana's bedroom door suddenly opens and I jump in shock.

"Still scared?" She asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine." I give her a small smile as I take the pillow and blanket out of her hands. "Thank you."

"Also, here's a shirt & a pair of boy shorts for you to change into."

I nod. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Quinn." She returns the small smile and switches on the air conditioner in the living room before making her way back to her room.

* * *

I'm not fine. I'm never fine after watching a horror or thriller show. I'm exhausted but I don't even dare to close my eyes. I've thought of crawling into Santana's bed but the idea of her having sex with other people on her bed just makes me want to hurl.

So I remain on the couch.

I turn my head a little to glance at the digital clock next to the television before snapping my head back to look at the couch.

**2.09am**

I've to reach Dan's office at eight. Sleep now! I feel so open and vulnerable with my back facing the television but it's better than to have my face facing it. I would glance at the clock once in a while to check how long I've left to sleep.

It felt so long as two more hours passed and I'm still awake. I can feel my eyes burning with exhaustion but I still can't bring myself to close my eyes. I guess I'll just take naps during Santana's photo shoot-

A door clicks and creaks open. I immediately tense and shut my eyes tightly. I hear footsteps and I try not to breakdown but tears still escape my closed eyes. Then, I smell her.

Santana has a smell, yes. I think everyone has a smell anyway. I relax because I guess she just came out to check on me and then maybe get a cup of water or something. But I feel fingers wiping those stray tears escaping my closed eyes before an arm wrapping tightly around my mid section and a body pressing against me from behind. I feel my face heating up once again. I feel her getting under the blanket as well and making herself comfortable before whispering,

"I'm really sorry."

* * *

_Why can't they just leave the poor girl alone? She's hasn't done anything to them. I sigh angrily and I make my way towards the other lunch table. I shove the kids away and I stand in between them and the poor girl._

_"What is your problem?" I raise my voice._

_"What is your problem, Blondie?" The biggest boy takes a step forward to me._

_"Leave her alone!" I put my arms out to protect the girl._

_"HEY!" All of us snap our heads to the source. Miss Sharon, one of our teachers, is briskly walking towards us. "You guys," She points to the group in front of me. "Leave or I'll call your parents."_

_They hurriedly scramble away and I sigh in relief._

_"Are you girls alright?"_

_I nod my head and the teacher leaves. I turn to look at the girl and she's trying to cry as quietly as possible. I pat her back and she looks up at me with those big brown eyes. I use my left index finger to wipe her stray tear, falling down her left cheek, away and then wiping my finger on my shirt._

_"Don't cry."_

_She nods her head but I can see her lips trembling even more. I poke her left shoulder and I point to the restroom. I was surprised to find out that she's taller than me when she stood up._

_She's really pretty too._

_She washes her face with the water from the faucet of the sink and I hand her a whole bunch of paper towels when she's done._

_"Thank you."_

I open my eyes and I'm still faced with the couch. Surprisingly, I feel quite refreshed even though I just had a familiar dream in my elementary school setting. I stretch my body only to get a shock by the body behind me.

Santana.

Oh right. I could sleep because I finally felt safe that someone was next to me. I'll have to thank her when she wakes up. I slowly get off the couch, trying not to wake Santana. That's until I see the digital clock.

"SANTANA!"

She sits up in shock, "Bees are flying! What?" She replies sleepily, with her messy hair covering her face.

"It's one in the afternoon! And I've yet to get your schedule!" I pull her up.

"Oh. Relax..." She flops back down. "I've told your manager."

"What?"

"That I feel unwell and you've to take care of me."

I check my phone. There aren't any missed falls from him. I've just realized that my alarm didn't ring either.

"I switched off your alarm. It was annoying and you needed more sleep."

"I might get fired and back to my old work!" I scramble to get my bag.

"No you won't. I'll make sure of it. Now let's go back to sleep." She snuggles into the pillow and hums contentedly.

I stare at her in disbelief.

"Oh! By the way! I've asked your manager about you. And he sent me a soft copy of almost all of your modeling pictures through email. No wonder you looked familiar when we first met!" She says into the pillow.

My eyes widen.

Santana suddenly snaps her head up to look at me and I look at her and we stare at each other for a few seconds. At the same time, I dash towards her room while Santana scrambles off the couch; both of us rushing to get her laptop.

* * *

**14** days left.

Santana attempts to show me her best pout ever but I continue looking at my laptop screen.

"For the last time, I do not want to model in a bikini for you." I deadpan.

"But you really have the body and I just want to see! Just for me please?" Santana shoves a new set of bikini into my face.

"No!" I swat her hand away as I continue with my emails to Dan.

She huffs and storms to her room. Seriously, she's like a big baby and she treats me like I'm older when I'm actually two years younger. But then again, she's really cute.

I smile to myself.

I hear her storming back out and I look at her direction as I pick up my glass of water to take a gulp. I cough and choke on the water when I see her wearing only that new bikini.

"Are you okay!?" She rushes to my side and pats my back.

I give her an 'okay' hand sign as I calm down. Oh my god. She looks even better live with a bikini. Those nice boobs and sexy abs...

"See! It's nice right?" She steps back to show me.

I concentrate on her face. "Yeah. It's nice."

"You didn't even look at it."

"I did. That's why I choked."

That came out weird.

She laughs before sitting next to me. A thought pops into my mind. Maybe I should try asking if she's attracted to women or something.

"Have you ever had ladies hitting on you?" I ask as if it's just a playful question.

"Tons. But I reject them all."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. They only want me for my fame."

"So you actually wouldn't mind dating a girl if she doesn't want you for your fame?"

"Maybe. No wait. Maybe not. I don't know, it's weird. Why?" She quickly spits out.

"It's just a question." I smile at her before looking back at my laptop screen.

"Have you ever had?"

"What?"

"Ladies hitting on you."

"Nope. Not everyone's as beautiful as you, you know," I reply a little too quickly. "You just have the look and body that appeals to everyone." I correct myself.

"I think you do too."

I let out a laugh, "You're funny."

"You do! Anyway, would you ever date a girl?"

Is this a chance to admit? "Maybe. It's good to explore or something."

She laughs a little nervously before shaking her head and making her way back to her room. "Nah. I'll get changed."

I sigh deeply as I rest my head on my propped left hand. I think I just broke my own heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**13** days left.

Dan called me an hour ago to congratulate me on 'changing' Santana. I told him that it wasn't me but he was still glad that I managed to do something big for Santana by boosting her to the more positive side towards her fans. Even Logan found out through the media; the media had finally noticed the positive change in Santana's personality.

She's currently doing a photo shoot for one of the top clothing lines and even though she's dressed in some quite revealing clothes, she looks so beautiful when she smiles.

"So...has Santana slept with you yet?"

Why is he everywhere?

"What do you want, Caleb? And no. We have a healthy relationship. Plus she's straight."

"Really? And I thought she would sleep with anyone."

I stand up from my seat. "Listen here. Santana is a great person and just because she slept with you, doesn't mean she actually sleeps with anyone. You should be glad that you even got the chance to sleep with her. Twice."

"Thrice actually."

"Whatever. Just leave her alone okay?"

"Why? I was just wondering if she'd like a quickie-"

"No! Stop harassing her or I'll really call the cops this time," I say coldly and angrily.

"Fine." He raises his hands before leaving.

"What was that about?" Santana suddenly appears besides me.

"He wanted a quickie with you."

"Oh really? Why'd you chase him away?" I glare at her. "I'm just kidding. I know how to respect myself now."

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

"What for?" She tilts her head cutely to the left.

"I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to interfere with your personal matters. He just left like thirty seconds ago so you can still catch him," She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I'll wait in the car." Not waiting for her response, I briskly make my way towards the car.

I shut the door and I lean back against the chair.

I'm just jealous. So jealous that any guy could just sleep with her. I was the one who told her not to sleep around but I just indirectly told her to!

Urgh. My silly crush on her feels like it's getting more than that.

'You'll never get her. You have a zero possibility of even going on a date with her. The most you'll get is kisses on the cheek, cuddles and hand holding because that's all you've ever gotten from her and you should be contented.' Yeah, be happy and make good enough memories with her as her pretend manager before Logan fully recovers.

Santana came back after twenty minutes. I guess they went more than one round. I scoff inwardly. I decide to keep quiet as I start driving towards her apartment.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I did have that quickie with him?" Santana breaks the silence.

"No."

"Why not?"

"There isn't a point if I asked because you most likely did."

"Well I didn't."

"I didn't ask."

"Why are you like this?" I can hear the trembling in her voice. "Aren't you glad that I finally have enough respect for myself? And you were the one who told me not to sleep around because you know I'm a better person than anyone else thinks of me. And now here you are just telling me that I'm like a slut. Screw you."

She unbuckles seatbelt and opens the door just as I slow the car down at the red traffic light.

"Santana-"

The passenger door slams shut and she disappears even before I could get out of the car.

"You're a stupid idiot, Quinn Fabray!" I scream as I repeatedly hit the steering wheel.

When I got back to my own apartment I tried calling Santana but she wouldn't pick up. She wouldn't even answer my texts. I know that she knows I've been trying to reach her because the last time she was last seen on whatsapp was three minutes after I sent my last message to her. I'm really worried about her so I decide to drive to her apartment to check if she's there.

Her front door is opened...? I hear a whimper and I barge in, running to the living room and then her room when I hear a male voice.

"You said that you wanted this." The man hisses.

"Not anymore!" Santana tries to push him off.

Using all my strength, I pull the back of his shirt and push him to the ground.

"Who the heck are you!?" He stands up. He looks like another model from our company.

"I will call the police if you don't leave now!" I shout.

"She told me she wanted this!"

"Not anymore! Are you deaf!?" I scream.

"What a waste of my time." He spits onto the floor before grabbing his blazer and leaving.

"Quinn, I'm sorry..."

I turn to look at Santana, who's sobbing and apologizing profusely. Her left cheek is swollen with two small scratch marks across.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

I sit on the bed and I pull her in for a comforting hug as I soothingly hush her. She immediately buries her face into my chest. I feel her body starting to relax and I gently rock her back and forth in attempt to quickly calm her down.

After what felt like forever, I pull away. Her clothes has been ripped and I quickly pull out a shirt and home shorts for her to change into. She's shaking and so I decide to help her. After I managed to change her out of her ripped clothing, I clean the scratch marks on her left cheek with alcohol swabs (Hey, it's good to be hygienic okay) before putting some ice onto a towel and then pressing it against her cheek. She winces in pain so I retract and then gently pressing the cold towel back on her swollen cheek.

She holds the cold towel as I tie her hair up into a pony tail before I hold the towel again.

"I'm sorry. I just proved that I really am a slut."

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have implied that you are because you're not. I was just angry and it was horrible of me to take it out on you," I say apologetically.

"Why were you angry?"

"Just at myself... And a few others. It's nothing. Don't worry."

"You haven't told me why you wanted to leave so badly." She tries asking that again.

I wait for a few seconds before finally deciding to tell her. "I'm bored. Of just posing in front of a camera. Plus, I want to find someone but it's hard when I'm involved in these kinds of entertainment industries and I'd really love to have someone who I can share my day with."

"You've me."

"We spend almost the whole day together." I laugh.

"But... Do you get bored being my pretend manager and looking after me as well?" Santana quietly asks.

I smile at her. "No. I haven't thought of that word once ever since I met you. It has really been an adventure since day one."

Her face breaks out into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Really."

She lunges forward and hugs me tightly. I laugh as I reciprocate the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. "Now get some sleep. I'm sure you've a busy day tomorrow."

"My other managers have never told me to get some sleep and meaning it."

I give Santana a sympathetic smile as I push the stray strands of hair away from her face and tucking them behind her left ear. "I definitely meant it from my heart. Will you be fine, working tomorrow?" I ask, concerned with what had happened not too long ago.

"I will. With you around, I'll be fine." Santana gives me a warm smile and my heart swells at her words.

With no reason, I plant a kiss onto her forehead just as she lies down. I didn't look at her face because even I'm surprised by my own actions. I quickly pick up the cold & soaked towel. I drain the remaining melting ice away in her kitchen sink before making my way back to clear up her clothes and I hear soft snores.

Too adorable. I carefully pull the blanket from under her legs, throwing it over her and then tucking her in.

There're soft knocks on Santana's front door when I enter the living room.

"Hey."

"Caleb? What're you doing here?" I'm getting a little annoyed because it's late and he shouldn't be asking to sleep with Santana right now.

"I wanna talk to you."

I let him in because his tone is softer & less cocky. We take a seat on Santana's couch and he looks over to glance at Santana's bedroom door.

"She's asleep," I whisper.

"Good. Okay so..."

"So..."

"I've a confession to make."

My eyes widen. "Yes?"

"I've only slept with Santana once."

Oh phew. I thought he was gonna say that he likes me.

"After that one time when she asked me to stay the night, I felt that she was a really broken person. So those two times when you saw me, I actually willingly stayed with her for those nights. Without sex."

"Oh. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only manager whom I've known that Santana seems really comfortable with. I can tell that she's still holding back some major problems; I think you could dig deeper into her thoughts. When I visited her this evening, I just wanted to know if Santana still needed me to stay the night for some company because she hasn't asked me in a long time."

"Why would you think I'm the one who could make her tell me her deepest secrets?"

"Because I know that she likes you. And you like her. A lot."

"W-Wait. What?"

Caleb grins. "Don't worry, I won't judge you. Santana might not like you that way but I know your feelings for her are way more. I had observed your facial expression while you were watching Santana. I might be a crude guy but I know that love aura when it comes from someone. You. Your eyes, your smile, everything. You show how much you like her. And to confirm it, I teased you about whether Santana has slept with you and your cheeks turned red."

I touch my cheeks.

"And you got so upset when I said I wanted a quickie with her. A jealous expression was plastered all over your face. Plus, you only said that Santana is straight. You didn't say that you were." Caleb smiles victoriously.

I gulp at the accurate facts that Caleb's shooting out.

"Santana still kicks me out in the morning because she doesn't like to seem so vulnerable in front of me all the time. Or more like in front of anyone. I don't know if her walls have broken down when she's in front of you but when it does, she can actually be like a kid. I've known her for a couple of months and there're times where she can be really childish." Caleb laughs.

I smile in response. Santana has been acting like a kid; She must really trust me to let most of her guard down. Caleb snaps his fingers and points at me.

"I guess she has!"

"She has." I nod at him.

"Even though she's comfortable around me, she doesn't show her kiddy side that often. But now that I know there's someone else that she's comfortable being around with, I hope you can try to 'break' the last wall around her heart. She needs to know that there'll be someone to listen to her problems and let her feelings out."

"Why can't you do it with me?"

Caleb lifts his hands up. "I've tried but she's just not THAT comfortable with me. And you..."

His tone suddenly changes to a really serious & firm one and my mouth goes dry.

"Don't think that I'm not angry at you. Santana came crying to me just now because you told her to sleep with me when you've told her not to sleep around."

Oh...shoots.

"I know you were jealous and shit but don't do that."

I guiltily nod. "I'm sorry."

Caleb glances at his phone. "Good. Anyway, it's late and we'll chat some other time."

We stand up and I walk him to the front door.

Caleb winks at me. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

* * *

**12** days left.

The conversation Caleb and I had never stop replaying in my mind but it was disrupted when a familiar memory suddenly starts playing.

_Should I have sat with her again? But she isn't getting picked on anymore. I shrug and continue eating my sandwich. Isn't she hungry? She's really thin. She's just...organizing her pencil case. And her shoes are so worn-out._

_I didn't realize I was staring at her for so long until the jam from the sandwich slipped out and landed on my jeans._

_"Eeek!" I let out a soft squeal to myself. I put my sandwich back into my lunchbox before grabbing the box and deciding to grab my extra pair of shorts in my bag pack which is in the classroom._

_I find a packet of Oreos in my bag. "Yum." I smile to myself but then I pause my movements. I look at that girl's desk as I thought back on how she's so skinny and yet she doesn't eat._

_I grab my shorts and Oreos, stuffing the packet of Oreos in her bag before running to the restroom. I took my time to change into a clean pair of shorts, thinking how that classmate of mine would react when she finds the packet of Oreos in her bag. Would she be grateful and eat it? Or maybe she actually ate her own food and doesn't need any more._

_I quickly run back to the classroom, intending to take the Oreos back in case that girl didn't want it but stopped just outside when I notice someone else inside. I carefully take peek..._

_There she is, contentedly munching on those Oreos and I smile widely to myself._

"What're you smiling at?"

I jolt in shock. "Change." I point at her bedroom door when I notice Santana still in her pajamas.

"No!" Santana says cutely and jumps onto her couch. "Hmm..." I can hear her snuggling into the pillows and I roll my eyes.

"Get up. Or you'll face the wrath of Quinn Fabary's sit-and-tickle power," I say monotonously as I grab her schedule from the coffee table.

Santana bursts out laughing.

I feign being very surprised. "You don't believe me?"

Santana doesn't reply and she closes her eyes, snuggling even more into the pillows. I start poking my fingers at the sides of her body.

No reaction.

What about her neck?

I quickly push her hair away as I bend down and gently ghost my fingers at her neck. Something slaps me real hard across my right cheek and I stumble backwards in shock.

"AHH!" I trip over Santana's coffee table and clumsily shoving everything off the coffee table in attempt to balance myself but I still ended up on the floor with a loud thud.

I've underestimated Santana's strength and reaction...

"Oh my god, Quinn! I'm so sorry!" I feel my body being picked up and I groan in pain.

"Don't touch me..." I scrunch my face in pain and groan as I fidget out of her grasp. "My head hurts. No...my whole body hurts!"

"I'm so sorry." I hear sniffs and I turn around to see tears rolling down Santana's cheeks. I feel my facial expression soften.

_She rubs her eyes as she cries softly and I softly hush her as I pat her back._

_"Do you want to follow me home first? My mom could send you back." I whisper._

_"Quinn. Why?" She looks at me._

_I give her a sad look. "They're probably just busy. I know they still love you."_

_"No they don't," She shakes her head. "No one does."_

_I sigh. "I do. I love you. You're nice." I smile._

_"You're just saying that." She gives me an upset look._

_I didn't reply because it is true that I said that in attempt to cheer her up._

_"People are so horrible!" She screams and she runs off._

I know I called out to her but I just can't remember her name. Why did Santana's crying face remind me of my classmate back when I was 8? I remember that it was another memory from grade two because that was the year I had to suddenly move to New York and I was really worried about that classmate of mine when I left.

I'm suddenly having dreams and memories of my classmate from grade two?

That's weird.

It can't be...Santana because she's two years older than me.

I push myself to sit up straighter as I stretch my back and the bones softly crack. "Don't cry. I'm fine. Just sore," I laugh. "I didn't know you're that strong."

She examines my face, arms and legs. I see her visibly wince as she reaches out to touch my right cheek. I wince in response.

"Sorry. I kinda slapped-punched you as a reflex..." She gently rubs my right cheekbone with her thumb.

I absentmindedly nod, only concentrating on how caring Santana can actually be. She even cried again which is really so unlike her. But then again, she has been a different and more open person ever since our first decent & emotional conversation.

She leans in and my heart starts racing as she gently kisses my right cheekbone and pulls back a little.

We make eye contact and my body automatically & slowly leans in. I break our gaze by looking at her pouty lips instead. Santana just silently waits and the closer I get, the more I could feel as if her lips are already on mine. I lift my right hand to cup her cheek.

But I whimper in pain when I put pressure on my left wrist and Santana immediately leans backwards.

"We should um...get going." She clears her throat as she quickly stands up.

I'm a little depressed that we didn't get to kiss but the pain shooting through my left hand is distracting me instead. I lift my left wrist as I try rolling it in circular motions but wincing every time. Santana helps me up.

"I'll drive. We'll stop by a hospital first." Her voice suddenly sounds cold & guarded and that gave me a painful heartache.

"I'll wait in the car," I say quietly.

She immediately nods and quickly walks into her room. I decide to pick up the things, which were shoved onto the floor by me, back onto the coffee table before leaving her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I know this chapter is late, I'm sorry :( I'm not the type of person who had a proper exercise/workout in like a year or two and I tried out this sport called 'Muay Thai', 1 & a half hours per session, and...I almost passed out HAHA. The next few days was spent groaning and suffering from aching body/arms/legs and yeah...I practically didn't have the energy to think and type and edit.**

**Anywhooo...I know I'm going to sound like a broken recorder but I really appreciate the reviews/follows/favorites :) they made my day, thank you! And I'm never gonna stop thanking! :D And all mistakes are mine.**

**Random fact about this story: I wrote the first chapter a few weeks before I created this account. I didn't dare to post it :/ until June...yeah. Heh, okay. **

* * *

**11** days left.

I shouldn't be upset that she's acting like our almost first kiss never happened. I should be relieved that she's still the same kid-like, touchy Santana.

But why? Sigh.

Dan & Santana had actually asked me to take a break because of my injury but I reassured him that I can still drive Santana around. The main reason for not wanting to take the break was because...I want to make full use of the time I've left with her.

I can't believe the media thought that I got into a fight because of the bruise on my right cheek and a 'broken' left hand. At least I seem like a hero for 'protecting Santana'.

My heart will always skip a beat when Santana's lips presses against my cheek, every time I give in to her. Don't you ever wonder how her lips would feel like on your own?

I put the key through Santana's apartment's keyhole and I hear laughter as I push the front door open.

"Quinn! Guess who's surprisingly here to accompany me today?" Santana tells me, happily.

I narrow my eyes at the familiar brunette dude who's smiling widely at me before I grit my teeth. "Caleb..."

"Hey!" Caleb waves and then winks at me.

"Give me a few minutes to grab my things!" Santana dashes to her room.

Once I'm sure that Santana's busy with her stuff, I turn to Caleb. "What're you doing here?" I whisper.

"To help you," He whispers back.

"...in what way?"

"I'm free today so I thought I could help you see if Santana does like you. That way."

I punch his left shoulder and he pretends to groan in pain.

"What did you do? Workout using a punching bag?" Caleb rubs his shoulder.

Oh. It did hurt.

I snort before becoming serious again. "Sorry. Anyway, no. You don't have to do this."

"Well, I wanna do it. I like you. You're cool." Caleb smiles.

"I appreciate it but you really don't have to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to end up finding out that...she really doesn't like me that way. There's still this tiny hope I have that she might like me that way and I really don't wanna crush it. Yet."

"Can I at least find out for myself?"

"Uh...no. Sheesh. How old are you?" I tease him.

"26. I promise I won't say anything if there really aren't signs that she likes you that way. It'll just be like, hanging out with Santana."

"Oh, you're three years older than me." I try to change the subject.

"Quinn," Caleb says with a serious tone.

"But...we barely know each other so why do you want to do this for me?"

He shrugs. "I've a feeling that we could be close friends. Plus, it saddened me to see you staring lovingly at Santana that day."

I press my lips together as I contemplate for a moment. A moment too long when Caleb suddenly hugs me.

"Oh my god! What're you doing!?" I try to push him away but he tightens his arms around me.

"Shh..." Caleb glances over my shoulder "Let's see how Santana will react. I'm gonna give you a kiss on your cheek when she walks out okay? Anyway, what happened to your wrist?"

"Wait-"

"She's coming out!" Caleb whispers excitedly and gently holds a kiss to my right cheek.

My face heats up at little at the thought of Santana's lips against my cheek instead. His lips feel...slightly rougher than Santana's? Or maybe it's just because Santana's lips are pretty thick while Caleb's are average sized.

"Alright! I've got my things! Oh, Quinn! I found this really cool- HEY!"

Caleb pulls away with a lip smacking sound and I guess he's looking at Santana. I feel myself getting pulled backwards and then black wavy hair obstructing my view of Caleb.

"What the hell, Caleb!?" Santana snaps at him.

I hear Caleb chuckle. "It was just a hug."

"And a kiss!"

"But Quinn didn't mind." He steps around but Santana immediately steps backwards and holds my right hand with hers.

"What do you know what she minds or doesn't!?"

"She didn't pull away." Caleb smirks.

Santana releases her hold on my hand and stretches her arms backwards around me, to hug me so my front is pressed to her back. My heart starts racing.

"She's mine," Santana says childishly but my heart still soars at her words. "Don't touch her."

I make use of this opportunity to rest my chin on her left shoulder, wrapping my arms around her midsection; deciding to 'play along'. "Yeah what're you gonna do about that, Caleb?"

Caleb raises his eyebrows at me and I can see that he's trying not to smile. Santana lets me hug her for a few seconds until she slaps my hands.

"And you!" Santana fidgets and turns around to look at me. "How could you let him kiss you?"

I let out a laugh. "It was only on the cheek."

Caleb cuts in, "And Quinn told me that she has some important stuff to do today, that's why I'm here. To take her place for today."

Santana scans my face. "You have? What?"

I look at Santana but I can still see Caleb waving his arms in the background, motioning for me to just say 'yes'. I nod a few times and Santana's face falls. "Just office work. That's why Caleb's 'surprisingly' here to accompany you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Caleb replies for me. "C'mon. Let's grab some breakfast!"

"Oh, but Quinn has already bought breakfast for me," Santana counters.

"No I haven't," I reply.

Aha. I have. Always. Black coffee with a bagel or croissant or a sandwich. Until she wants a complete change of menu.

Both look at me and Santana has furrowed eyebrows.

"Quinn has to be there. To protect me." Santana crosses her arms in front of her chest as she looks back at Caleb.

"I could protect you. After all, I am a guy and stronger and with that wrist guard," Caleb points to my left hand. "She can't protect you for now." He laughs.

"But-"

"Sure," I cut her off as I hand Caleb her schedule. "I'll have to go back now to the office to clear up some work. Thanks Caleb. I'll see you tomorrow, Santana," I say quickly.

"I'll pick you up at eight!" Caleb shouts.

I hear Santana gasp loudly as I open her front door. "What!? Why are you picking her up at eight!? Tell me! Did you ask her on a date!?" She rambles. "Where are you going!?"

I didn't hear the rest of her questions because I shut the door. So much for making full use of the time I've left with Santana.

Stupid.

At least I'll be able to really figure if Santana does like me that way, or not. My phone vibrates and an unfamiliar number flashes on the screen.

"Jealous Santana..." I read out. "Strike one. From, Caleb."

I shake my head as I grin at phone.

Yeah, at least there's still some more hope about that.

* * *

**9** days left.

"So Quinn, are you dying?" Daphne leans on the table as she attempts to press my bruise.

I swat her hand away. "Nope. I'm actually enjoying it." I grin.

"Really? How is the Santana Lopez actually like?"

"Definitely not like how people described her. Well maybe at first but then she changed."

"You must've been the cause of it."

"No?"

"It's true. I've never ever heard or seen her personality changing for the better whenever her manager changes."

I scoff playfully. "Well I think everyone's reading too much into it. Santana is actually a great girl. Oh, Dan texted me. Gotta collect her schedule." I hold up my phone.

"Maybe you should remain being her manager!" Daphne shouts as I leave the lounge.

"Don't be silly!" I shout back.

Caleb said the plan was a success that day. He had sent me some more texts like,

_(1.09pm) Caleb: Grumpy Santana without Quinn, Strike two!  
_  
_(3.41pm) Caleb: All Santana talks about is Quinn, Strike three!_

_(6.55pm) Caleb: Overly protective & caring Santana who wanted to accompany you but I said she couldn't, when I told her that you have office work to clear again the next day, Strike four!  
_  
And I was like...

_(6.57pm) Me: There aren't any more strikes after three.. Plus, why in the world did you tell her that I've work to clear again tomorrow?  
_  
Caleb told me that he really needed to make sure that Santana does like me that way and so yesterday, I passed him Santana's schedule before I went back to the office to 'clear' some work again. I actually didn't have 'work' to 'clear'. I had spent the last two days in the office hiding from Dan & daydreaming about how it'll be like if I had a family with Santana.

Probably a brunette girl and a blonde boy. Or more if she'd like. And yesterday was when I realized...I might actually be in love with her. Even when I've known her for less than a month. I love everything about her. Her smile, her laughter, her stubbornness and how she enjoys teasing me. _Everything_. Even if she acts like a child sometimes. I don't even like her for her fame because I seriously dread the paparazzi.

But she won't ever date women. She said so. That it's weird for her to date one. Which implies that she's straight? So I've concluded that as long as she's happy, I'll be happy for her and I'll support her in every way I can.

But it's just too hard.

To make things worse for my increasing feelings for Santana, I finally took up her offer on staying at her apartment last night because I've had a few neighbors screaming and shouting "RATS!"

At the thought of a rat in my apartment, I shake my head in disgust before slowing down my car at the entrance of Santana's apartment building because I see her standing there. The second she sees my car, she sprints excitedly.

In freaking high heels. How does she do that?

"Quinn!" She plops into the passenger seat before slamming the door shut. "I've missed you! Oh my gosh," She hugs me tightly. "Did you manage to clear all your work? Caleb didn't let me call you because he said that you were really busy. "

"Oh. Y-Yeah. Yeah, I did. Yeah I was...busy," I let out a cough in annoyance to my own stammering. I feel bad for lying to her.

"You okay?"

I frantically nod my head.

"Coffee and a bagel!" She exclaims cutely when she spots her breakfast sitting in the cup holder compartment. "Thank you." She plants a kiss on my right cheek.

My heart doesn't jump that much anymore. In fact, it jumps a little and then decides to clench painfully; knowing that it'll always be a friendly kiss and nothing more.

"You're welcome," I tell her as I drive off to her first work location.

* * *

She had a great day. She seemed even happier than before and the photographers were so pleased with her. She's exhausted though, seeing her sleeping soundly on the passenger seat. I quickly drive back to her apartment, wanting her to get as much rest as possible.

I had to tug her out of the car just now because she was being a stubborn child. Santana tiredly makes her way to her bed and just falls face first onto it. I help to remove her heels. Poor girl. There was a swarm of reporters just now outside the studio building, questioning her about Caleb and she hid behind me. I put my arms out to protect Santana; like how I protected that girl in elementary school from those bullies. I didn't have much time to think about the similarities between those two scenarios as the security from the building quickly came out to help get Santana into the car.

Until now.

But I push the thought aside as I take a simple night gown from her closet. Santana swiftly changes into it, throwing her other clothes onto the floor before falling backwards back onto her bed. I carefully shift her upwards so that she can rest her head on the pillow. She's purposely making me do all the work because I can see her trying not to giggle.

But I like giving in to her.

Before tucking her in, I sit on the side of her bed with her feet resting on my thighs and I give her a slow foot massage even though it's hard because of my injury. I'm sure she loved it by the way she would sigh contentedly every few seconds before finally drifting off to sleep. I close her bedroom door quietly and I stretch and yawn. Wow. I'm really beat. I take a seat on Santana's couch as I sadly think back to some questions that the reporters had asked Santana.

_"Are you and Caleb a couple?"_

_"We know you guys have spent the past two days together."_

_"Will we get to see you guys on a photo shoot anytime soon, as a couple?"_

_"When will you announce your relationship?"_

They do seem quite compatible for each other. Caleb has dark brown hair which is slightly shorter than shoulder length and it's nicely styled. And he's a guy with slightly tanned skin, along with a nicely toned body. Him being a Levi's jeans & Calvin Klein underwear model gives you the chance to see his torso. Unlike me; a fair skinned rookie female model with dirty blonde hair. Who's about to quit anyway.

I softly bite the inside of my mouth; trying not to cry. I've never felt this way even when my last boyfriend broke up with me. I've never felt so torn & hurt. But why towards a girl? Why Santana? I know Caleb's helping me with Santana but I can't help and think what if they do get together as a couple? And what if Santana doesn't really like me in that way? What if she just sees me as her close friend? Plus, Caleb & Santana would make a hot celebrity couple. I know it does sound a little too overboard but really...I hate that I've been feeling the heartache.

Well...I guess I know what I should do once my job as her pretend manager is over and if she really doesn't like me that way.

Migrate.

* * *

_She hasn't been around in a week! Where could she be? I've tried asking Miss Sharon about my classmate but she wasn't sure either. I've been hearing my other classmates talking bad about her but I barely know her and she isn't around often so I can't do much about the gossips. __I get up to ask the other teachers because there's this weird nagging in my head, asking me to find her._

My eyelids fly open when I feel a presence above me. I shriek at a pair of eyes looking directly into mine and I immediately roll off the couch, landing on my butt.

I groan, "Santana...it's late."

"I can't sleep anymore."

"Why were you staring at me then?"

"I didn't know if I should wake you up or just crawl in next to you and so I opted to stare at your beautiful face for a while," Santana cheekily tells me.

"I'm never staying over again then."

"Why!"

"Firstly: I'm still pretty shaken by the Korean horror movie. Images still pop into my mind. Secondly: you keep doing creepy stuff." I rub my butt.

"I'm here for physical comfort! Besides, even if I still do creepy stuff, there's no way you'd want to move back to your own apartment." Santana beams at me.

That is...true. Moving on, it's only four in the morning so we could either go back to sleep or just stay up. I'm guessing it's the latter since Santana jumped onto the couch, grabbing the television remote and then surfing through the channels. I sit next to her and I try to stay awake just to accompany her.

Well I'm obviously failing at trying to be awake because I keep dozing off and I've to pinch myself every once in a while. I was surprised at first when Santana pulled my head onto her lap but I just sighed gladly as I adjust to get a more comfortable position before letting myself succumb to sleep.

* * *

**8** days left.

I frantically jab at the fourth level button in the elevator and then the closing doors button. Once the elevator starts making its way down, I lean back against the wall as I take deep & fast breaths.

Ssshhhit. That almost happened.

I wipe away the perspiration forming on my forehead and that's when I realized that my face is extremely warm.

I need to cool down. Like really. Really need to.

**40 minutes ago****, **_7.28pm_**.**  
  
_I glare at the happy tanned skinned girl who's sitting on the couch and cheekily chewing on her nails as I shift uncomfortably in my spot, in front of her._

_"Don't move."_

_"But I feel so exposed..." I explain as I cover my cleavage. Why do I still agree to her ridiculous requests...?_

_"Have you ever not worn a bikini before? Move your arm away!" I oblige and Santana laughs as she whips out her phone and takes a picture._

_"Hey!" I lunge forward but she extends her right hand and motions for me to step back to my original spot. "You better not post that online."_

_"I won't. It's for myself."_

_"Gosh. You're such a perv." I roll my eyes at her._

_Santana just shrugs and starts taking more pictures. I did my best to stay still until my phone starts ringing._

_"Who said you could move?"_

_"Santana..." I quickly thought of a random excuse. "It might be my mother."_

_"Fine."_

_I pick up my phone and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion to the unknown number._

_"Hello?"_

_**"Oh my god, Quinn! I finally got your number!"  
**__  
I stone for a while before my face breaks out into a smile. "Rachel?"_

_Rachel squeals through the receiver and I jump excitedly in my spot._

_**"It's you! It's really you!"**_

_"Yes it's me!" I reply as enthusiastically as my best friend, whom I haven't spoken to since I left for L.A. "I'm so sorry I haven't called at all." I pout even though Rachel can't see it._

_**"It's alright. I know you've been really busy,"** Rachel assures me. **"Looking good in those posters!"**_

_I laugh, embarrassed. "No way. Other models look way better."_

_From the corner of my right eye, I can see that perverted tanned skinned girl slowly appearing and scanning my face. I give Santana a weird look before turning away._

_Rachel squeals again, __**"To me, you're the best and will always be!"**_

_"Thank you!" I say gratefully. "How'd you get my number?"_

_**"Oh. I bumped into your parents last evening and they gave me your new number. They told me to try contacting you since they could barely get to you."  
**_  
_I shake my head, disappointed in myself and my parents. "Yeah I haven't spoken to them since I reluctantly gave them my new number."_

_**"I know..."** Rachel replies sympathetically. **"Your mother's sorry for not defending you."**_

_"Oh well. It's in the past. How're you?"_

_**"I'm good. But Finn broke up with me for continuously staring at a model's ass from a magazine."** Rachel says happily._

_"Oh no... Wait. Why do you sound so happy?"_

_**"I don't know. I feel free? Yeah. I feel free! Like a bird! Whoohoo! Wanna know which model's ass I stared at?"**_

_"Uh...sure." I let out a laugh._

_**"Brittany Pierce's!"**_

_I fake a cough. "I know her!"_

_**"Really!? Do you think you could help me get her autograph? Could you? COULD YOU? Please? I promise I'll do anything! I'll buy you meals, I'll buy you drinks, I'll even teach you math again just please help me get her autograph!"**_

_I snort, "I knew you were bisexual! Alright, I'll do my best to get it."_

_**"Hey! I think every girl is bisexual! Just whether it's more towards the same gender or the opposite gender."**_

_"What kind of logic is that?" I laugh. "Anyway, I really miss you."_

_**"I really miss you too,"** Rachel sighs. **"I might fly to L.A to visit you."**_

_"Really?" I start jumping in my spot again like an excited child. I see Santana appearing from the corner of my eye again and I decide to go to her kitchen._

_**"Yes of course. I need your physical comfort for my break-up."** Rachel dramatically sniffs._

_"You were the one who instigated the break-up."_

_**"Oh well. That girl has a better ass than Finn. Anyway, I've to go. I'll tell you if I do book a flight there. We'll talk more, soon!"  
**_  
_"Please do! Can't wait to see you!"_

_**"Me too! Mwah! Love you!"**_

_"Love you too! Bye!" I blow Rachel a kiss through the phone before hanging up._

_I walk out to see Santana on the couch, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and staring straight ahead. I put my phone on the coffee table. "I'm gonna get changed."_

_"Who was that?"_

_I turn to look at Santana. "Who?"_

_"On the phone."_

_"Ohh... None of your concern." I let out a laugh before tying my hair up into a messy bun._

_"Who was it?"_

_"Girl friend."_

_Santana's face visibly falls, "You're attached...?"_

_I furrow my eyebrows. "What? No. As in my friend who is a girl. She's my best friend."_

_"Rachel?"_

_"Yeah, Rachel."_

_"When is she coming? You'll still be with me right?"_

_I raise my eyebrows before teasing her, "Okay...you. It's bad to eavesdrop on people's conversations."_

_"You were freaking screaming," Santana replies, upset._

_"Okay, relax." I widen my eyes in confusion at her before picking up my phone. I unlock it and I smile while saving Rachel's new number._

_"You never seem so excited when you're with me..."_

_"Hm?" I look at Santana._

_Santana huffs before standing up and walking away. "Never mind."_

_I watch as Santana dejectedly walks to the kitchen. I quickly follow her._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Santana deadpans._

_"Are you jealous?" I smirk._

_"What? Whatever for?" She snaps at me._

_"Oo. Pretend I didn't say anything." I hold up my hands. "I'll stay with Rachel when she visits. I'm sorry for staying here." I make my way to Santana's room to get my clothes and I toss my phone onto her bed._

_"Please don't leave." Santana's distinctive hurt voice echoes in her bedroom._

_"Uh...I'm not going anywhere?"_

_"I mean, don't leave me to stay with Rachel when she visits. Please?"_

_I tuck my lip in my mouth as I try my best not to smile at a-totally-jealous-Santana. "But you've Caleb. You don't need me." I smile at her before grabbing my top but it gets snatched away even before I could put it over my head._

_"I don't want Caleb. I want you."_

_Just like that, I feel my heart racing at her words._

_She wants _me_._

_I know it's stupid of me to think that it sounds like there's a double meaning behind those three words but how am I suppose to interpret that when Santana's eyes seem to be full of lust? I watch as Santana throws my shirt across the room, blatantly taking glances at my-almost-exposed chest and then scanning my whole body. Then, she did something which made me wet._

_She licked her lips and seductively bit her bottom one._

_DAMN. That was so freaking HOT. URGH._

_My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel my bikini bottoms getting soaked at the thought of the sexually intimate things that could happen between Santana and I at like any moment now. Why is my body reacting like this?_

_My phone rings._

_BLOODY HELL! I mentally take a knife and stab all the imaginary audience around. I point & motion to my phone as I still couldn't form words from Santana's earlier seductive actions. She slowly closes her eyes and motions for me to pick it up before she sits on the bed in frustration._

_"Hello?"_

_**"Oh, Quinn! I've actually just remembered that I've a major meeting in two weeks so I wouldn't be able to visit you anytime soon."  
**_  
_"Oh. It's fine, Rach. I-I-I'm sure we can arrange...uh...another time."_

_**"..."**_

_Shit. Rachel knows something's on when I stammer like that._

_"Rach?"_

_**"Is he hot?"** I can hear the smirk in Rachel's voice._

_"No. Wait. What're you talking about? I'm not sleeping with anyone! I haven't slept with anyone since Sam." I take this chance to glance at Santana and she's eyeing me. I quickly turn away._

_**"Yeaaah sure, Quinn. Tell me, what are you wearing right now? Or are you even wearing anything at all?"  
**_  
_"I...uh...I'm wearing a...a bikini," I answer truthfully._

_**"... ...Nice. Enjoy yourself!"**_

_"Wait, Rach-"_

_**"PLAY SAFE!"** and she hangs up._

_"Rachel again?" Santana says bitterly._

_"Yeah."_

_"So!" Santana jumps up. "Where were we?"_

_"I-I...don't know what you're talking about." Possibly about to strip each other and have sex?_

_"I'm sure you know what I mean..." She says huskily as she makes her way towards me._

_Of course I know what she means but I don't want to be a freaking one night stand! "I really don't... Why are you acting like this...?" I step backwards._

_Santana doesn't say anything as she continues moving towards me. She seductively bites her bottom lip again. I bite the inside of my mouth to suppress a moan; which is really dying to escape my mouth. As much as I'd love to...I can't. Not when I'm in love with her. Why is she acting like this? Hasn't she stopped with the sleeping around? And what's gonna happen to me even if I do agree? Who knows, she most likely just wants to experiment, using me and after the whole 'experimentation of lady sex', I'd be left alone, hurt and still in love with a girl who was just fooling around with me. I can't have that. I have to stop Santana before I finally give in to temptation to rip off her clothes and let her remove my two piece swimsuit as we barbarically & sexually attack each other's body!_

_Santana's lustful eyes bore into my worried yet aroused ones but just as she's two feet away from me and she reaches out to my face, I did something Quinn Fabray seldom does._

I ran away.

The elevator door opens on the fourth level and I clumsily dash out towards the swimming pool because my legs feel like jelly and my bikini bottoms is totally damp. Thinking about how wet I actually got from just imagining that Santana and I slept together, makes me even more wet; if that's even possible. I grab a clean folded towel, shoving my hand phone in-between it before dumping the towel onto a free relaxer chair. I rip the wrist guard off my left hand and immediately diving into the pool even though it's already at night.

Sigh. I can't believe that almost happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites, I really appreciate every single one! And just to clarify, I think I did state that some/most of the characters would have either slightly or completely different personalities from the original. And I also really hope that you guys can review & give me some feedback about my writing or anything :) some constructive criticism I guess. Let's get on with the story! This is the longest chapter I've written so...yay? :D**

* * *

Urgh for the love of God! I ran out without taking the key! I dry my hair in frustration with the towel before glancing at the time on my phone.

**9.00pm**

Santana should still be awake but I'm gonna try my luck with the door. I drop the towel into the used-towels-basket before hesitantly going back up to Santana's apartment.

Oh thank goodness the front door is still unlocked. I enter and close the door as quietly as possible since the lights in the living room are off. I drop my phone onto the couch and I plop onto it right after. I feel my eyelids slowly shutting when I realized that I haven't washed up.

And my clothes are in Santana's room.

I groan to myself before pushing myself up. I see a figure under her bed sheets and my clothes neatly placed on a random chair in her room and my duffle bag full of my other clean clothes is next to that chair. I tiptoe across the room even though the floor is marbled and I freeze when I hear Santana shifting in her bed.

She sniffs. "Don't go..."

I fix my eyes onto her face. She's asleep but I didn't know that she sleep-talks. And I think it's adorable. She's all snuggled and wrapped up under her blanket, along with a grey hoodie over her head. My heart tightens when I hear a sob escape Santana's mouth, followed by a whimper.

"Please don't go... Please?"

The most I could do, or more like I wanted to do, was to walk over and plant a gentle kiss onto her cheek. That seemed to have calmed her a little since I felt her body relax before she lets out a long sigh.

* * *

**7** days left.

Santana has another day off today so I decided to do part of what I planned to do. I didn't want to stay at Santana's house, if not it'll be even more awkward after I awkwardly had to go back to Santana's apartment to wash up and then sleep on her couch...and then greet her in the morning before I quickly scrambled out of her apartment.

So I'm at my own apartment now. Hoping that I wouldn't spot any rats in here.

I hesitantly typed this letter. It's not a letter of resignation because I know I can't just quit like that again but I just want to inform Dan how much I had enjoyed being Santana's manager and I just want to thank him. For forcing me to do it. I printed it and sealed it in an envelope, ready to pass it to Dan when my contract finally gets terminated.

I was busy admiring how quickly my left wrist healed and the bruise fading from my cheek when the door bell rang. I confusedly get up to look through the peephole.

No one.

My eyes widen in panic. What if it's the creepy Korean lady!?

"Quinn!" Santana's face suddenly appears through the peephole. "I know you're in there. Let me in please."

I hold my breath. I don't really want to let her in...

She knocks on the door while ringing the doorbell, making a ruckus in the hallway. "Quinn...please."

I huff sadly and hesitantly open the door. "What're you doing here?"

"To talk," Santana says as she walks towards the couch.

_The letter_. I close the door and hurriedly walk to the living room.

"Dan forced you?" Santana snorts at my laptop screen. "Hey!" she exclaims as I close my laptop.

"Not for your eyes." I pick the laptop and envelope up before proceeding to put them on my bed.

"But it's about me," Santana replies as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah and how great of a person you are."

"Are you giving that to Dan? When?"

"My last day with you."

There's a pause for a while until I break the silence. "Do you want a drink? Water? Coffee?"

"Water please." Santana smiles at me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I calmly ask as I hand Santana a cup of water.

"Yesterday."

I press my lips together into a thin line. Just thinking of yesterday makes my thoughts go wild.

Just stop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to actually want to sleep with you. I was horny and I...didn't know what I was thinking," Santana chuckles nervously as she explains. "I'm straight, you're straight and could we please just pretend that yesterday never happened?"

I quickly blink away the oncoming tears. I know I was the one who ran away and not wanting it to happen but why do I feel so disappointed when she said she didn't mean to sleep with me? Why? And why can't I just tell her that I might be in love with her? And that I want to be the only one who'd be able to hold her every second of the day, to show off to the world that she's the most wonderful person in the world, to be the only one who makes her smile and feel loved, to be the one who'd always be there & hold her whenever she needs someone, to be able to whisper positive compliments into her ear when we make love.

Hm...

Did I just think of us making love? Well...this is bad. Really bad for me.

I frantically nod my head. "Yeah let's just forget about it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.."

Santana shrugs before a smile tugs at one end of her lips. "Okay then."

From there, we really acted like yesterday's almost-lady-sex never occurred. Our relationship is so weird. We talked and just enjoyed each other's company for the whole day. Our conversations ranged from funny to serious to crazy to out-of-this-world things. It's just so comfortable talking to Santana. Even if she suddenly explodes and makes sarcastic comments about other people.

I really wish I could do this forever because I don't think there'll be anyone else like her.

* * *

**4** days left.

My blanket is being tugged away and I whine as I try to pull it back but fail to do so. I curl up into a ball and bury my face into the pillow.

"Quinn! I've my Pilates class!"

"Mm...yourself." I swat at the air.

"No! I want you to bring me there."

I mumble incoherently as I doze off again- "OW!" I rub my butt. I snuggle back into the pillow as I let out a sigh. But then I feel Santana sit on me and freaking start tickling me!

"S-Stop! STOP!"

"Never! Until you promise to get up and take me to my class!" Santana laughs evilly.

I fidget wildly as I laugh out loudly. Soon, Santana ends up lying on the couch and I'm hovering over her, both of us laughing like mad people. Our laughter dies down and I stare longingly into her eyes. I'm not sure if she's staring back at me with the same emotion though. I want to lean forward and have her lips come in contact with mine but I don't dare.

My phone saves me and I quickly grab it from the coffee table. I grin and scoff at the text.

"Who's that?"

I ignore Santana as I hurriedly type a message back.

(8.44am) Me: No, I haven't told her yet. I don't really intend to.

Santana leans up to take a peek but I jerk backwards.

"Who's that?" She gives me an upset look.

"Um... Caleb?"

Santana frowns. "When did you guys start texting?"

"Hm... Let's see..." I was halfway thinking when a new text came in.

(8.44am) Caleb: You better! Santana deserves to have someone like you in her life, as her lover, even if you're a female.

I sigh at the text.

(8.46am) Me: That's the thing, I'm a girl. I might be bisexual but Santana's straight.

I jerk backwards again when Santana sits up to take a peek. She shoves me off of her and she rolls off the couch.

"What the hell is so secretive that I can't see?"

I open my mouth but deciding to close it when I have no excuse. Santana clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes at me before leaving me all alone in her living room.

(8.49am) Caleb: You can't confirm that so just do it :( y'know those two days were well spent, with me finding out whether Santana likes you that way and I can truthfully say that she does.

(8.50am) Me: I'm scared. And worried.

(8.52am) Caleb: Do you not trust me? :'(

(8.55am) Me: It's not that. It's just...I've never experienced rejection before.

(8.55am) Caleb: You lucky ass.

I snort at his latest text.

(8.57am) Me: That's not it. I just wasn't entirely bothered with going after my crushes. I took the chance to wait for some guy to come after me.

(8.59am) Caleb: You must've been drop-dead-gorgeous since then!

(9.00am) Me: Haha no way! You flatter me. Anyway, I gotta send Santana to her Pilates class. I'll text you later.

(9.03am) Caleb: You really are! Yeah okay, take care! AND YOU BETTER TELL HER SOON.

I toss my phone onto the couch as I stand up to make my way to Santana's bedroom and knock on the door. There's a muffled "Come in" and I turn the doorknob. Santana ties her hair into a neat bun before throwing her stuff into her casual handbag.

"I'll be back by one. If not, the latest would be six," Santana says with a hint of anger. She walks towards the door but I stand in front of her before she could exit. "Move it."

"You don't need me to send you there?"

"No," Santana spits out. "Don't wanna crash your time with your boyfriend." She tries to walk around me but I grab her arm.

"Is that what this is about?"

"What?" She snaps as she gives me a death glare.

"You think Caleb and I are dating?"

"Aren't you guys?" Santana says coldly before jerking her arm out of my grasp but I catch it again. "Stop it!"

"No! You stop it! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I hate it when other people spend time with you okay! I don't know why but I just hate it!" Santana shouts at me before she starts crying.

I stare at her with an incredulous look.

"I just...hate it okay.." Santana drops her bag as she squats and wraps her arms around her knees. "Come back.. Please don't go..." She whispers before her body starts shaking with sobs. "I need you, please come back... Don't leave me alone with these people..please..."

I slowly squat down as well, trying to decipher if she's having some triggered memories or if she's talking to me instead. "Santana..?" I whisper cautiously.

"Please...how could you just disappear like that without telling me..?"

She's definitely having some bad memories.

I place my hands on her cheeks as I did my best to wipe her tears away. At the same time, Santana looks up at me and tears well up in my own eyes when her red teary eyes meet mine. It's as if I can see that the small and child-like version of Santana is here. I scoot as close as possible to her before sitting on the floor, prying her arms away from her legs and pulling her towards me. Santana got the hint and immediately wrapped her arms around my upper body with her face buried in the crook of my neck. What I didn't expect was for her to sit on my lap, her front pressed against mine and wrapping her legs around my back. Part of me wanted to pull away because my body's reacting excitedly, my heart thumping like crazy to our really close physical contact and I didn't want Santana to feel my rapid heartbeat but I still held her tightly anyway, rubbing my palms up and down her back. Sometimes drawing some small circles on her back with my thumbs, hoping she'll calm down soon because her Pilates class starts in thirty-five minutes.

Her body jerks in another sob before she whispers again, "Come back... What am I supposed to do without you? Please God, bring her back to me... I-I love her."

I'm just gonna be in denial and assume the person Santana's talking about is her mother.

I tighten my arms around Santana and I smile when I feel her doing the same. "Shh..." I coo as I rest my left cheek on the top of her head. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here. I'm here for you. Don't worry okay? Do you still wanna go for your Pilates class?" I loosen my hold around her but she tightens hers again as she whimpers. "Okay we'll stay here."

I spent at least an hour slowly rocking her back and forth because she wouldn't stop crying. I guess something terrible must've happened to her in the past because I've never seen her so small and so broken. She had tired herself out from the breakdown because she fell asleep in my arms. I had trouble standing up and balancing myself as Santana was gripping onto me like a koala bear. I'm just relieved that I'm slightly taller than her and she's pretty light.

She kept whimpering when I tried to pry her off my body and wanting her to drop onto the couch. I had to keep reassuring her that I'm still here, that I'm not going anywhere and that she isn't alone. She finally allows herself to be dropped onto the couch but catches my right arm just before I walk away.

"Please don't go," Santana says too quietly that I almost didn't hear.

I sigh before motioning for her to move over so that I'll be able to lie down next to her. I throw & adjust the blanket over our legs before taking a good look at Santana's finally peaceful sleeping face.

A few minutes ago, she had the look of a broken kid desperately wanting attention, or more like deprived of attention from her parents. Now she seems relaxed but I'm still worried. Has she been having nightmares like these? Why hadn't I noticed earlier? How long has she been going through this alone?

My lips tremble as tears well up in my eyes, thinking sadly that Santana might've been a lonely kid who didn't get much attention from her parents. I gently wipe away her dried up tear tracks before slowly tracing her jaw line.

"You're not alone, Santana," I whisper. "You've Caleb, you've me. I don't know about your family though but I'm sure that they love you."

When I knew that Santana had finally drifted off to a deep sleep, I pry myself away and tucked her in before deciding to clear some emails.

Santana woke a couple of hours later, seeming even more refreshed than she had been for the past few days. She told me about how she had a weird dream of breaking down in front of me. All I did was nod and pretending that it only happened in her 'dream'. Caleb did say that Santana doesn't like to seem so vulnerable in front of people so I'm not going to embarrass her by telling her that it really did happen.

* * *

**3** days left.

It still puzzles me how my relationship with Santana is like, one moment we're all close and happy, the next moment we're awkward & distant and then not long, we're back to being close and all those kinds of stuff. I'm really confused on how both of us can act as if there isn't any sexual tension between us after those very close encounters. Or maybe it's just me still feeling those sexual tensions towards her?

"Oh Quinn!"

"Yeah?"

"You can clear your things today." Dan smiles warmly at me.

"Huh?"

"Logan's back. Here is the cheque for your hard work," He takes it out from his inner blazer pocket. "Thank you for your help. And I do hope to see you soon if possible."

I slowly take the cheque from his hands. I'm not prepared leaving Santana yet. I have yet to prepare myself to give Dan the letter! It's just so unexpected but the numbers I see on the cheque diverts my attention to it as my eyes bulge.

"Is this like three times plus commission or something!? It's a huge number!" I exclaim as I wave the cheque in front of Dan's face.

"It's no big deal for Logan. Especially when you had to deal with such a model like Santana."

"But it's six digits! This is really too much. Take it back." I try shoving the cheque into his hands but he backs away.

"If you don't take that, Logan will kill me. He specifically told me to make sure that you bank it in or I'll lose my job."

"Wha..?"

Dan nods overdramatically. I can't deny that so I sighed and hesitantly thanked him. He told me that there'll be a party for me but I told him not to. Then he told me that there will be a party for Logan's return & recovery. That, I will have to attend. I hugged Dan and thanked him for everything he had done before leaving to pack my things.

"We'll miss you," Anne dramatically sniffs but she's really crying. "You're like a cool yet an extremely nice person. It'll be hard just to talk to Daphne."

"Hey!" Daphne nudges Anne as she wipes her own tears away too.

My colleagues, really...

"I'll keep in touch okay?" I tell them as I hug them goodbye.

"What're you going to do?" Daphne asks.

"Maybe I'll relax for a while. And then go back to New York to visit some University mates and my parents. I don't know. I'll see how things go." I shrug.

"Tell us when you're leaving for New York and we'll send you off!" Anne shouts as I open the entrance door.

"Will do. I'll see you guys." I smile as I finally step out of the building for good.

I've decided to just send the letter to Dan via email because I don't want to go back to the office and then see Santana face to face. I might just confess everything to her. I wanted to call Santana and tell her that I wouldn't be going to her apartment from today onwards but I decided not to. Also, Dan did mention to me that with Logan around, Santana's schedule is going to be even busier than the past month. So...I'm using that as an excuse not to call her.

I decided to book a flight to New York, in two days, and I finally called my parents to tell them that. They were so excited over the phone. I apologized for not calling them back the past nineteen months but they shrugged it off saying they know how busy it must've been for me and they also apologized to me for everything that had happened before I was flown to L.A; I know they thought modeling wasn't an ideal job for me but I was so happy when they told me how proud they were of me seeing me on huge posters in the mall.

* * *

**1 day** before the flight to New York.

"Rach?"

**"Yes, Quinnie?"**

" I like her.. Like, really extremely like," I say as I put the neatly folded clothes into my luggage.

"**Are you sure**?"

"I am. But what do I do? Should I tell her before I leave?"

**"Yes. I think you should. I've heard people saying that the possibility of being rejected is worth the other possibility of something great happening to you and the person you've been loving for so long,"** Rachel sighs. **"Wait, how long have you loved her for?"**

"I don't know if I love her like that but I know that I really like her. I think it has been almost a month. So you really think I should tell her?"

**"A month...well I think you should tell her. Unless you know for sure that she's straight. But if you know that she really isn't then I definitely encourage you to tell her. Use your emotions. Your hand gestures. Anything to prove your love for her."**

I roll my eyes at my best friend's overdramatic words. I can even imagine her doing those gestures and exaggerated facial expressions.

**"And you're bisexual too!"** She suddenly changes the topic.

"Yeah we both loved the steamy scene between Mila Kunis & Natalie Portman in 'Black Swan' okay. And Rachel..." I scan the room to see if I've left anything.

**"Yeah?"**

"I think she is straight."

My best friend remains silent.

"Rachel? What should I do?"

**"I still think you should. You've told me that she acts as if she likes you too right? And that she doesn't seem as comfortable towards other people; only towards you. So maybe, just maybe there's a possibility that she likes you too."**

"But what if she just sees me as a really close friend?"

**"Quinn!"**

"What?"

**"I've never heard you being so extremely negative before!"**

"...but-"

**"No buts'!"  
**  
"I don't really want to risk my friendship with her..."

**"I really wish I have professional love advice for you, Quinn,"** Rachel sighs sadly. **"But as you can tell...I'm not doing well in that area either."**

"It's alright," I assure Rachel. "Okay! What have I got to lose besides my friendship with Santana? I'll be moving back to New York anyway."

**"You're moving back? What if she does reciprocate your feelings?"**

"Then...I won't move to New York. I'll stay there for a month to visit you and my parents and...I'll see how things go."

**"Are you sure?"**

"...positive."

**"So when are you gonna tell her?"**

"Possibly this evening. There's a party for our boss' return & fast recovery."

**"Quinn, possibly?"**

"Well...I might not actually have the full courage to do it-"

**"YOU HAVE TO DO IT!"  
**  
"OKAY. OKAY!"

**"Good. I'll be waiting for your call on the situation. Gotta go! Love you!"**

"Fine. Love you too."

Just as I hang up, another call comes in.

**"Hey you, beautiful."**

"Hey, sexy."

Caleb gasps. "**You're flirting with me! Let's continue! So..."** His softer tone turned to a cocky one at the last word. **"How about I really pick you up at 8 tonight?"**

"Nice try but I've to attend some party tonight." I laugh at him.

**"Heh. Okay,"** He clears his throat as his tone goes back to the softer one. **"Have you told her?"**

I roll my eyes before replying, "You mean...Santana?"

**"Yeah. If you haven't, I'm really going to."**

"NO! Hey! Please don't!"

**"Alright! I was just messing with you. So when are you going to tell her?"**

"Possibly this evening?"

**"Possibly?"**

I roll my eyes again. "Yes possibly."

**"Do you need some support? I can be there. Hiding...somewhere."**

I laugh. "I appreciate it but it's alright. Maybe I'll need you to pick me up if things go bad," I jokingly say.

**"You've got it! I'll be a call away. Good luck!"**

* * *

I hurriedly make my way into the building. I am so late. I took a nap and I overslept! Who does that? _Quinn Fabray_. If Daphne hadn't called me, I'm sure to have missed the whole party. Goodness, I'm so irresponsible. Even Priscilla, the receptionist, is not at her desk and she's most likely upstairs with everyone else. I press the 8th floor button and I take deep breaths as I try to think of what to say to Santana when I see her. I start increasing the amount of breaths in take it.

Oh god. I can't do it.

I cautiously make my way towards the biggest meeting room, making sure to avoid bumping into Santana. A figure crashes into my left side just as I open the meeting room door.

"You made it!" Anne hugs me. Not long after, Daphne comes running towards me too.

Daphne slaps my arm before glaring at me, "You're lucky that you were Santana's manager. If not, Logan might be upset about you arriving late."

I give them an apologetic smile. "Sorry..."

"Santana's been looking for you, by the way," Anne says as she glances around the room filled with a lot of people.

My mouth goes dry as I slowly glance around the room too. When I spot the black but a little grey haired person I've been looking for, I excuse myself.

I welcomed Logan back before apologizing for my tardiness. He waved it off before gratefully taking my right hand and placing a kiss on top of it.

_Wow._

He thanked me for everything I had done and I just waved it off this time as not a big deal. This was one of those rare times where I had a conversation longer than a minute with Logan because I seldom see him around but I excuse myself to the restroom when our conversation starts to stray towards the awkward atmosphere.

After relieving myself, I wash my hands as I look at my reflection in the mirror. How can I look so dead and feeling depressed about rejection when it hasn't even happened yet? I scoff at myself before pulling out a paper towel and drying my hands. I adjust my hair a little before grabbing my clutch and exiting the restroom.

I hear muffled patters of someone running on the carpeted flooring. My eyes widen as the familiar smokin' hot model, dressed in a sexy red tube dress which hugs her cruves oh-so-perfectly, which also stops just slightly above her mid-thigh, shocks me by lunging forward at me and I stay frozen. My heart rate is increasing rapidly and I try to pull away but she doesn't let me.

"Oh my god..." Santana whispers. "You're back." She tightens her hug.

I finally manage to pry her away from me because I really don't want her to notice how fast my heart's beating. I can't do anything about covering my flushed face but thank goodness Santana doesn't seem to notice it.

"Only for the party though," I let out a laugh.

"What? Why?" She sniffs as she questions me.

"Because I still want to spend time with my family and old friends back in New York."

"You'll still be here for good, right?"

I don't say anything for a while until Santana nudges me worriedly.

"It depends." I shrug.

"On what?" Still as demanding as ever, Santana. Still adorable as ever too.

"I don't know. If I get a job?"

"Be my manager!" Santana finally cheers up.

"Aha no. There's no way that's happening."

"Why not!?"

"You're like, a top model. You need really experienced managers."

"I don't need experienced, awfully annoying, insensitive and serious mangers."

"They've to do their job. Just like I did." And they can't be too comfortable or they might fall in love with you.

_Just like I did._

Santana's shoulders slumps. "You didn't tell me that you weren't gonna be my manager anymore."

I shrug. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. My ex-manager came out of the blue and just told me that Logan came back and I..." crap. I can't tell her that I didn't call her because I was afraid that I might confess my feelings.

Oh my gosh, she's in front of me. I keep shrugging.

"I've to tell you something," I suddenly blurt out.

Wait. Wait. Wait! I'm not completely ready yet!

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath as I scan the area; no one else besides us. Santana's looking at me expectantly. Urgh you know what, let's just get it over with.

"I like you," I say bluntly.

"I like you too." Santana smiles brightly at me.

"No...I mean, I like-like you. Uh.. I love...how you finally opened up to me and you being yourself towards other people too. How you're so passionate about your job and in everything that you do. I just..."

Santana raises her eyebrows.

"I fell in love with you."

I said it.

"I love everything about you. Your smile, you teasing me, how cute you are when you act like a kid, that excitement you never fail to show whenever I surprise you with food, your adorable sleepy mode in the mornings when I wake you up and how you'd always fail to bribe me with money in attempt to let you sleep for five more minutes," I grin to myself at the memories. "Your laughter, your cheekiness, just everything," I shrug. "Everything about you."

Tears well up in Santana's eyes and a smile never fading from her face as she takes my right hand in both of hers and I patiently yet eagerly wait for her response.

As those tears roll down her cheeks, her smiles fades.

"I...I'm flattered, Quinn. I really am but..." Santana shakes her head.

My heart stopped beating for a moment, a painful & strong tug at it follows.

"I don't...I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry. I'm not...sure.." Santana shakes her head in confusion.

I can't breathe. My heart just broke into a million pieces and I swear that it'll take forever to be fixed. Worse dramatic case scenario, my heart will never be fixed. I forcefully pull my hand away from Santana's tight grip as I suddenly feel a burst of tears wanting to escape my eyes.

"Quinn..." She reaches out to me but I step away from her reach.

"...wha-what...about that time when...we almost slept together..?" I whisper.

"You were in that bikini and I...wasn't thinking clearly...both of us weren't-"

"I'm sorry. I know you've said that it's weird for you," I let out a small laugh before giving her a shaky smile. "Forget about my confession. We better get back to Logan's party."

"Quinn..."

I turn away and briskly making my way towards the meeting room. I keep wiping at my eyes, not wanting any possible trace of tears to be there before entering the room. With my head slightly down, I make a beeline for the buffet spread on the right side of the room and I take a decent amount of food before hiding myself in one corner of the room. Like literally, I'm hiding behind a curtain; not wanting anyone talking to me. The only people who can see me are those on the opposite building or those who look up while walking along the sidewalks.

I stare at my plate of food as I bring up the serviette to wipe the tears at my eyes every few seconds. After a while of silent crying , I finally decide to dump my still-almost-full-plate of food and then making sure to avoid everyone as I exit the room and head towards the elevators. Once I reach the ground level, I retrieve my phone from my clutch.

Sigh. Rachel didn't pick up. I guess she must be pretty tired for the day seeing how it's already one in the morning in New York. I decide to try Caleb instead.

**"Hey you. How did it-"** He stops talking when I sniff.

"Caleb... I'm sorry to disturb you but..do you think you could..."

**"Where're you?"** I hear shuffling and then a lady's muffled voice.

"Oh...you don't have to if you're busy," I whisper apologetically. "I'll just-"

**"Where are you?"** Caleb asks worriedly. **"No! I'm not staying the night! My friend needs me- Get off me, woman!"** He whispers angrily to the lady. **"Quinn, I'm on my way. Your office?"**

"Yeah..."

**"Ten minutes, tops. Hang in there."**

I slide my phone into my clutch before slumping onto one of those couches in the reception area. I wanted to call Rachel again but I didn't want to disrupt her sleep. It feels as if someone stuck a knife into my heart and I can't seem to pull it out and I just wanna rip my heart now. Right now, I'm so wishing that I didn't have any feelings. I let my tears continuously fall, silently sobbing to myself.

When I hear the elevator ding open echoing throughout the empty reception area, I messily wipe my tears away before burying my face in my palms. I mentally curse at the person invading my space when I feel the couch dip on my right.

"Quinn... Please..."

Oh my god, why did she have to come down here?

I wipe my face before turning to look at Santana. "Don't let me ruin your night." I try to give her a genuine smile but it turned out to be a shaky one.

"You know we can still be...friends, right? I don't wanna lose you."

Why the hell does she look so hurt & broken even when she was the one who rejected me? And is she being serious right now? I want to scream at the top of my lungs that it's impossible to do that. It's hard to be friends with the one you love so dearly. I know I've only known Santana for a month but I really have fallen in love with her.

"Quinn?"

"Go up okay? I really don't want to ruin your night-"

"Quinn!" A new voice cuts in.

I whip my head around to see a familiar brunette dude, dressed in just a white v-neck shirt & fitting dark blue jeans and his sneakers squeaking against the marbled floor as he stops when he spots Santana.

"Seriously, what's up with you & Caleb?" Santana whispers with irritation clouding her voice.

"Have a good night," I tell her before standing up and wanting someone's physical comfort.

"Quinn!" Santana's trembling voice echoes throughout the level.

Caleb protectively wraps his left arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards his body as I cling onto his shirt. He opens the passenger door of his car for me and I quickly buckle the seatbelt. Neither of us say anything as he drives off.

"Hey..." Caleb whispers after a short period of silence. "What's your address?"

I shake my head, staring straight ahead. "Do you...do that 'staying the night with someone but not for sex' thing at your place? And for someone else other than Santana...?"

He places his fingers under my chin and gently turns my face to face him. "I can make an exception." He gives me a warm smile before holding my left hand with his right and I quickly grip onto it.

Caleb held onto my hand all the way until he had to open his apartment's front door. He leads me to sit at his small dining table before pouring a cup of water for me. I patiently wait for Caleb to do what he has to do, quickly gulping down the cup of water when I think of Santana rejecting me. I'm just making myself feel worse.

I immediately place the empty cup in the sink when I almost wanted to throw it onto the floor to vent my anger and just at the right time, Caleb walks out with a shirt and a huge pair of shorts.

"These are the smallest I have," Caleb says apologetically.

"It's fine, thank you." I give him a small smile.

I had decided to just wear his shirt, which are still oversized for me, and just my panties because his shorts couldn't even stay at my waist or hips. I washed up and Caleb told me that I could crawl into his bed first.

* * *

I could barely catch any sleep even with Caleb holding me the entire night and he held me like how a parent would when their child is hurt. He even attempted to sing some lullabies for me but I think he sang himself to sleep instead.

"Scrambled eggs, five slices of crispy bacon and some toast!" Caleb announces like an over-enthusiastic waiter in a restaurant and sets the plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I say softly with a smile before poking the bacon with my fork and then playing around with my food instead of eating.

"I'm sorry."

I look at him. "Huh? What for?"

"I really thought Santana did like you that way. It was so obvious for those two days without you," Caleb disappointedly says.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I'm thankful that you were even willing to do something like that for someone you barely know."

"It's no big deal," Caleb shrugs. "What time is it?"

"Uh...three minutes to eight."

"I've to get ready. Do you want me to send you home?"

"If it's convenient for you." I smile.

I quickly tried to finish my breakfast but I still left half of it. Caleb gobbled the rest down as I went to get changed. We managed to stop by Santana's apartment to grab my duffle bag and thankfully, she wasn't home. Waterworks from my eyes had begun once again, thinking about all the memories and hopes that I had with Santana, only to be slapped straight that she doesn't like me that way. There was a possibility in my mind that she wouldn't return my feelings but it still freaking hurts so much to be rejected. I place her apartment key on her coffee table before leaving without a note to tell her so.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have such sexy legs?" Caleb tells me just as he stops the car in front of my apartment building and I open the car door.

I raise my eyebrows at him, questioningly. "Not really."

"You do."

"Perv."

"Hey. It's not my fault you decided to flaunt your legs last night."

"Your shorts couldn't even fit me," I say flatly. "Just take that as a thank-you gift from me to you."

"It's the best gift I've ever received," Caleb smirks. "I'll see you around, beautiful."

I roll my eyes before letting a smile form on my face. "Mhm. Thanks again. I'll see you around."

I shut the door and hastily made my way to find the apartment building manager. We discussed a few things and he gave me a roll of masking tape & some extra cardboard boxes. I unlock my apartment door and began shoving & throwing the items around my apartment that I think I need or want. I took a quick shower before dumping last evening's outfit and other clothes & squeezing the duffle bag into my luggage.

After making sure I had packed everything that's needed, I called Daphne before locking my apartment for the very last time.

"Seriously...it's like you're moving back there for good." Anne shakes her head at the amount of things I have to check in at the airport later.

"Yeah. You might as well don't come back." Daphne laughs before helping me to lift one of the three boxes up.

"Miss Fabray! Wait!"

I whip my head around to see the middle-aged apartment building manager, Mr Lewis, running towards my direction. He huffs a little in exhaustion before standing up straight and flattening the front of his blazer.

"I know your neighbors have disturbed you and whatnot and I sincerely apologize for not being able to actually do much about it. I know we don't know each other very well either but I would just like to say that it was great having you to stay in this building for the past year & a half," Mr Lewis digs into his inner blazer pocket, pulling out a white envelope. "This is something I managed to write two minutes ago and it's just something small y'know." He gives me a smile and I return it.

"Thank you so much." I take the envelope and he excuses himself.

"Enjoy your flight and take care!"

I nod and wave at him before flipping open the unsealed envelope. I smile at the hastily done card before handing it over to Anne.

"What did he mean by 'it was great having you stay for the past year & a half'?" Daphne narrows her eyes at me as I lift up my luggage.

"Quinn?" Anne asks, surprise & shock very evident in her voice.

"Hm?" I look at both of them.

"What in the world does he mean by 'Bon Voyage & I hope you do stay here again when you move back to Los Angeles'?"

* * *

**Note: So...before you guys come at me with pitchforks, I would just like to say that I am writing a Quinntana fanfiction :D so please bear with me for another chapter or two alright haha. The reviews/follows/favorites really flatter me too though, I never thought there'd be that many people who like reading this story. I'll continue to do my best in writing decent chapters, improving and aspiring to be better because I know there're people who write way better HAHA. Anyway, just wondering if you guys would like Kurt & Blaine in the story..? Do you want them together or just a fling, etc. Please let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I apologize for the delay. I had to split this chapter into two because it was too long and then one day when I wanted to edit this chapter, I found out that my mom took away my desktop cable as my punishment for gaming too much. Lol. Yes and it's my fault. Okay anyway, I wanted to write about Quinn's friendship with Rachel so...here goes nothing? Aha.**

**layra KPhoenixLover: hey! You! Thank you for your review & for following and liking it! :D I really appreciate it :) I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible. I'm relieved that my writing skills are decent haha.**

**ErosEternaGlee: thanks for your review! Hm...I don't wanna give away anything so I'm just gonna say that some of your questions & wishes will be answered haha.  
**

**MsChloeMa: yeah it would've been too easy, wouldn't it? Haha. Awh, your reviews always flatter me hahaha. Thank you :) Nah, I'm sure your writing skills are fine!**

**Rosariogarcia: Thank you for your opinion :) and yeah I'm sticking with the characters for now. I'm glad this is one of your favs :D**

**Rainezeik: don't you want jealous Quinn too? Hahaha. I'll do my best!**

**niccici30: I'll be redeeming myself soon :D hehe.**

**I really appreciate all reviews/follows/favorites :) okay I'll stop typing now.**

* * *

Making sure my ginormous luggage is lying in a proper angle, I shut Daphne's car boot and then opening the car door.

"Quinn!?"

"Yeah?"

"How could you!?" Daphne exclaims as she buckles herself in the driver's seat.

I shrug.

"Why'd you suddenly decide to move back?" Anne asks.

I shrug again before replying, "I guess I figured that since I'm done with my job here and I miss my friends and family, I should move back to New York."

Anne nods her head in understanding while Daphne continues to give me a sad look.

"Why are you guys not in the office right now?"

Daphne and Anne looked over before simply answering, "We took the day off."

"How is that possible? Especially when you, Daphne, happen to be one of the best makeup artists in the company and you, Anne, are the secretary!"

"I don't know actually. Logan was probably in a good mood or something." Daphne concludes.

"Does Santana Lopez know you're leaving L.A?" Anne asks as Daphne applies more pressure on the accelerator.

I tense up. "I...haven't had the chance to tell her."

"Aren't you guys pretty close now?" Daphne asks.

I shrug as I make sure to hold in my emotions and tears. "I guess you could say that."

"Then we should make a detour and say goodbye to Santana!" Daphne says enthusiastically.

"No!" I reply immediately before giving a truthful excuse. "Don't bother. She's either busy with a photo shoot or has her yoga sessions at two on Tuesday afternoons." I look out the window, not wanting those two to notice my eyes glimmering with fresh tears.

"It's only twelve-thirty," Anne questions.

"She's most likely on her way to buy some tacos before relaxing at the reception at her yoga place. Seriously. That girl can eat huge portions and still remain that fit," I look at Anne only to see her smirking along with Daphne. "What?"

"Did you memorize her schedule?" Anne teases me.

"I had to or she would've fired me and I'd be stuck doing six more months of aimless posing in front of the camera."

"Most girls would die for that job you know."

"Yeah but I'm not those girls," I look out the window again. "And modeling was a great alternative job opportunity for me because I still didn't know what I'd like to do after I graduated."

"You're like the perfect package, you know?" Daphne warmly tells me and Anne nods. "You're smart, pretty, hardworking, you've an awesome personality, you're a great friend and so many more."

"Nah, enough with those." I grin and wave her off.

"Quinn's so modest too." Anne says.

"Very." Daphne emphasizes on the word.

I chuckle and shake my head at those two before thinking about what I'd really love to do in the future.

Get married? Have children?

With _Santana_?

I mentally slap myself. In my dreams, definitely.

At the airport, I had a great chat with my two ex-colleagues until an announcement came for my flight. During our conversation, I'd glance at my phone to see if there'll be any hope that Santana might call but I just disappointed myself time and time again. It's my fault anyway for not actually telling her and besides, why the hell would she call me after rejecting me?

Both of them hugged me so tightly that I felt like my boobs were going to be flattened. I handed my passport and ticket to the man, waving goodbye once again to Anne and Daphne before making my way to the plane gates.

* * *

I thought of Santana throughout the whole plane journey but I didn't cry much for some reason. I just stared out the window and fully processed what happened because everything happened too quickly. I fell in love with her in less than a month, confessed my feelings the day after I stopped being her manager and then making the rash decision to move back to New York since I was rejected.

I figured not talking about it to anyone won't mess up my emotions so much. I know bottling it up will only make it worse as time goes by but what am I supposed to do? If I seem okay not talking about it and not crying, wouldn't it be better than to talk about it and feel the immense stabbing pain in my chest and then crying & being so vulnerable?

So I'm not gonna talk about it. At least not now. Not even to my best friend because I don't wanna burden her.

While making my way to the baggage collection, I told myself that I needed a fresh start. First things first, my boobs were again painfully squashed by my parents and my University roommate. Someone needs to invent a harder bra or something.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even call..."

"At least now you're here," My mother says as she rubs my back.

"Gosh Rachel, I'm so sorry." She pulls me in for another hug.

"It's okay. Like your mom said, at least you're here now," Rachel tells me happily as she pulls away. "You look so good!"

I chuckle. "Thank you. I think you look better though. With your animal sweaters & knee-high socks gone, you styled your hair and you finally decided to put on some makeup."

Rachel shushes me. "Yeah, I finally told myself to."

We continued chatting and catching up until we passed by a poster of Santana.

"Hey. How was your...confession?" Rachel whispers the last word.

My body tenses and I tuck my lips into my mouth, pausing for a moment. "Later... I'm sorry, I did call but you were asleep."

Rachel shakes her head and gives me a small smile before changing the subject. "Wasn't your contract 2 years? You're back early."

My parents look at me with questioning eyes. Oh boy.

Be strong, Quinn. You can do it.

I can hold it in.

I take a deep breath. "My manager offered a deal for me: I had to be one of the model's, Santana Lopez, pretend manager for a month and then I wouldn't have to go through six more months of pointless posing," I successfully tell them with my usual calm voice as I open the car door.

"So what did you do as her manager?" My father asks as he drives out of the parking space.

"I just had to make sure that she's ready when leaving her apartment, that she's protected throughout the day and she's safe as she leaves for home. I had to collect her schedule every morning too."

"Did you have to drive her around?" My mother asks this time.

"Yeah."

"Like a chauffeur?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Like her PA. But it was a enjoyable and nice experience. I loved spending time with her even if it was just a short while."

"Did you get her autograph?" Rachel asks.

"No... Why?"

"You could've gotten it and sold it on eBay or something. My cousin told me that."

"Noah is so..." I shake my head.

"He's still unbelievably childish for a twenty-four year old guy," Rachel makes a disgusted face. "I can't believe you went out on a date with him and kissed him during our freshman year back in NYU."

"Hey. I promised him the date but not the kiss. He surprised me."

"Sure. Anyway, Sam boasted to everyone how great of a kisser you are during the reunion."

"My ex? Please, I'm not."

"Really? But almost everyone wanted to attempt kissing you when Sam told them about your 'expert kissing skills' and that it was the best he ever had. And I mean, including the ladies," Rachel whispers the last word and smirks.

I make an 'X' using my arms. "Oh no. There's no way I'm making out with random University friends. I'll only kiss the one that I'm in a relationship with."

"Maybe that's why you're such a great kisser! I'm sure that you pour out your love for your significant other through the kisses that you give them!" Rachel emphasizes the word 'pour' with a wide arm gesture. "And then your significant other would feel it and be so wonderfully loved that he'll make babies with you and you will have adorable little Quinnie's running around the house and sometimes knocking into the door and-"

I clamp my hand over Rachel's mouth when I notice my parents' weird expressions. They have known Rachel for a good few years but it's still weird to be talking about my future married life in front of them.

That's if I even get married anyway.

I lean towards Rachel. "Too much info." Rachel gives me an apologetic face and I retract my hand. I'm so grateful that Rachel used 'him' instead of 'her' because I haven't exactly told my parents that I'm in love with a woman.

Not yet, at least.

Rachel and I finally caught up with each other's lives during the car journey. It shocked me to find out that Rachel had actually given up her dream of going to Broadway for Finn, hoping to settle down with him but she soon started losing those romantic feelings for him when she figured that she's attracted to women too. She only decided to break-up with him when she realized that she's leading him on but he beat her to the break-up because Rachel wouldn't stop staring at Brittany Pierce's ass and legs from a magazine picture.

Rachel has a fantastic voice and was really determined to be on Broadway back in University even though she took a business course too. I was about to comfort her by saying that there are plenty of opportunities to audition for Broadway in New York but Rachel shrugged and said that she finally figured working on Broadway wouldn't be very realistic and that finding a stable job would be more ideal. So she's working in a bank now, earning big bucks while singing every Friday night at her cousin's bar downtown. I'm happy at least Rachel's happy with her life.

I haven't thought about Santana again until...I saw her advertisement poster for some make up company as we went past a bus stop. I remember that day. It was the day Caleb was eye-undressing me or that's what Santana told me and she scolded him. Harshly.

Besides that day when I ran away from her, Santana seems to have only chosen to sleep with models. _Male _models. I don't know if she went back to having one night stands or what but why should I care anyway?

Psht. I'm pathetic.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and rest my head on Rachel's lap. She knows this means I'm either really tired or upset about something so she combs her fingers through my hair as I close my eyes; my mind flooding with images of the month I've spent with Santana.

* * *

_"Dare."_

_"Rachel!" I respond, surprised._

_"I really detest it when they ask us horribly distasteful questions about truths. It's time for a change."_

_"Well well. It's officially time to embarrass both Quinn and Rachel." Sam wriggles his eyebrows._

_"You've got that right folks!" Mercedes announces to the invisible crowd. "It's time for Quinn & Rachel to... Drum roll please!"_

_Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Luna, Stephanie, Tina, Mike & Joe all start slapping the carpeted floor in a corner of the campus building's first level._

_"You two!" Mercedes points to us. "Will have to...run one round around campus, screaming Woohoo's, in a bikini and flip flops."_

_"What!?" I exclaim. "No way!"_

_"Way! No backing out!" Sam wolf-whistles after. "It's time to show how hot my girlfriend can actually be!"_

_Tina joins in, "Rachel's body is pretty nice too."_

_"I'm never playing double truth & dare again," I say flatly._

_"Sorry..." Rachel whispers._

_"Nah. Let's just get it over with." I smile warmly at my roommate & best friend._

_We make our way back to our dorm room, with Stephanie and Tina tagging along to make sure that we don't run away and hide._

_"If I may...could we please just wear a tank top and shorts..?" Rachel asks. "I really don't feel that comfortable."_

_Tina and Stephanie look at each other before looking back at us. "Fine," Stephanie agrees. "At least you girls will finally expose more skin in public. Unlike in bed like Quinn here." She smirks._

_"I don't do it all the time with Sam, unlike you and Luna." I playfully retort back._

_"Girls are different together in bed. Plus we can go for more than two rounds without actually taking our clothes off." Stephanie responds proudly._

_"Okay! Enough with this!" Tina covers her ears. "I don't wanna hear about my best friend's very intimate moments with her girlfriend."_

_"Awh...aren't you the most respectful best friend I could ever have," Stephanie hugs Tina. "You should know that I even bought a-"_

_"AHH! LA LA LA LA!" Tina starts shouting as she exits our room._

_Rachel and I giggle and we quickly changed into a black tank top & a pair of short shorts. Well technically, only I'm wearing short shorts because Rachel doesn't even own a pair of those. She's wearing shorts so all's good. We held hands as we took off to complete our dare. There were a lot of wolf whistles and cheering, especially those from our dormitory & lecture classes mates._

_To my surprise a man, in about his early thirties, comes up to me and hands me his business card. I'm guessing that he wouldn't have offered me a job as a model of his company if someone hadn't ripped off the bottom half of my tank top while I was running. I told him that I'll consider it but he actually pleaded with me to just say yes. He said that he needed someone who looks fresh and naturally appealing and I supposedly look like that. I only took five minutes to give in and so we arranged to meet the next day to discuss a two year contract._

* * *

Santana. Santana. Santana. Everywhere I turn, _Santana_. No seriously, I see her face almost everywhere I turn. I think I glanced at the poster of her in a bikini top and beach shorts the most though.

An extremely famous model like her would never date newbies & rookies & especially girls, like me. Also, Santana's so right about not letting your guard down easily. I let mine. I let her touchy actions towards me think that she may have had a thing for me but I was so wrong. So wrong. Maybe that's how she became so mean and rude. To show that it's hard for people to be her friend because her guard is up. I'm so naïve.

I finally got a new phone number the day I arrived in New York and I texted most of the people in my contacts(except Dan & Santana). I don't have a lot, just my high school & university friends, only two of my ex colleagues and my parents; not really bothering if some of them had already changed their numbers.

I wonder how Santana's doing. I really hope she's still going higher in her career because I know that she works really hard.

Sigh.

Screw this..

I'm already 23 and it's not like me to cry or get upset over something so easily when I think about it. I didn't even get upset over Sam breaking up with me!

So why the hell does _she_ get to make me feel this way - depressed and alone?

I feel the same negative and frustrating emotions creeping up again and I quickly try pushing the thought of Santana away, or to the back of my mind. I continue with my window-shopping, forcing myself to notice the details of clothes or dresses just so to distract myself from my messed up emotions.

It has been three hours since I left Rachel's apartment at eleven and decided to stroll around the mall, nearest to Rachel's workplace. I was surprised when a bunch of girls came up to me to ask for my autograph. I didn't think anyone would notice me or like any model wearing sundresses because those were the pictures that they're holding. Me in different sundresses and with different hairstyles each picture. It was my first time signing something in public and six pictures at once.

I felt good about myself but then again it only lasts a while for me. I'm glad I was able to make those girls happy because they even tried taking some pictures with me before thanking me and leaving. A few minutes later, there were a couple of guys who came to me and pointed out to me that I was standing under a huge-ass poster of myself. True enough, it was seriously huge and me. I laughed as I turn to leave but they stopped me for my autograph too.

I finally found a bench to sit on as I'm getting kinda bored. I seriously never thought I would've more than at least twenty fans. I wonder how they could recognize me from make up in pictures to barely any make up in public. I was alright with signing those autographs but after a while, I got slightly annoyed because I couldn't even rest my hands for a minute or rest my jaw from all that smiling.

"Wanna eat at my place instead?"

I look up. "Rachel! Oh yes please."

She laughs before gesturing for me to get up. "Let's go. My car is in the basement."

"What about your work?" I ask as I loop my left arm with her right.

"I took the rest of the day off. I've got tickets for us to see an action-comedy movie." Rachel beams. "Okay so the movie's at half past five and we've time after lunch to do whatever we want."

"Whatever we want?" I wriggle my eyebrows.

"Don't go there!" We laugh and she hides her face on my left shoulder. "I can't believe you used to do that facial expression whenever Finn and I spend time together ONLY by dates or watching movies or just hanging out."

"Sure..." I smirk at her and she just shakes her head in disbelief. "Are you still on that vegan diet?"

"No...Finn actually cooked beef for me one day and I ate it. And it was good."

My jaw drops open in horror. "What!? He cooked beef for you? Didn't he know that you're vegan?"

"Were. He should have known. Anyway, it wasn't entirely his fault because I didn't take note of it either."

"Because you were too smitten with him."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we were both smitten with one another. It was a wonderful phase of mine until I drooled over Brittany Pierce's body. Have you seen her body proportion? It's almost perfect! She might not have big boobs like Santana but she's tall and her legs are just stunningly long and perfect."

I snort. "Goodness, Rachel."

"Hm?"

"Never would I have imagined you saying all these back in University. You were such an innocent girl..wait," I halt our movements. "What about my body?"

"Uh... What about, your body?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

"Do I've a good body?"

Rachel laughs as she gently slaps my arm. "You can't just ask your best friend whether your body's good or not, Quinn."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my best friend. And it's weird. Isn't it?"

I look up to the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Rachel and replying calmly, "No. Tell me."

"Well I've only seen you in a bikini back in University, when we swim, but I didn't take note of your body because hellooo if you haven't noticed, you had Sam all over you and it was painful to the eyes whenever he's around you. He'll never take his hands off you! It's like he glued his palms to just above your butt and then having some magical powers to remove them when we head back to our dorms. And you never do anything about it! You just let his hands roam around you and sometimes even groping you that I just could never fix my eyes onto you." Rachel covers her eyes.

A smirk slowly etches onto my face and I put my arms around my best friend's neck. I can see other people staring at us but I don't care. I rest my forehead against hers and that caused her to remove her hands and look into my eyes.

"Quinn?"

"You totally had a crush on me," I say teasingly.

"N-No I didn't!"

"You did."

"Did not! You're being ridiculous."

"Oh yeah you did."

"I did not! I did not!" Rachel tries to push me away but I've a firm lock around her neck & upper back.

"Admit it." I grin.

"No! Because I. Did. Not."

"Oh yeah? How would you have known that he did grope me if you never dared to look at us?"

"I...I looked once and I saw."

"But he didn't. He never did. Even if he was my boyfriend, I would've smacked him if he groped me. Wow Rach, you had really wild thoughts about me since University. All that jealousy-"

"Okay! Stop! You were the only really nice girl towards me and I might've had a tiny thing for you in our freshman year but that was it okay!" Rachel sighs loudly.

I release my hold on her as I walk away triumphantly. "That's more like it." I wink at her and Rachel just shakes her head again in disbelief. "Does this mean that you can eat chicken meat too?"

Rachel catches up to me and loops her arm around mine this time. "I don't know. I've only tried beef."

"Huh," I stare at my best friend. "It's time for you to find out." And I quicken my footsteps to the nearest restaurant which sells chicken.

* * *

I can't believe it.

There's already an article and speculation about me dating a lady. There's a picture of me and Rachel walking through the mall towards her car; it was when Rachel buried her face into my shoulder for a few seconds and then there're pictures of us with our foreheads resting on the other's as we 'lovingly' stare into each other's eyes.

Shit.

I completely forgot that there's still the paparazzi on my tail even when I've quit being a model. The worse thing is figuring that I'm more 'famous' because other people don't know why I quit being a model and the media would obviously like to be the first ones to know and they'll do anything they can or use any 'important' information they can find.

Like this whole speculation of me having a girlfriend, who's actually my best friend.

"Whoohoo! I'm dating you!" Rachel laughs at my laptop screen. "I can go out and kiss a guy if you're not comfortable in actually showing the media that you like women..." Rachel quickly says when I give her a shocked facial expression.

Instantly, I give her a warm smile. "It's alright. I guess I would never be able to find the right time to reveal my sexuality to the world if I finally get a girlfriend."

"So...she really didn't return your feelings?"

My jaw drops open a little. I forgot to tell her.

Okay no. I didn't forget. I purposely pushed the thought of my rejection to the back of mind because I really didn't want to talk about it. Santana still lingers in my mind for the whole day but I'm surprisingly good in keep a calm & straight face whenever I talk to people. I know Rachel's dying to know what had happened but she's being an understanding best friend for not pushing me to tell until I want to.

"Oh...yeah. But you know what? It's cool," I say calmly even though I can feel as if someone's hastily trying to deplete the oxygen from my lungs. "Everyone has to experience rejection some time." I choke on the word 'rejection'.

Rachel was about to say something when her phone rang and she motioned for me to hold on. I close my laptop and head towards Rachel's bedroom. She offered to let me stay for as long as I'd like but I've made up my mind to find an apartment soon.

I place my laptop on Rachel's desk before washing up and then crawling into her bed. It's only around nine but I suddenly feel even more exhausted thinking about the details of that day I was rejected by the person whom I really thought who liked me back the same way as I like her. Rachel has a guest room but I guess she figured it didn't go too well when I didn't tell her anything about staying for good in L.A & the amount of things I had brought with me, so she didn't 'prepare' the guest room and I'd have to sleep with her in her bed. The bedroom door opens just as I tuck myself in.

"I can't tomorrow," Rachel sighs angrily. "I've plans, Puck," Pause... "What plans?" She looks over at me. "Plans with my best friend."

Rachel's eyebrows scrunch in anger before she slowly closes her eyes and opens them as she exhaled sharply through her nose.

"Okay, fine! Just because of your silly crush on a hot female customer who's always there when I sing at your bar. And just so you know, she's a lesbian and will never like guys. Which means you, Puck - a male with hairy armpits that you don't want to shave, annoying & pokey facial stubble or just having too much facial hair, you not having those sexy body curves of a woman, you having a male reproductive organ and no sexy female boobs - will NEVER get that lady. You got that!?" Rachel immediately hangs up and tosses her iPhone onto her dressing table with loud thud of the phone when it lands.

"It's okay, Rachel. I can hang around in your apartment until you get back from the bar," I softly tell my best friend who's standing in her spot and trying to calm down.

"No," Rachel shakes her head. "I've to be there for you. You need me." Rachel sits on the side of the bed I'm at before pushing the stray strands of hair away from my face.

I give her a warm smile. "It's really alright. You promised Puck that you'll sing every Friday night; a promise is a promise."

"And I promised to be there for you too. I prefer that promise and I wanna bring you out and make sure you remember your way around New York." Rachel sticks out her tongue.

"Fine, make fun of Quinn," I say playfully. "But seriously though, don't worry okay? I'll be here. In your apartment. I'll even clean it!"

Rachel giggles as she shifts the blanket up to my shoulders. "Alright but I'm only off at eleven so we can't go out for dinner."

"Don't worry about it."

"I've got to finish sending some emails and I'll be back as quickly as I can, alright?"

I smile again. "Take your time. Love you."

Rachel plants a long kiss onto my forehead before walking towards the door. "Love you too."

I actually fell asleep and I don't know how long it had been since Rachel left the room but I woke up when I felt the bed dip behind me.

For the past few nights, Rachel had been spooning me but I still couldn't sleep because I really miss Santana. My mind wouldn't stop replaying memories of her and then it always goes to the worst memory I have of her: My rejection. I never broke down because I'd end up forcing myself to push those thoughts away and then only sobbing a little before staring out into the dark surroundings of Rachel's bedroom for the rest of the night.

I turn my body around so that I can snuggle closer to my best friend. She pulls me as close as possible towards her and she runs her fingers through my hair, sometimes massaging my scalp; hoping I'll fall asleep soon.

I grab onto Rachel's shirt before whispering, "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" She whispers back.

"For being a burden at the moment. Me being all weirdly depressed and sad."

Rachel's body shakes with laughter. "It's alright. It nice to see a new side of you. I don't think I've ever seen it back in University."

I playfully jab Rachel's tummy only to stop when I felt something hard. She grabs my hand and laughs.

"Don't do that."

I fidget out of her grasp and I poke her more defined abs again. I smirk, "Who did you work out for?"

"No one.. It's for myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figured that I have to look good if my best friend is a celebrity model but I wasn't able to contact you so I kind of gave up halfway."

"I'm sorry. I was so caught up in wanting to prove to my parents that I'll be alright with modeling that I forgot about the important people around me."

"It's alright. I'm just glad that our friendship is back to how it was. Now, it's...one and I really have to catch some sleep."

I drape my arm over her body before asking, "How many emails did you have to clear?"

"A whole lot," Annoyance laced in her voice. "Come, I'll sing you to sleep."

I snort at her statement but Rachel still starts humming a slow & soothing tune.

* * *

_"Why are you crying again?" I ask softly._

_The short curly black haired crying girl looks up at me. She rubs her eyes while shaking her head frantically._

_I quickly rummage through my bag pack for a plaster and handing it to her. "You've a slight cut on your cheek but this will help."_

_She stares at the plaster for a few seconds before hesitantly taking it. "Thank you."_

_I nod before walking past her towards the car park to wait for my parents to come pick me up. They're late again but I'm used to it because I'll just have to wait until they get here. Plus, I'll get to see that pretty girl from my class. I guess her parents are always late too. I turn back to glance at the girl and she's still crying so I get up, intending to comfort her. I quietly sit down next to her on the bench before whispering, "Don't cry anymore."_

_She jumps a little in response and looks at me, wide eyed. She hastily wipes her tears away. "I'm not."_

_I furrow my eyebrows at her. What a silly excuse. "That's not going to help."_

_She sighs and scratches her right cheek but winces as she remembers about the cut there. She hasn't put on the plaster so I take it, where it's lying on the bench, and then scooting closer to her. I peel off the unwanted plastic paper thingy before gently placing it above the cut. "Don't move."_

_She huffs and then remains still. I run my index fingers over the plaster on that girl's adorable & slightly chubby(those baby fats) to make sure it sticks nicely and I smile when I hear her whisper a 'thanks'. I look down when I notice something shaking. Her hand. I don't know why but I just reach out for it, holding it with both of my hands. She stares at me before more tears flow down her cheeks, gripping onto my hand as if I'd let go soon._

_I softly hush her as I wipe her tears away. "Don't cry anymore. No one likes a cry baby."_

_"Is it...that's why everyone...bullies me?" She says through ragged breathing._

_I didn't know what to say to her because it seems like it's true that she gets bullied because she cries easily. It's only the second week of school and I've seen most boys and some girls picking on her. I haven't done anything else to help her because one: I still barely know her and two: I'm actually afraid of what would happen to me too but I'm not anymore._

_I want to be her friend. I want to see her smile._

_A car honks. "Quinn!" I turn towards the source. My mother. "Sorry, honey!"_

_I turn back to look at the girl. "Will you be alright by yourself?"_

_She nods and I hesitantly let go of her hand before saying goodbye._

The next thing I know, I'm looking at Rachel's bedroom clock on the bedside table.

Another dream when I was eight.

The last time I had a dream about that classmate of mine was quite a while ago. I decide to refresh myself by washing up since it's already ten. I found a note on the dining table from Rachel saying that she has cereal in the cabinet for me. Like, a tiny box. True enough, it really is a tiny box of Honey Stars.

No milk though... Hm.

I sort of remember the girl again now. I saw her in school the next day wearing the exact same clothes as the day before and she looked exhausted. I don't know what happened because I've never asked her about it. As usual, no one sat next to her during recess because everyone was too childish to sit next to a 'smelly kid'. And so, I decided to. She was surprisingly not crying but I had to ask about her dressing. I know I did but I can't remember her answer. Sigh. I really can't believe that I don't remember her name or how she looks like in detail. I know teachers had tried talking to her but that girl wouldn't say anything.

I groan and ended up choking on my cereal. Well that was dumb. I'm glad Rachel's at work and not here to witness that.

More annoying rumors popped up about me saying things like, _'How long has Quinn Fabray been dating this brunette?'_ or _'Is this dating thing just for attention because Quinn Fabray didn't seem to rise up as a model?'_  


People from the media, seriously kill yourselves. I don't even dare to go out with thought of the paparazzi harassing me. I roll my eyes at my phone screen before pressing the lock button.

Now I'm really worried for Rachel. What if they go after her too?

I finished my cereal and booted my laptop because I really have to find a place to stay. I don't want the paparazzi to stalk me all the way to Rachel's apartment but I want to live near my best friend in case of any emotional emergency though. I had spoken to her apartment building manager and that was when I realized...Rachel's staying in a really expensive building. I might've earn quite a lot from modeling, the sale of my apartment & car back in L.A but seriously, the rent here is crazy.

Now I really wonder how much Santana's rent is.

Or has Santana already purchased her oversized apartment?

"Hell..." I mutter angrily as I rub my forehead. "Santana's a freaking millionaire," I scroll down the page and I slouch on the chair. "But I'm not. I'm not as rich as her nor am I as famous," I slap the dining table. "Why didn't I think of this earlier? Could've saved myself from rejection. Santana's a top-model-rising-to-a-supermodel while I was just a rookie model. Santana's a bloody millionaire while I'm not. Santana's a girl while...I am too. That's the only damn similarity. Dang it!" I scream at my laptop screen when I see a pretty suitable apartment a few blocks down but it's not available anymore!

At the thought of Santana, memories start flooding my mind once again. I shut my eyes tightly. For now, I decided not to push those thoughts away and then tiring myself, but to distract myself by deleting unwanted photos from my phone album.

612 photos...what? The last time I checked I only had about 400+ photos. My heart starts leaping in excitement.

It's flooded with Santana's faces or her different body poses. Some are videos too. I scroll up until I find the first video that she took with my phone. I tap the play button and it starts with Santana shifting and it looks like she's lying down.

["Okay so..."] **Santana whispers.** ["I'm pretty awake and bored and so I'm gonna do something random. This isn't my phone, it's my current manager's and she's still sleeping...wait why am I speaking as if you wouldn't see this? This is your phone, Quinn."] **Santana quietly giggles before glancing at someone on her left.  
**  
That's...me. Oh. This was the morning when Santana first spooned me when I couldn't sleep because of the horror movie.

["I would just like to say that so far, you're the awesomest manager, Quinn. Way better than my previous managers. I like you. You're pretty cool-"] **Santana stops talking abruptly and shifts to camera to my sleeping face.** ["Oh my god, do you hear that? She's snoring! How cute!"]

I snore? Whoops.

["Anyway by the power vested in me, you, Quinn - my current manager, is certificate & qualified to be!"] **Santana does the action of slamming a judge's gravel before the video ends.  
**  
So cute.

That's when I realized that I'm smiling to myself.

And, the hell? By the power vested in her? No one's getting married.

I chuckle as I casually swipe through the pictures of her faces and I tap play on the second video.

["Hey! Hey! Guess what? I finally made you cook for me again! Ahhhh!"] **Santana whispers-screams.** ["So you're in the kitchen now...cooking some weird dish. Honestly,"] **She places her hand over her heart.** ["I'm worried about your cooking. For all I know, you may have poisoned it in revenge for what I did to you. I made you cook pasta and I didn't eat it."] **Santana gives a weird smile and looks around the room.  
**  
["Santana!"]

["Yeah?"] **Santana raises her voice, looking at the camera with a guilty expression.**

["Dinner's ready! Anyway, have you seen my phone?"]

["Whoops, gotta go!"] **She blows a kiss towards the camera.  
**  
Urgh, my jaw is hurting from all that smiling.

No matter how bad the heartache I'm feeling is, I'm still swiping through the pictures and stopping at the next video.

**Santana laughs.** ["I'll never get tired of doing this. I seriously wonder how you haven't come after me with a chopper with all those pictures and videos I've taken. Anyway, I'm not exactly good in expressing my feelings in front of someone so I'm doing it through here..."] **She clears her throat. **["I think it has been a little over two weeks since you became my temporary manager and I've never been happier about it. I've never had a manager who cared so much for me, who's so sincere in everything that they do for me. Which is you. So thank you, Quinn. I really appreciate it. I've more things to say but you're about to finish with your emails and you'll be searching for your phone again, so I've to go. I hope you'll see this soon! Or maybe not anytime soon because it'll be awkward for me. Heh, okay."] **She winks at the camera this time.  
**  
I groan in frustration as I let my forehead fall and hit the dining table with a loud thud.

That was the sweetest thing Santana has ever done/said to me.

However, I mark every single photo and video Santana took but letting my thumb hover over the red 'delete' button..but deciding to quickly lock my phone before my thumb could tap it.

Why do I do this to myself? And why do I let this affect me so much? It's gonna be harder than I thought for me to get over her if I keep doing things like reading news about her or looking at her pictures or videos.

I crawl back into Rachel's bed, hoping to sleep away the pain and memories.

* * *

"I knew you'll still be in bed."

I force open my eyes and look up. "No... I got up, had breakfast and crawled back in."

Rachel brushes her thumb over my cheek and that's when I realized that I had cried in my sleep.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Are you kidding? It's already two in the afternoon."

My body shoots up into a sitting position. "Seriously?"

Rachel nods. "And! I'm back early to take you out so get changed. I'll be waiting in the living ro-"

"Wait! You can't go out with me. The paparazzi might end up harassing you because they think that we're dating."

Rachel shrugs. "Let them think what they wanna think. Besides, maybe you'll make Santana jealous by actually having a 'girlfriend'."

My face falls at the thought of Santana again.

"Oh," Rachel clears her throat. "How insensitive of me. Please forgive me. Anyway, what's so wonderful about her that's gotten my best friend so smitten? I've never seen you like this."

"Never seen me so pathetic?"

Rachel sighs. "No... I've just never seen you so broken over someone you love."

I shake my head and shrug at the same time, pretending to blink normally when I'm actually blinking those oncoming tears away. I guess it's finally time to tell Rachel about it. "She's just...wonderful," I play with the embroidery on Rachel's blanket. "Everything about her is. And there's this weird connection pulling me towards her that I just wanna be there for her, I wanna hold her. Like that girl in elementary school I told you about," Rachel's face softens into a sympathetic expression as she holds my hands. "And it's like, I fall in love with her more and more whenever I think about her. However, the fact that I was pretty certain that she likes me but I was so wrong, it just really hurts y'know?" I choke on my sobs at the last sentence and Rachel quickly pulls me in for a hug.

For the first time in my life, I think I bawled like a crazy baby and finally letting my feelings and all the other bottled up emotions out. And it's over love; over a woman named Santana Lopez. Rachel held me until I calmed down and decided to take up her offer on going out. I told myself that I can't just wither in Rachel's apartment and put myself through all these because there're so many things to do besides making myself feel so miserable.

It's definitely harder to do than say because the minute I stepped out of Rachel's apartment, an elderly couple walked past and cheerfully greeted us. I snatched Rachel's keys, wanting to crawl back into her bed again but she managed to drag me out. Before we exited the building, Rachel held my hand and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm here for you and I'll do whatever it takes to help you. I know the first-time rejection is really hard to deal with, especially since you love her so dearly. I've never experienced rejection but I know what it feels like to have the person you like or love, be attracted to someone else or they just don't have those feelings for you," Rachel squeezes my hand. "You will find someone and you two will love one another so much that Sam will regret breaking up with you. Oh wait, I think he already does. So don't worry okay?"

I chuckle. "Thanks, Rach."

* * *

I jolt awake at the sound of my ringtone and I clumsily pat at my bedside table for it. For goodness sake, who the heck is calling me in the morning?

"Hello?" My voice croaky from just waking up.

**"Quinnnnie~"** Rachel's sing-song voice resounds from the receiver.

My eyes widen.

I know that voice. It's the voice she uses when she has found someone to set me up on a date with. No scratch that, when she _thinks_ that she has found someone to set me up with.

"I don't want it, Rachel..." I clear my throat before continuing. "Please...I'm not in the mood."

**"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"**

"I do. And I don't need it... I admit that I'm still in love with Santana and I don't want to lead anyone else on."

For the past two weeks, Rachel has been finding our ex-university friends & classmates and calling them up, asking if they're still single or what and then setting me up with him/her.

**"But I'm sure if you find someone you're attracted to and wouldn't mind dating, you might just finally get over her. I know you're already on the 'moving on & forward track' and I'm really proud of you, Quinn, but it still pains me to see your expression when you stare at couples. I just want you to be happy."**

"I know you do, I really do and I'm so thankful that you're doing all you can and I really appreciate it. But I'm just being stubborn and not wanting to date other people yet. I don't wanna end up leading them on. Please, Rach?"

Rachel sighs. **"Okay, give me a moment."**

I hear shuffling and muffled voices.

**"I'm sorry, Estelle. I'm afraid my best friend isn't actually interested in relationships at the moment."**

"Oh," A sweet voice replies which kinda made me perk up a little. **"It's alright. Shouldn't force her against her will,"** That girl giggles. **"Thanks anyway, Miss Berry."  
**  
**"Call me 'Rachel'! Stop being so formal, Estelle!"** Rachel's voice booms and I had to pull the phone away to prevent my ear drum from exploding. **"Hello?"**

"Still here."

**"Well yeah...I just cancelled the date for you."**

"Who's she?" I ask, actually interested because that girl sounded more sincere than the other four people Rachel had tried to set me up with.

**"Estelle. She's one of my colleagues. She's a really nice girl but I don't understand why men like to take advantage of her."**

I frown. "Then why are you setting her up with me if she sounds straight?"

**"Because she has told me that she doesn't care about the gender of the person who likes her. So I told her about you, since you're such a romantic in relationships."**

"You told her about me? As in, _about_ me?"

**"Oh, no. I didn't tell her that you're a model! I just told her your name,"** Rachel says confidently.

"Uh huh..."

**"I can promise you that Estelle isn't like those typical girls who would fan girl over a celebrity. She practically doesn't really bother about the entertainment industry!"**

I rub my face with my free hand as I contemplate. Maybe Rachel is right, I should still try to find someone.

"Let me think about it okay?"

Rachel sighs. **"Alright. I gotta go now, I can't believe I'm calling you during work. I'll see you in the evening!"  
**  
"Okay. See you. Love you!"

**"Love you too!"**

I stretch my body and limbs, rolling around in my bed before deciding to get up and go for a morning run before visiting my parents.

* * *

I wonder if Santana would ever try my cookies(I just made some). She probably would. From what I know, Santana loves to eat. I'm sure she has one part of her heart which belongs to the category 'Food'.

My phone beeps once.

**WhatsApp**  
Daphne: Hey Quinn! I don't think you've heard but Santana Lopez has been causing chaos in here. ...

I unlock my phone.

Daphne: Hey Quinn! I don't think you've heard but Santana Lopez has been causing chaos in here. It's like she switched back but she's only doing it without the media around. I think she wants you back.

My heart skips a beat and my stomach churns in excitement. What does Daphne mean by Santana wants me back? My phone beeps again.

Daphne: Yep. She doesn't want Logan. She wants to fire him but she can't and she keeps saying that she needs to see you and wants you back as her manager. Even if it's just for pretend.

Me: Just hope that she doesn't actually cause chaos in front of the media. Well I'd love to be her pretend manager but I can't go back. Logan's the owner of that company anyway, can't he do anything about it?

Daphne: He can't. He can't fire her either because she's increasing the company's and his own reputation. Why can't you come back?

Me: I'm staying in New York for good.

Daphne: YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! -Anne

Me: I can't. I got my contract terminated.

Daphne: So? You could always apply for a job as a manager here. -Anne

Me: I've already found a job here.

Daphne: No you haven't. -Anne

Me: ... I'm just enjoying life now alright.

Daphne: At least come back for Christmas.

Me: But...Christmas with my parents..

Daphne: Oh right. Well it's up to you :) gotta go! Santana just threw a chair past me and I've to get out of the lounge before I suffer an injury. Will talk to you soon!

Me: Take care :)

Daphne goes offline and I bury my face into my palms as I groan loudly. Two weeks already...and I still can't sleep on some nights because of her. Pathetic huh? I scoop up the cookies and place them on an empty plate.

My father arrives back home and I decide to finally tell them about my sexuality. Okay if there's a need to label myself, maybe I'm not entirely bisexual because the only woman I've ever had romantic feelings for is Santana but then again, I'm still in the process of figuring myself out.

And yes, my mother let me in and I'm at my parents' house to tell them. I ask them to sit on the couch as I stand in front of them but I suddenly get cold feet.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" My mother concernedly asks.

"Uh.." I let out a ragged breath, trying not to focus on my heart thumping at a rapid pace. "Just... I have to tell you guys something," I run my suddenly-sweaty-palms down my jean shorts as my parents patiently wait for me to continue. "Recently, I have been trying to figure myself out and I think that I'm...attracted to women too," I whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

Silence.

And all I could do was wait for their response while I try to calm my extremely rapid heartbeat.

"Modeling..." My father began. "I thought that was your worst decision ever but this..." He shakes his head disappointedly. "I never thought this would come true."

Wait..what? What? If it were to be a negative answer, that wouldn't have been it. It would've been something like, 'Quinn Fabray, I'm disappointed in you. Get out and never come back. I never want to see you again.' because that's what my parents indirectly said to me before I left for L.A.

But this..?

"What?" I whisper, confused. My eyes darting to my mother's then father's.

"Even though I might not agree to this, I still love you." My father gets up, kisses my forehead and departs from the living room.

"Wait. What?" I look at my mother now, who's actually smiling at me. She pats on the empty space on her right and I take a seat.

"Your father and I," My mother says softly as she tucks my hair behind my ears. "Had suspected since you were in elementary school."

I give her a blank look.

"Don't you remember? All you talked about was some tall, pretty and lonely girl from your class."

Was I that obvious? "Yeah...I think I do."

"Mm and..." My mother takes my hands in both of hers. "You wanted us to buy a ticket for that girl to fly to New York with us. When we said that we couldn't, you got upset and locked yourself in your room until we had to force open your door to make you pack." My mother grins as if I've a guilty look plastered on my face.

"That, I do not remember."

My mother chuckles, "Well, it is true. You forgot about her though, a few weeks after you started school in New York. I still remember her because all you talked about every minute and every second of the day was that girl."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Oh...no. My memory isn't that wonderful." My mother chuckles again. "Anyway, just give your father time okay? I'm sure he doesn't mean that this is your worst decision because I'm sure it's not by choice."

I nod and my mother pulls me in for a loving hug. "I thought you guys would scream at me.."

"We love you. I guess it's also because we've had at least fifteen years to prepare ourselves for this moment."

I smile and snuggle closer to my mother, finally appreciating the warm of a motherly embrace. I quickly got out of the house before my mother could bombard me with anymore questions about my love life though and I've definitely managed to avoid questions related to crushes or loves.

I was just strolling down the sidewalk, feeling relieved and happy when I spotted a magazine with Santana on the cover.

That red lipstick is making her lips look even more luscious...gosh.

I snap out of my fantasy of making out with Santana when I notice it's stated that there's a interview with her inside. I bought it and quickly flipped through the pages.

Once I'm done reading, I tear the magazine up in hurt & frustration before dumping it into the nearest trash bin and then pulling out my phone from my right pocket to text Rachel for Estelle's number.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. Rachel did all she could to distract me from Santana. Except for the fact that she has been trying to set me up on 'blind dates' despite my protests to the fact that I'm still in love with Santana.

One: Making me accompany her to her cousin's bar on Friday nights but..always getting hit on by men or women and especially her cousin, Noah.

I reject them all because none of them actually attract my attention and I believe the main reason that they hit on me was because I was a model. I was really annoyed with Noah, who goes by "Puck", and so I made a deal with him that if he stopped hitting on me, he can advertize that I'll be singing backup for Rachel on stage.

Not long after, I stopped going up on stage when I could tell that I was taking the spotlight away from my best friend. She would usually tell me about things like these but she decided to keep quiet this time because it was distracting me from the main reason why I have been upset & miserable for the past weeks.

Two: Hanging out & reminiscing about our University days or friends. Catching movies, have meals outside, roaming around Central Park together when Rachel has time.

Three: Rambling about how good Brittany Pierce's body. Purposely comparing her body to mine...to get me upset and distract me from letting Santana flood my thoughts.

Four: Going on movie marathons but we can't watch more than two episodes of a TV show or more than one movie.

And more.

I am truly grateful to have Rachel in my life because things have been better for me for about two months now since Logan's party.

Instead of moping and still depressed about Santana, I've learnt to let her go; to be happy for her even though it took me many days and sometimes I'm still struggling with it. If it meant that Santana would be happy, I'm willing to let her go and find her own happiness.

Because I love her.

_I do_, really. _I still_ _do_.

Sometimes I think maybe a little too much.

Anyway, I've also learnt how to restrain myself from typing her name into the Google search engine every time I'm on my phone or my laptop because I used to give in to temptation to do so.

I did find a part-time job at a book store as another alternative to distract myself, but I knew there had to be an ulterior motive when the owner's granddaughter insisted on hiring me right away.

She recognized me no matter how casual I was dressed - a simple fitting tee shirt, three-quarter jeans and a pair of red converse. I even wore black-rimmed nerdy glasses!

The owner and I noticed her friends 'patronizing' the book store more often than usual and the guys wouldn't stop hitting on me.

I left after four days.

If I had stayed any longer there, I would've been found by the paparazzi.

I'm really unlucky because I can't seem to find a suitable apartment, and so I kinda moved in with Rachel but I didn't 'decorate' my room just in case I might end up finally finding an apartment for myself. I took the guest room, just turning it a simple bedroom with a nice comfy bed, a bedside table and lamp, a desk, a vanity table and a cupboard.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rachel shrieks as I enter the apartment.

"I'm taking that as you love it." I grin.

"Quinn! What happened!? Why did it turn out like this!? Oh my goodness! We have to go back there and-"

"Hey! Shh! It's fine. I love it. It gives me a new look." I ruffle my new & layered hairstyle.

"But...your beautiful locks are gone..." Rachel whispers dramatically as she touches my hair which stops slightly above my shoulders.

I shrug. "It'll grow back. Besides, don't I look cooler?"

Rachel ignores me. "It's gone..."

I snap my fingers in front of her face and she finally looks at me. Rachel sighs and then shrugs.

"I guess you do look nice. You look more..refreshed! Anyway, I borrowed some drama & mystery series to watch. C'mon." Rachel pulls me towards the couch.

"What's it about?"

"About five girls in a clique. The queen bee disappeared one night and then they found that she's dead." Rachel places a disk into the DVD player.

"Rach, I'm not a big fan of thriller movies remember?"

"Neither am I but it seems pretty interesting. Plus, the blonde girl is hot."

"I swear you've a thing for blonde girls."

Rachel looks away in embarrassment as she presses some buttons on the remote. The show starts with 3OH!3's _Don't Trust Me_ track and then girls sipping on their drinks and giggling.

"The lighting part was already kinda creepy."

"Shh." Rachel shushes me softly.

I hug one of the pillows, slouching a little on the couch.

["Whoa, what happened?"]

["It must be the storm."]

["Something's out there..."]

And then there's creepy music in the background...

["Guys..?"] **The blonde girl asks worriedly.**

One of them is holding a torch light and they're sticking together as they slowly walk towards the door-

["Gotcha!"]

I jumped at the sudden scene with the four girls screaming loudly and I rub my forehead in annoyance to being timid of thriller shows.

["That's so not funny, Alison."]

I look at Rachel and she looks so engrossed in it when it hasn't even been a minute. I nudge her and she swats at me.

["Careful, Aria. Take too much and you'll tell us all your secrets."] **The nerdy girl says and the blonde girl laughs along with her.**

["Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."]

"That's the queen bee, isn't she?" I say nonchalantly, pointing at the girl wearing the yellow sleeveless shirt but only to be silenced with Rachel's hand clamped over my mouth.

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we even have lunch or dinner?"

"I doubt so. At least we've popcorn," I lift up the big empty bowl. "Well, _had_."

Rachel shrugs and then looks back to the television screen. "If I were her boyfriend, I would've ripped her clothes off already. Hanna practically threw herself at you so many times!" Rachel picks a popcorn from her left hand and throws it at the television, hitting Hanna's boyfriend directly on his eye.

I stare with wide eyes at the new side of my best friend that she has been showing since the first episode of this show.

["Look Hanna I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it. Let's just forget it and dance okay?"]

**Hanna sighs.** ["Look.. I can't."]

["Can't? Or won't?"]

["Look..I have to dance with Lucas. Please don't...ask why..just let me dance with him."]

["Oh okay sure. You know what, you can do more than just dance with him. You can be with him too."]

["No, Sean! Please!]

**He stares at her for a moment before saying bitterly, **["The car broke more than your legs. There's something really sick going on up there. We're over."]

"Don't worry, Hanna!" Rachel raises her voice. "I'm here!"

I have to install a camera in the living room because Rachel's reactions are just too hilarious.

After this episode we moved on to the next and then stopped because it's already one in the morning and Rachel has to get to her office in eight hours. We could always continue during the weekends anyway. We stood up and stretched, relieving the tension in our bodies before tiredly making our way to the bathroom to wash up.

I open Rachel's bedroom door. "Good night, little one," I say teasingly because Rachel looks like a kid in her 'very comfortable' long sleeved & long pants pajamas.

Rachel remains unfazed by my comment as she tucks her legs under the blanket, then shooting me a cheeky smile. "Good night, momma."

I laugh. "Gawd. I'm not that much older."

"Four months is pretty far apart."

I let a smile form on my face as I roll my eyes before wishing Rachel good night again.

* * *

I hear the apartment door open and close and then Rachel's muffled voice resounding outside my room. I excitedly scramble out of my room to inform Rachel that I might've found a nice apartment at least a five minute drive from here but I almost crashed into a stranger.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry," I apologize, clearing my throat as I scan the brunette's flawless face before almost melting at those ocean blue eyes. But I tensed up when I saw a flash of recognition in those eyes.

She quickly composes herself before giggling. "It's alright."

Oh. Maybe she doesn't know who I actually am.

"Got the papers!" Rachel exits her bedroom and freezes when she sees us. "Oh! I see you two have met."

I roll my eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I think I've found an apartment."

"What? Why!? Quinn, no! Stay with me! It's nice having you around so please don't leave." Rachel pleads.

"You've been really nice to let me stay but I should really move out-"

"Quinn!" Rachel cuts me off. "I want you here okay? You're even paying some rent!"

I stare at Rachel and she stares back at me until I finally give in.

"So you're Quinn?"

"The one and only!" Rachel says excitedly as she walks over to hand the girl those papers. "In the flesh!"

"It's nice to finally meet you!" The girl extends her right hand and I shake it. "I'm Estelle."

My breath almost hitches in my throat. Holy...I didn't expect Estelle to be this pretty. How in the world does she not have a decent boyfriend?

And I'm suddenly feeling self-conscious about my dressing; white tank top and black boy shorts. "Yeah uh, it's nice to meet you too." I awkwardly crossed my arms over my chest but then deciding to just leave my arms by my side since I thought I might look hostile or something.

"Anyway, thanks for these, Rachel! I'll see you girls." Estelle lifts the papers up.

"Wait!" Rachel exclaims. "Do you want to stay for a while? You could join us for a PLL marathon."

I roll my eyes. Rachel's so addicted to that TV show. Estelle shakes her head before giving us a warm smile.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I've to get work done."

We walked Estelle to the door before saying goodbye and I notice Rachel eyeing me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she smirks.

"Like what you see? Hm? Estelle?"

I glance at the front door then back at Rachel before replying," Don't you have work to do too?" And shoving Rachel onto her couch, causing a high-pitched squeal to leave her mouth.

* * *

I give Rachel a weird look as to why is she continuously staring at me as if I've done something wrong.

"I can't concentrate on finding a job if you keep looking at me like that."

"Have you called Estelle?"

"No.." I look back at my laptop screen in guilt.

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry! I'm not ready yet."

"No wonder Estelle hasn't mentioned anything about going out with you."

I try to keep a straight face even though the word 'GUILTY' is all over it.

"So you haven't even called her ever since the day I gave you her number?"

I close my laptop and look at my best friend. "I'll call her later alright?" I say, just trying to appease Rachel.

"Promise?"

I bite the inside of my bottom lip and Rachel gives me a pointed look. "Fine. I promise."

She exits the living room while I type in my phone's pass code. I tap on my contacts and then scrolling to the section of 'E', tapping on her name and letting my eyes scan the new-but-now-pretty-familiar set of numbers as I think about the pros and cons of dating someone out of the entertainment industry...and a woman.

I press the lock button before tossing my phone onto the couch. As I'm sitting on the floor, I rest my forehead on the coffee table and began to continuously knock my forehead against it.

Why do things have to be so complicated for me? Urgh.

"Quinn!"

"Hm?" I reply as loudly as Rachel called out my name.

"I'm gonna meet Estelle for a while!"

"Okay. Be safe." I wave at the air behind me.

Rachel doesn't reply even though I hear her walking around on the wooden flooring of the apartment. I was about to rest my eyes for a moment but something was thrown at the back of my head.

"Why did you throw my shorts at me?"

"Because you're coming along!" Rachel replies firmly as she appears next to me, fixing her hair.

"Since when?"

"Since I know that you're not going to call Estelle anytime soon. C'mon. Chop chop!" She leaves me alone again in the living room, my forehead still on the coffee table.

I lift my shorts up and widen my eyes at it. "You're not really expecting me to wear this, are you?" I raise my voice.

"I am, actually!"

"But Rachel! This is too short! It's like a really good brand of underwear or something!"

"Why do you even have that then?"

"Because Sam bought it for me."

Rachel quickly walks to the living room again. "Why is it still here then?"

I shrug but I probably look funny from the way I'm resting my head on the table. "I don't know. I didn't even recall still having this until you took it out."

Rachel quirks her eyebrows in amusement before grabbing the shorts and gesturing for me to follow her.

* * *

I drum my fingers on the handle of the door as I glance at Rachel once in a while. How can she look so calm?

Oh right, colleagues.

Anyway...

Rachel made me wear a yellow maxi tube dress along with flip flops since it's still summer-ish but a little cold wind isn't gonna freeze me, while she's wearing just a green collar tee, faded jean shorts and flip flops.

I could've worn what she wore but no, I had to look slightly 'sexier'.

"In what way do I look sexier wearing a maxi dress?"

Rachel takes a glance at me before looking back at the road. "You've really nice defined collarbones. Some people think it's sexy."

"Didn't you say Estelle isn't really the kind of person to care about looks?"

"Well..yeah but you know, she might just be attracted to you even more. Just don't worry about it! You'll be fine!"

I sigh in defeat before unbuckling my seatbelt since Rachel just parked into a parking lot. I put a pair of ray ban sunglasses on the top of my head as we make our way to the café where Rachel arranged to meet Estelle.

Estelle's already seated inside and she got up when Rachel called out to her. They exchanged a friendly hug and I'm awkwardly waiting & panicking about whether I should give Estelle a hug or a handshake or a cheek-to-cheek greeting or a high five..

What in the world, Quinn? A high five?

Estelle saved me from my dilemma as she came over to greet me and gave me a short hug. I quickly reciprocate it and noticing that she doesn't really make my heart pound that quickly unlike Santana, but I do want to give Estelle a good impression of myself.

Urgh. _Santana_.

"Let's sit," Estelle smiles warmly at us as she gestures for us to sit. "Rachel didn't tell me that you were tagging along, Quinn."

"Oh, I was just, you know.." I made some hand motions in the air, making myself look like an idiot. "Just...relaxing at home."

Oh my god, I'm making myself seem like lazy pig.

"And Rachel just informed me that she was going out and I-"

I tripped over a chair leg when that someone decided to shift his chair backwards and I stumbled onto the ground. Estelle & Rachel quickly rushed to my side to help me up and I huff in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Estelle checks my arms and she wanted to check my legs but realized that she couldn't lift my dress up without making it look awkward, so she opted to check my face.

I feel a slight blush forming on my cheeks and I can see Rachel quietly laughing at me. Trying to fix my gaze only on Estelle, I reply calmly, "Yeah I'm fine. Alright. Good. Okay."

I mentally beat myself up for being such a weirdo.

"I'm so sorry." The elderly man apologizes.

"No worries." I tell him with a smile, picking up my sunglasses and then taking a seat.

The rest of the evening was spent with Rachel & Estelle chatting about work and other interests while I stared out the window most of the time because I feel completely embarrassed for what happened to me in front of Estelle.

So much for a good impression.

"We should do this more often!"

I immediately turn to look at Rachel when she said that.

"I'd love to!" Estelle replies as enthusiastically before looking at me. "I'm sorry for leaving you out of our conversation, we actually planned to talk about work because we're having problems with one of colleagues."

"Oh! No, no! It's fine," I reply politely. "I didn't inform you that I was tagging along anyway so I'm good."

"You two should hang out!"

I silently attempt to throw a death glare in Rachel's direction before instantly plastering a smile on my face.

"Sure! I could be down with that." Estelle excitedly replies, pulling out a mini organizer and flipping through the pages.

That's kinda cute.

I meant the mini organizer.

"So..how does next Monday or Thursday sound?"

Rachel hides her smile by bringing up her cup of coffee to her lips as they look at me.

"I'm not too sure yet," I say slowly before feeling a sudden wave of confidence and continuing, "How about you give me your phone number and I'll confirm with you?"

Rachel chokes on her coffee and both Estelle & I immediately turn our attention to Rachel until she calms down. I avoid Rachel's weird stare as I pull out my phone to hand it to Estelle to type in her number but suddenly retracting my hand because...

I already have her number and what if she sees it!?

I sit up straighter. "Uh...why don't you just tell me and I'll type it in myself?"

Estelle giggles as she hands Rachel a serviette, and then reciting her phone number to me. We bid Estelle goodbye before driving back to the apartment.

"Oh, Quinn.."

"Hm?" Was my response as I make my way to my room, pulling the dress over my head and throwing it over the dressing table's chair.

"What was that, huh?"

I put on a pullover and home-shorts before exiting the room. "What was what?" I switch on the television & air conditioner in the living room before sitting on the couch.

Rachel appears in a similar outfit and then sprawling herself onto me with her back on my lap. She looks up at me with a frown.

"Can I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"You better call her tomorrow since you got her number. _Twice_."

I groan before surfing through the channels.

"Call her tomorrow and ask her out on a date instead of confirming when to hang out. Estelle must really like you."

"Hm? Why?"

"Despite to her past dates & experiences, she gave her number to you so easily."

I look down at Rachel and she nods her head. "Seriously? But she must've thought that I was a joke."

Rachel starts laughing at the memory and I jab her abs with my left fingers, causing her to squirm about in her spot. "I think she really likes you even though you barely spoke to her."

"I was so embarrassed by my fall," I sigh. "And I didn't want to interrupt the serious conversation anyway."

"I'm sorry. If I had know our conversation would've been that serious, I would've just asked you to stay at home."

"Nah, it's fine. At least I got to stare at those ocean blue eyes."

Rachel sits up before exclaiming, "Her eyes are really beautiful, aren't they!"

"Totally." I laugh.

"But I'm sure Brittany Pierce's ones are more beautiful.." Rachel trails off as she stares into the air.

I roll my eyes at my best friend before surfing through the channels again. Rachel turns to look at me, grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me.

"It's only nine!"

"A-a-and?"

"We've time for a PLL episode!"

Oh dear God.

* * *

"This restaurant is pretty good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's really convenient for you if you just wanna drop by for a quick dinner since it's only a couple of blocks down from your apartment," I reply Estelle with a warm smile and she nods in agreement.

We exchange a few more quick words as we continue to finish our meals.

Guess what?

I finally asked Estelle out, and it was the next morning after promising Rachel that I would call.

That was two weeks ago.

We've only gone for four dates but that's when I realized that she could be a really good friend instead of someone I could be in a relationship with. We've pretty much a lot in common, especially reading and it's as if she's the close friend I never had.

Our fourth date is actually happening right now and I just told her that things might not work out between us and I apologized for initiating the first date.

Estelle's a really understanding person and even though I saw the disappointment in her eyes, she sincerely told me that it was alright and that we could just be good friends.

I paid for the tonight's dinner once we were done, since Estelle had already paid for two dinners and I've to make it even. I'm walking her home because I kinda picked her up and we decided to just have a nice dinner a couple of blocks down from her apartment. Estelle stops just outside of her apartment building and turns around to look at me.

"Thank you for those dates and for not taking advantage of me."

"No, thank you for agreeing to go out with me," I smile. "You will find someone who will love you and treat you right & well."

Estelle smiles shyly before leaning forward to plant a kiss onto my left cheek and I blush a little. But that shy side of mine disappeared when I saw camera flashes. I quickly stand in front of Estelle, in attempt to block her from the paparazzi but it was too late; I could see someone taking off.

I might've 'missed out' on telling her that I was an ex-celebrity model, but she surprisingly didn't ask about my job during our dates.

"What was that?" Estelle giggles as she tip-toes to see if she could catch a glimpse of that person.

Taking a deep breath, I decide to tell her about my short modeling career in case she finds her picture up on the internet. It shocked me to find out that Estelle actually knew that I was an ex-model and she didn't bring it up.

"You're pretty famous, especially when you were Santana's manager. Who wouldn't know who you are?" Estelle giggles. "But you've nothing to worry about. I'm not those overly-excited fan girls and I wanted to get to know you as a friend."

I silently thank God many times for letting me meet such a nice girl who didn't go crazy when she met me. Unlike the other four people Rachel set me up with, and I still tried to date them even though they were overly-excited to see me.

Estelle told me that she was a little shocked when she saw me stumbling out of my bedroom because she didn't think it was possible to ever meet such a hot celebrity. I blushed but quickly waved it off and being all modest again. I made sure Estelle got in to her apartment before flagging for a cab home.

Rachel jumped off the couch the second I stepped into the apartment. "How did it go!?"

"Great." I smile at Rachel.

"That's it? You tell me that every time you come back from a date with Estelle and you've been on four dates!"

"Well if you really do want to know what happened tonight, I told Estelle that I don't wanna date her anymore. And she still kissed me on the cheek."

Let's just say Rachel was almost kicked out of the building for screaming.

Yes.

Building.

I step out of the bathroom and I hear my phone vibrating just as I open my bedroom door. Picking it up from the dressing table, I smile at the familiar caller ID.

"Hey."

**"Quinn! How are you? Still smoking hot as ever?"**

I shake my head. "If you think so. I'm great! You?" I sit cross-legged on my bed, getting comfortable. "I'm sorry. We haven't had time to chat since I left."

**"Never been better and it's alright, my schedule got busier anyway,"** Caleb sighs. **"Well, I just wanted to ask...I've read articles about you dating other people..?"**

"Um...yeah? What about it?"

**"Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering if you've already gotten over..you know."** I can imagine Caleb shrugging. I smile at him trying to be cautious with his words in case he'll upset me.

"Well, no. I haven't exactly gotten over her and as you can see, I'm trying to date other people to get over her."

**"Oh, alright."**

I ponder a while for my reply, waiting too just in case he adds something else. Why does Caleb sound so...unsure of something.. It's just that uneasiness I can hear.

"Caleb?"

**"Yeah!"** He replies immediately. **"I mean.. What's up?"**

"Are you alright? You sound a little panicky."

**"No, no. No! I'm just uh...worried about how.."**

I furrow my eyebrows, feeling skeptical about what he's saying. "...how?"

**"Just...how Santana would react to the..I mean, you dating other people thing."**

I slowly close my eyes before replying firmly, "Why the heck would she care? What's going on, Caleb? What are you not telling me?"

**"It's nothing. I've gotta go. When are you coming to visit?"**

The hell? He just changed the topic like that?

"Caleb?"

**"Hm?"**

"What's happening? Why do you sound so flustered?"

**"I'm fine! Just...just worried. About stuff, you know. Okay I really have to go and please come back to visit soon!"  
**  
"No, I don't know! Wait-"

**"Shit. You better-"** I heard Caleb whisper a distance away from the phone receiver just before he hung up on me.

OKAY. I am tired, confused, my brain hurts and I'm going to bed.

I shrug away the thought of something weird going on with Caleb, tucking my legs under my blanket before raising my voice to wish my best friend "goodnight" and snuggling into my pillow once a muffled reply came.

* * *

Rachel definitely kept questioning me about my decision to stop dating Estelle for the whole week and I've no idea how many times I had to explain to Rachel the reasons why I felt that Estelle is just like a good friend.

And that she isn't Santana.

To me, _no one_ can ever replace _Santana_.

After two months and three weeks, I'm still in love with that model who rejected me. I do still think about her and Daphne updates me about Santana once in a while. Even though Santana seems to have regained that 'bitchy & sarcastic' side of her, I can't do anything about it. You've no idea how much I just wanna book a flight back to L.A and be there for her but I couldn't do that to myself.

I can't give in to her or I'll get hurt again.

Plus...the last news I've heard about Santana is that she denied the rumors about me and her. The media suspected that we had a secret relationship during the period when I was her manager, and the 'emotional attachment' she had towards me caused her to turn from a bitchy person to a nice & polite one, but we had a 'really bad argument and breakup' which caused me to move to New York and Santana returning to her bitchy self.

Santana had completely denied those rumors, which is right for her to do, but what upset me was reading that Santana denied that she's attracted to women and that she will never date one.

And there was a picture of her holding hands with a guy.

Which got me really angry because I couldn't believe I was still being miserable over someone who never actually seemed to have cared about my romantic feelings towards her.

I read that news from the magazine, that moment just before I had decided to ask Rachel for Estelle's number. That news actually finally pushed me to finally try making the next step in my love life, even though I took a while to finally ask Estelle out.

It was a nice experience dating Estelle, another woman, even if it was for a short while.

"Turn it off, Quinnie." Rachel tugs at the sleeve of my shirt.

I get up to pick up my phone which has been lying on the dining table and incoming messages flowing non-stop since the afternoon. Rachel didn't let me answer them because they're from Daphne & Caleb(most likely means it's about Santana) and because we've finally found time for a PLL season 2 marathon.

I'm curious as to why we're not wearing spectacles yet-

Eh?

There're missed calls from Daphne, Caleb & Anne and spam from them..?

"Quinn! You're missing it!"

I choose to ignore their weird decision to spam me when they're supposed to be working and so I switched off my phone.

* * *

"Quinn!" Rachel sobs dramatically before burying her face into my lap. "Maya died!"

I pat her head as the few remaining seconds of the last episode of Season 2 continues playing.

Rachel's head snaps up. "We need to freaking borrow season three right now!"

"The video store isn't opened."

"So? We can camp outside of it for the next three hours until it opens at 9am."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"Really? We didn't even sleep the whole night. I am though. Sorta," I say confusedly. "Be right back. Gotta check my phone."

Rachel shuffles her way to remove the disk from the DVD player while I patiently yet tiredly wait for my phone to start up. I almost fell asleep but a continuous flow of vibrations from my phone made me more alert.

What is this..?

I scroll up through their spam and noticing how almost every whatsapp is in capital letters. I frown suspiciously.

Caleb: If you don't answer your phone soon, I'm gonna personally fly to New York tomorrow and track you down.

Caleb: MISS FABRAYYYYY.

Caleb: SANTANA NEEDS YOU HERE NOW!

Caleb: QUINN PLEASEEE! ANSWER YOUR F***ING PHONE!

Anne: Quinn! Where are you!?

Daphne: YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!

Daphne: QUINN FABRAY! PICK UP THE DANG PHONE. NOW.

Daphne: QUINN FABRAY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SWITCH OFF YOUR PHONE!

I didn't read through all their spam because there're seriously too many but I finally managed to scroll all the way up of the conversation with Daphne until the first whatsapp when she started spamming me, and that's when I see a video link.

...what?

I quickly click on it as I impatiently wait for the video to load. It starts off with a female interviewer asking Santana all those typical questions about her career, life, future...blah blah.

["Oh, no. Caleb and I never dated. We're just close friends."] **Santana in the video replies.**

["Then do you have anyone in your life right now?"]

["No... But I do have something important to say."]

**The interviewer perks up even more.** ["Tell us!"] **She smiles widely.  
**  
["I'm in love, and I have been for quite a while."]

["Who's the lucky guy?"]

["I'm in love,"] **Santana takes a deep breath.** ["With a woman."]

A pause...and my mouth falls open. I feel my own heart rate increasing rapidly at what Santana had just said.

**The interviewer's eyes widens comically and she doesn't know what to say.**

["Oh my god... I finally said it,"] **Santana lets out a laugh.** ["I'm in love with a woman! TAKE THAT DAD!"] **Santana stands up and points at the camera.** ["AND ALL YOU OTHER FREAKING HOMOPHOBES OUT THERE. I'M PROUD TO BE ATTRACTED TO WOMEN AND ONLY WOMEN!"] **Once she's done ranting, she sits back down.  
**  
What. In. The. Actual. F...is she doing? Did she _seriously_ announce that?

["WOW,"] **The interviewer couldn't be happier.** ["Who's the lucky woman then?"]

My heart occasionally skips a beat as I wait for the answer.

["It was my elementary school crush."]

I swear my heart fell all the way down to my stomach and getting burned by the hydrochloric acid in there. Yikes. That was not even the top of my list of expected answers. Why did I even have the hope that it'll be me?

I've just got my heart stomped on even more.

["Awh! That long? Have you girls been together since then?"]

["No,"] **Santana shakes her head.** ["She moved away. But that's not the point. The point is, she isn't the one I'm in love with anymore,"] **Santana gets up and stands in front of the camera until her whole face fits the screens. She holds the camera in place before looking directly into the camera.** ["I know I took a freaking long time to admit to myself. I was so dumb to have let you go. No, no words can describe what a freaking dumbass I was,"] **Santana takes a deep breath.** ["I'm gonna make this quick but I really hope you'll somehow get to see this. I know it might be too late but I would just like to say that I'm in love with you..."]

I stare back into the eyes of Santana in the video, as if it's the real person.

["...Quinn Fabray-"]

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I immediately flew off the chair when Rachel's really piercing high-pitched voice entered my ears and I dropped my phone in the process with the video still playing.

I press my palm onto my right ear. "Ow... Rach.. That was-"

Rachel squeals again as she lunges at me, hugging me tightly. "She said that she loves you! SHE SAID IT! Let's hear it again!" Rachel scrambles to grab my phone.

"She said that she's in love with me. Not that she loves me-"

"Shh!" Rachel shushed me before rewinding the video.

["I'm in love with you...Quinn Fabray."]

Rachel squeals again as she hugs me too tightly and even though Rachel's shaking me violently, I could only concentrate on how high my heart's soaring at those words that I've just heard again, and all those feelings I have for Santana suddenly feels even stronger than before.

She...she's in love with me. Why does everything suddenly feel so surreal..?

["I'm sorry I took so long to admit it,"] **Santana sighs sadly.** ["But please come back..please."]

The interview clips ends there and I couldn't stop the huge smile forming on my face as Rachel starts squealing again like an overly-excited kid.

Still in a daze, I whisper, "Did she really say that..?" I look at my best friend who's practically sitting on me and hugging me. "Wha...what do I do?"

"She did! And how can you ask such a question!? Book a plane ticket right now and go after Santana !"

I was gonna shove Rachel off but then a sudden flow of negative emotions starts invading my mind. "But this was uploaded at least a day ago. What if-"

Rachel uses her forefinger and thumb to pinch my lips together. "Just shh! Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna turn on your laptop and find the earliest flight to L.A and I'm gonna start packing some clothes for the both of us."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Both of us?"

"Yes! I would love to finally visit L.A! Okay! Let's get on with your ticket booking!" Rachel stands and pulls me up at the same time.

"Wait. You've work."

"The only times I've taken leave were those two afternoons to spend time with you and that's equivalent to one day of leave. Besides, I haven't really taken any leave since the first day of work so it'll be fine to take a week off," Rachel replies confidently before briskly walking to her room.

I blink my eyes in surprise to how diligent & responsible Rachel still is when it comes to her work. Except for the fact that she's gonna take a week off at the last minute. Plus, I've a feeling that Rachel is using this opportunity to see Brittany Pierce.

I smirk to myself.

Oh, Rachel. You're cunning but not that cunning enough to fool me.

"Are you getting to it!?" Rachel raises her voice and I quickly scramble from the floor and towards my room.

The earliest flight I found was nine in the morning. Which is good because this means I'll reach L.A earlier but this also means that we've to quickly pack, take a shower and be out of the house ASAP because Rachel's apartment is at least a twenty-minute drive to the airport and we need to flag for a cab.

Lucky for us, we managed to get a cab as soon as we stood by the sidewalk. I nervously bounce my legs as I stare out the window and my body jerked when a hand rested on my knee.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Rachel tells me softly.

"Yeah?" I reply in a worried tone.

Rachel smiles. "Yeah."

"She won't regret it right..?"

"Since when did you become less optimistic about things?"

"I don't know..I am still in love with her and so, whatever she says does affect me a lot. It wasn't the same with Sam. Whenever he told me how I should wear more shorts or 'sexier' clothes, I didn't care about that. I didn't care about pleasing him that much in terms of how I look or how I act. Now that I think about it, I always gracefully accepted Sam's compliments to me but they never really had an effect on me. But with Santana, I feel the sudden need to impress her or something. Those words when she rejected me hit me pretty hard even though it was just a simple "I'm sorry". I just wanna show her that even though she's a famous celebrity while I'm just an average girl, I can be the one who will always love her for who she is. That I'm the one for her. When I heard her say that she's in love with me, I'm definitely overwhelmed with happiness but I just can't help imagining...what if I'm not actually suitable for her? What if this is just a phase for her? I know this sounds really drastic but with just a few words, Santana could break me completely and forever."

"Quinn..I may not know how _the_ Santana Lopez is actually like but I'm sure that she knows that you're the one for her. I mean hellooo, she just admitted to the world that she's in love with you," Rachel lets out a laugh. "That's a big risk for her because it meant possibly tarnishing her reputation and even losing some fans. If she didn't think you're suitable or that you're the one she loves, she wouldn't have even done it. Why should she sacrifice her reputation as a supermodel for someone insignificant? She wouldn't right?" Rachel smiles warmly. "Since she did, doesn't that tell you that you mean a lot to her & you're worth it?"

I searched Rachel's eyes for her confidence while she said those words, and I saw it. "Yeah. I guess I'm just being silly."

"No, you're not. I understand that Santana's a supermodel while you stopped modeling when you were just a rookie, so it's normal for you to think that you're out of her league but trust me, it's really sweet & rare & so romantic to have your significant other admit their love for you on television." Rachel sighs dreamily.

_My significant other._

"Santana can be really sweet at times." I grin.

"Everything will be alright, Quinnie. Don't worry." Rachel takes a hold of my hands and gives them a soft squeeze.

* * *

"Flag it! FLAG IT!" I push Rachel forward. "Leave your luggage! Just flag it down!"

Rachel nods and gracefully jogs to the edge of the sidewalk while I pull up the handles of our small luggage before briskly walking & dragging them towards my best friend.

"Oh my god, that bitch!" I curse at the teenager who just stole the cab that Rachel was gonna flag down. That girl just ran towards the edge of the sidewalk and was nearer to the cab than we were so the cab driver picked her up instead! Piece of-

"Taxi! Taxi!" Rachel jumps up and down, waving her arms wildly above her head.

I see a cab making its way towards us when another teenager decides to cut our queue again.

Oh, no! Not this time!

I run forward, blocking him, and put my arm out. The cab slows in front of me but that teenage boy suddenly steps in front of me.

"I was here first you ass!" I raise my voice.

"Who the hell do you think you-" He stopped talking when he turned around to look at me and his eyes widens in recognition. "Oh my god...you're Quinn Fabray."

"Go! Go!" Rachel opens the passenger door before slapping the car boot.

I don't like using my status as an ex-celebrity model for my own gain but this is a must and it's important because it's Santana.

It's SANTANA okay!

"Please. I have to meet someone and it's extremely urgent." I plead in the sweetest voice I've never used before, which totally makes me wanna gag and hurl at my own self.

"Of course.." He replies dreamily and he carries our luggage into the car boot for us. "By the way, I think you and Santana make a really hot & sexy couple."

I wanted to shoot him a death glare for being such a pervert but then I remembered that Santana did announce it on television a day ago and it has spread around because I've heard some people talking about it on the plane. He holds out a marker to me and I instantly know what he wants so I grab the marker and sign his arm.

"Thanks! You're really hot in person!" I heard him say before I shut the door. I decide to reward him even more by giving him a small wave and a wink just as the cab starts moving, and he did a victory dance.

"Still a tease as always." Rachel playfully slaps my thigh.

I grin before shrugging. "It can be fun."

I gave the directions to our destination to the cab driver but he was driving at a very slow pace(he was driving at an average pace but this is not the time to drive like that!) and so...I did something which I don't usually do and..I always think it's not right.

I bribed him with a hundred dollar bill.

And we reached in record time.

As the cab makes a turn to the entrance, Rachel and I slouch on the seat to avoid getting noticed by those few reporters lingering outside. The security guard still recognized me and I told him that we were visiting and he gave us visitor passes before allowing the barricade to be lifted up.

"Go! Go on! I'll catch up!" Rachel shoves me out of the cab.

I nod before staggering towards the entrance of the familiar building. I quickly ruffle my hair and combing it towards my face in attempt to 'disguise' myself, in case of any sneaky reporters who snuck past the security guard. I'm exhausted yet so excited to see her. I couldn't sleep throughout the plane journey because all I could think of was what will happen when we see each other. How will she react? Will I say something first or will she?

Also, I've thought on how this changes everything about our relationship. It's no longer the working relationship that we had for the month I was Santana's manager.

This means a deeper relationship with Santana, right?

I push open the doors and the few people in the reception turn their heads to look at the source of the noise. I pant as I glance around for Santana. I had just assumed Santana has work today so we took a cab straight to the office building from the airport. I lock eye contact with Priscilla and she looks a little worried. I wobble my way towards her and she looks like she's about to call security so I quickly blurted out my request.

"Santana? She's upstairs."

My heart leaps in excitement even more and my stomach churns nervously.

She's here.

I was about to proceed on to my desired location when Priscilla stopped me.

"I'm sorry. I need you to fill up guest information.." Priscilla pushes the clipboard towards me and then setting a pen down next to it.

I shake my head. "It's me...do you not recognize me?"

Priscilla's mouth fall opens a little as a soft "Ohh.." escapes it and she gives me an apologetic smile. "But...I'll still need to you to fill it up because you're still a guest."

"Could I please do it later? I've to find Santana," I say breathlessly. Oh my god, I'm so tired. It's like I've completely drained my energy with my eyelids suddenly feeling heavier. "I know it's the company's policy to do this but I really need to find her.."

Priscilla pondered for a few seconds before motioning for me to go and I lean forward, grabbing her face and planting a kiss onto her right cheek before talking off. "Thank you!"

Once the elevator doors shut tightly, I adjust my hair and flatten my shirt. Gawd, I probably looked like a hobo to Priscilla. I should've thought through about cutting my hair short and layering it because my hair looks like a lion's mane. I briskly walk out of the elevator and towards Anne's office because she's one of those who have access to the models' schedules.

I'm so not ready to meet Dan yet.

I knock on the door and enter. I quickly shut the door and noticed immediately, a completely shocked expression plastered on Anne's face.

"Quinn?"

I nod. "Yes..."

"Oh my god!" Anne comes forward and gives me a hug. "You!" She pulls back. "Why didn't you pick up your phone? Something major had happened!"

"I know!" I smile brightly. "That's why I'm here and I need to know what's Santana's schedule for now."

"Hm..lunch time's about to end and she doesn't have anything until in an hour. I saw her this morning so she should be in the lounge if she didn't go out for lunch. So...do you feel the same way about her?"

I was a little afraid to admit it because I don't know what are my ex-colleagues views on same-sex relationships and such but I still replied anyway, "Yeah...I do feel the same way."

Anne jumps a little in her spot before hugging me again. "Go for it!"

I hugged Anne tightly and smiled too widely before thanking her and taking off. Back in the elevator, I bounce on my heels while rubbing my palms together. I'm just a little closer to seeing her after two months of being upset about the rejection. I should be angry right? That she rejected me for nothing and then confessing that she actually has feelings for me too. But I'm not. I'm just too overjoyed and giddy about what I had heard from the video.

I take a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and taking big strides towards the lounge. I silently prayed that Santana didn't go out for lunch and I almost broke down when I saw the familiar beautiful face and tanned-skinned model, in a sleeveless top and faded skinny jeans and heels, sipping on a drink. Brittany Pierce is sitting across her and both of them, as well as the other people in the lounge, look at me.

"Oh my god!" Brittany exclaims. "Quinn!?"

I didn't answer her as Santana stood up with such force that her chair fell backwards and started walking towards my direction. Before I could breathe out the word "Hi" or anything or even register what's happening, a hand makes a stinging contact with my right cheek and gasps resounded in the lounge, making me more alert despite my exhaustion.

What. The. Hell?

I expected a nice warm hug and a happy reunion between Santana and me but the first thing that happened, was this? Anger from nowhere start surfacing and I'm suddenly boiling mad. All the anger from the rejection, from the two months of misery I've put myself through just because I couldn't get over her, and everything else that had ever turned upside down in my life.

I clutch my right cheek as I look at Santana in dismay. Santana's sobbing now and I had to fight the urge to hold her and tell her that everything's okay, because I need to question her about her actions. Like, what the hell was that slap for!?

I grit my teeth. "Why the heck did you-"

Silencing me and immediately dissipating my anger, Santana grabbed my face and planted her lips firmly onto mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Her perfume...or was it her shampoo? Whatever. It doesn't matter because her scent was just so...refreshing. Her soft lips...I can still taste her lip gloss.

_Strawberry_.

And the way she grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and me placing a hand behind her neck, both of us pulling the other as close as possible as I deepened our kiss; trying to convey how much I love her & miss her. I had inhaled sharply because I missed that familiar scent.

That spark of arousal I felt when she moaned and her lips gently vibrated against my own.

No sooner, I had felt the tip of her tongue poking at my teeth but I didn't want that to happen yet so I refused entry and that caused her to whimper. Halfway through I suddenly had the urge to pick her up by the underside of her thighs and place her onto the nearest flat & comfortable surface, but I had realized that we were kissing in front of many other people.

At least that didn't stop me from softly biting on Santana's bottom lip and earning another freaking arousing moan from her.

We had hesitantly detached our lips from each other's when Brittany suddenly raised her voice to ask us to separate or we'd be giving the other horny people in the lounge a free show.

_"OKAY! Everybody out!" Brittany ushers everyone else out, leaving me alone with Santana._

_Just as I wipe her smeared lip gloss off my lips, I catch Santana's gaze and she quickly averts her eyes from mine as she bashfully looks around the lounge._

_"Do you regret at what just happened in front of those people..?" I ask disappointedly._

_Santana shakes her head as she looks back at me. "No! It's just, I really wanted to rip your clothes off right then because..." She cups her own cheeks, looking adorable when she's all nervous & flustered. "Holy crap.. Has anyone told what an amazing kisser you are? That was the best lip-locking session I ever had."_

_I blush and quickly shrug._

No matter how much we wanted to just spend time together, be it talking about what had happened between us or just hanging out, Santana had to leave right after because Logan called her to remind her that she had to meet him at the car park to leave for her next scheduled work. Just before she left, she had tilted her head to the right and leaned in for another kiss.

_"Hm..." Santana hums contentedly, pulling away with a loud lip smacking sound. "We've only kissed twice but let me just say that, you have the most addictive lips ever."_

_I blush even harder at the new seductive voice that Santana just used and she chuckles at my reaction._

_"God. You are so cute."_

_I can feel my face heating up even more and I clear my throat. "Is it hot in here?" I gently grab the collar of my shirt to fan myself, moving my hand quickly in a front & back motion._

_"It's air-conditioned," Santana laughs this time as she runs her thumbs over my cheekbones, smiling widely at me; making me feel as if I've butterflies in my stomach. "As much as I don't want to, I really have to go. But I finish work at seven! Could we meet up? To talk..?"_

_"Sure. I, uh... I'll go over to your apartment at eight."_

_Santana slowly slides her arms around my neck while I did the same around her body. I immediately noticed that her body has gotten smaller from the last time I had held her but I didn't want to asked her about it since it's just so comforting & comfortable to be able to hold her. And so we stood there for a while just holding each other; sometimes I'll feel her arms tightening around my neck, making my heart flutter and I'll tighten my arms around her body in response._

I let a smile slowly form on my face as I gently trace my own lips with my right forefinger. I think I might just be addicted to her lips too.

Man...if it felt that good for a lip-locking session with Santana, how good will it feel when making out with her? And her lips are just...so soft and she was so gentle with her kisses and I really can't wait-

Someone clearing his throat loudly brought me back to reality and I dazedly look around.

"Whut?" I ask softly & confusedly, directing my question to the neatly gel haired youngster.

"Um...are you getting out? It's the ground level." He slowly points to the outside of the elevator with doors that are already opened.

I clear my throat in embarrassment to what he must've seen me doing. "Sorry." I retract my hand as I quickly walk out to look for my best friend. I found Rachel in the reception area, surprisingly quiet even though she was having a chat with someone..

Brittany Pierce.

I laugh inwardly because Rachel isn't the type to be so quiet around people. She loves to chat and talk about almost anything but this...she practically didn't even open her mouth during the conversation with Brittany. When Brittany left, Rachel lets out a relieved sigh.

I quietly make my way over to playfully whisper into her ear, "Like what you see? Brittany?"

Rachel jumps in shock, with a hand over chest. "Quinn! I have been looking for you! I'm guessing things went well?" She gives me a suggestive smile.

My eyes widen and I playfully slap her shoulder. "Not like that! Anyway, now isn't about me. What's up with you and your favorite model?"

Rachel turns away and I quickly sit next to her. "Nothing. I was just waiting here for you and she came over," Rachel looks at me with tearful eyes. "She came over! She talked to me!" Rachel hugs me tightly as she squeals in excitement.

I laugh along as I pat her back. "What did you guys talk about?"

We pull away and I couldn't help but smile widely at the sudden aura of happiness around Rachel.

"For starters... Brittany Pierce just asked me out."

WHAT?

Words cannot describe the immediate utter shock I'm feeling right now. I didn't know Brittany Pierce has a thing for the ladies too? I know she's a straightforward person but I didn't know that she was _this _straightforward!

Rachel clears her throat. "Well, I don't know if she actually asked me out but she asked if I was free this evening to hang out."

"How did you guys even end up on that topic?"

"Well...I was just minding my own business on this couch, waiting for you," She gives me a pointed look and I return it with a guilty smile. "When she suddenly plopped next to me and started complaining about how tough her manager became and I was at loss for words at the fact that she was talking to me."

I've never seen how tough Dan can actually be but I still feel awful for Brittany. We weren't that close but since Dan handled both our schedules, we saw each other pretty often and Brittany is a lovely person to hang with. "Did you even say anything?"

Rachel nods. "I complimented her."

I smirk. "I knew you were always a sweet talker."

Rachel rolls her eyes at me before continuing, "Anyway, she kept talking to me and somehow ended up talking about dancing on Broadway and I was just excited to talk about Broadway too because it has been so long since I've met someone who has the same interest as me. So we clicked, you know? Before she left, she asked if I'd want to hang out with her..."

"And?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

"I agreed to.."

I was the one who squealed in excitement this time as I hugged Rachel.

"So technically, it's not a date." Rachel finishes.

"Still!" I say excitedly. "You're gonna hang out with Brittany Pierce! A model whom you've been checking out in magazines."

Rachel shushes me and I eye her questioningly.

"I think Brittany Pierce thinks I'm a new model from this company..."

I stare at Rachel in horror. "Why didn't you tell her you're not? She'll be upset when she finds out!"

"I know! I feel really bad now," Rachel holds her head in her hands. "I just didn't want her to not talk to me if she finds out that I'm not actually a model from this company."

I rub Rachel's back. "You'll have you tell her later, you know that right?"

"Yeah.." Rachel looks up at me and her eyes are suddenly fixed on a certain part of my face. "What happened to your cheek? It's a little red."

"Oh," I lift my hand up to my face. "Santana kinda slapped me just now."

"What!? Why?"

"Well...I think she was a little shocked to see me or something."

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims and I stare at her. "She had no right to do that after rejecting you and then confessing!"

"It's okay. I'm fine. See?" I smile widely.

Rachel huffs and rubs her thumb over my right cheek. "I don't have a good impression of her anymore."

"Why?"

"Because if she slapped you just now, who knows whether she'll be abusive in the future!"

I chuckle at my best friend. "Don't worry, Santana isn't like that."

"That's what everyone says when they're in love with someone and they don't see the true colors of the other."

"Rach, don't worry. I know you're concerned but be assured that I have seen Santana's real self before," That cute & adorable side? "Or at least I think I did. Anyway, just worry about yourself and Brittany okay?" I snicker. "Who knows? Maybe you girls will go far."

"That's if Brittany even wants me." Rachel lets her hand drop onto her lap. "Which is completely impossible."

"Okay I'll tell you what," I shift closer to Rachel. "When you meet Brittany, be Estelle."

"Quinn. That made _no_ sense."

Ignoring her, "Moving on, you can't freak out or fan girl over Brittany. Be calm and act like you want to know her as a friend and please don't seem as if you already know her birthday, the year she was born in, or anything else. It'll make Brittany feel stalked," I tell Rachel truthfully from my own experience of having a date like that.

"What about telling her that I'm not a model? Should I tell her after hanging out or before we decide where to hang out or..."

"It will be honest of you to tell her earlier but I'm not too sure about her reaction to it."

Rachel groans and rests her head on my left shoulder, wrapping her arms around my left arm. "She's so pretty in person! And she's such a joy to chat with even though she did most of the talking. I could just listen to her talk about her interests forever!" Rachel exclaims over-dramatically and I look around to see if anyone else is giving Rachel weird looks.

I giggle when I see Priscilla's head poking above the counter top of the reception desk once in a while. Then I remembered that I hadn't sign in so I drag Rachel to the reception desk to sign in and sign out.

After a few minutes of relaxing and calming down, we took a cab down to the nearest decent hotel and checked in. Santana will get off work in a few hours and Rachel's meeting Brittany around eight too so we decided to take a nap since we didn't get enough rest from the PLL marathon.

* * *

I still have Santana's phone number in my contacts so I managed to text her and estimate what time I'll reach her apartment. She told me that she'll be cooking and I was a little surprised to hear that.

I didn't even know that she can cook because she used to always make me cook her meals if she didn't eat out or order in!

Anyway, we'll also have to brace ourselves for the talk that we will be having later after dinner; all the events that led to our current situation of our relationship.

Still a little exhausted from the lack of amount of sleep I had, I went for a short jog on the treadmill in the hotel gym in hopes of being more alert later. When I got back to the room, Rachel was already putting on her makeup.

"Wow. Aren't you excited," I tease my best friend as I head towards the bathroom.

"I have to be ready an hour before the planned time."

I snort at her before proceeding to take a shower. Once I'm done, I wrap a towel around my body before exiting the bathroom to pick out an outfit. I didn't bring that many nice clothes since we kinda only packed for a week and besides, I'm just having dinner at Santana's house. So I chose to wear a sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and wedges.

Rachel and I bid each other goodbye once we stepped out of the hotel building. Rachel looks really good in that dress she's wearing but...why did she even bring that in the first place when she wouldn't have known that she was gonna hang out with Brittany?

Oh well.

I took a cab to Santana's apartment but I stopped by a florist before continuing the journey to my final destination. Santana told me to go through the side gate instead of the main one and so, I called her when I arrived since she told me when I'm here. The call ended after the first ring and the small gate opened just when I was about to punch in her apartment number for her to buzz me in.

I was surprised to see Santana on the other side when she closed the gate after I stepped in. And I quickly hid the item in my hand, behind my back.

"Should I be honored?" I ask cheekily.

"About?" Santana smiles sweetly in response.

"That you waited for me downstairs."

Santana smirks. "Who said I was waiting for you? I could be smoking for all you know."

I feel my face fall. "Oh. Right. Okay." I wanted to walk past her but she grabbed my arm, and I turn back to look at her.

"I was just kidding," Santana laughs. "Of course I waited for you."

I manage to suppress a grin as I reply with a straight face, "Smoking is bad for your health."

"I didn't smoke! I've never smoked before! And I waited for you..because I was too excited to see you." Santana looks down and shuffles her feet.

My face finally breaks out into a smile at this adorable side of her which she seldom shows to anyone, and I hand her the rose; which was really expensive oh my god I think I got cheated but since it's for this beautiful girl right in front of me, I don't care about the amount.

Gosh. That sounded so cheesy in my head and I didn't even say it out loud.

"Thank you." Santana shyly accepts the rose, twirling it with her left thumb & forefinger and then planting a kiss onto my right cheek.

I grin. "You're welcome."

She scans my outfit. "You look really good!"

I chuckle. "Thank you and you look...great too." I teasingly point at her outfit: a fitting tee, running shorts and flip-flops.

Santana's face fades into realization & mortification and she quickly scans her own dressing. "Oh my god..." She slaps her forehead. "I'm so sorry about my inappropriate dressing. I came home and I got to making dinner right away and I just..I took a shower before I made dinner but I didn't have time to you know, uh...pick an outfit and such and I..I'm just...I was just-"

I stop her rambling by gently placing my right forefinger onto her lips. "Shh.. It's okay," I laugh. "Don't worry. I'll still think you'll look good even in a tomato costume or something."

She adorably scrunches up her nose in disgust to what I just said.

"What?" I look at her questioningly. "You'll look cute. Cause you're so small and tiny," Even though Santana's glaring at me, I still place my palm on the top of her head. "I could carry you around like a ball."

She slaps my arm away. "You're just taller because you're wearing wedges. You aren't that much taller without 'em." She gestures at my feet.

"Like, more than a forehead." I challenge her.

"Yeah right."

"You bet I'm right."

"Oh? A bet? I bet that you aren't even a forehead taller than me. So what will you do for me when I win?" Santana crosses her arms in front of her chest as she smirks.

"Getting arrogant, you," I wagged my finger at Santana before grinning. "When I win," I place my hand on the center of my chest. "I get to upload the video of you playing Wii tennis on YouTube."

Santana's eyes widen in shock & her jaw drops. "You did not just say that.." I nod confidently. "You've a video of me embarrassingly playing Wii? Since when!? Okay, fine. _When I win_, I'll get to use your bikini picture as my twitter icon."

"What bikini-" My eyes widen this time. "Oh my god, please no! I don't want anyone else to see my body like that!"

Santana shrugs. "Embarrassing video of me playing Wii, bikini photo of you."

I really don't want to show my over-exposed body to the world, but at least I'm pretty confident that I'm taller than Santana by a forehead. " Fine. Deal."

"Alrighhht! Let's go up now." She smiles at me before glancing down at our separated hands. I'm just waiting for her to maybe hold my hand and tug me along but she steps forward & motions for me to follow.

I inwardly sigh in disappointment.

Weren't we at that point of our relationship where we could hold hands? No? Maybe I should've held her hand instead?

In the elevator, I take a side-glance at Santana and she's just smiling at the rose while constantly twirling it between her fingers until she makes eye contact with me. My heart flutters & I feel as if butterflies are in my stomach as she gives me a shy but charming smile and I return the smile only with the same shyness, a blush clouding my whole face. We break eye contact when the elevator reaches the level where her apartment is on.

Santana's really excited for dinner and whoa...that dish looks pretty good. She wanted to change into something more formal but I just dragged her to sit on the chair. We had a lovely time during dinner together and her Spanish dish was really good! Like, the _best_ ever. I think it's called Paella or something. Anywhoo, I'm glad I wasn't that hungry so I didn't take too much of a serving because Santana's determined to finish the rest. I'm just relieved that she's eating well & normally because really, I can tell that she has lost weight. She's already a really slim yet fit lady to begin with but it's really obvious that she hasn't been eating enough or working out that well.

Her cheekbones & jaw line are more defined, the sort of baby-fats at her cheeks are lost which makes her seem even more sickly and her tired eyes aren't helping either.

Once Santana scooped up the last of the rice, I pick up our empty plates. I was already halfway through scrubbing those plates when she forced me to make myself comfortable on her couch as she continues cleaning up, and I reluctantly listened.

It kinda turns me on to find out that Santana's actually pretty domestic.

So many lovely traits she actually possesses under that guarded & bitchy exterior she had showed me during the first few days of being her 'manager'. It's so wonderful to be to able to see the sweeter side of Santana.

I tuck my right leg under my bum just before I sat down, taking in the familiar modern setting surroundings of the living room. I pretty much lived here for a short period, especially on this...

Oh? Did she buy a new couch?

I gently poke the new leather couch and bob my head up & down, impressed with Santana's taste but it must've been really expensive. Santana enters the living room and sits next to me, and we shift our body positions so that we're facing each other.

"So...where should we start?" Santana asks nervously.

"We could...maybe start with why did you slap me?"

She visibly winces in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I know I had no right to do that or be upset about you leaving but I was just really surprised that you came back and I was feeling overwhelmed then with everything else going on... I was just...angry at myself for letting you go and a little at you...for leaving without telling me so because I felt the sense of abandonment surround me again."

She quietly sniffs as she rubs the back of her neck and my heart tightens when she kinda fumbled on the word 'abandonment'.

"And I slapped you because.. This is gonna sound really stupid but I needed to see if you were real."

I laugh in amusement to her last sentence.

"Seriously!" Santana quickly wipes at her eyes. "At first you looked different too with your haircut and I almost couldn't believe that you came back so quickly. I'm really sorry for slapping you..I really didn't mean to." She immediately starts running her thumb over my right cheek, making sure to be gentle as possible and I lean into her touch.

"Well..it was really painful but don't worry. It already happened so let's not dwell on it," I give her a tight-lipped smile and she returns it with an apologetic one. "Anywhoo...I can't believe you confessed during an interview."

Santana shrugs sadly. "I needed to find a way to do it and get your attention quickly since I couldn't contact you. Even if that meant letting many other people know."

"You said that you couldn't accept yourself...but now you have?"

"Yeah...I've been in denial with the fact that I'm not attracted to men. I chose to sleep with men because I didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else. And I was trying to 'change myself'. I felt like that since I was in kindergarten but I had no one to talk to, no one to be there for me. I was so confused."

"No one..?"

"No one. I didn't like making friends because people suck."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just stuff that happened." She shrugs and I guess she doesn't wanna talk about that yet.

"Okay then... What about your family?"

She sighs softly, but then starts to have more intakes of breath and I hold her hands, assuring her that it's okay to let me in.

I decide to patiently wait until she wants to tell me, I'll even wait the whole night if I have to. No matter how exhausted I am right now.

"My family is so complicated," Santana finally speaks up after a long period of silence and I look at her. "And just awful. My dad was upset that his first child was a girl, which is me," Santana shrugs again as she shakes her head. "He probably wanted a son first by the way he treated me."

I ask worriedly, "How did he treat you?"

Santana chuckles as she runs her thumb across my forehead, indicating for me to stop frowning. "Ever since I was three, he taught me how to play baseball and other sports which required us to run around in the mud. I was already a loud girl since I was born but that kinda made me even louder, more rowdy & rougher with other people around me. It's like he only loved the rough side of me and not my girly side where I used to dress up and play with Barbie dolls before he started making me run around in the backyard. My mom loved me though, she did," Santana smiles widely before looking down to play with my fingers. "But she loved my dad too so she just let him treat me that way he wanted to treat me; like a boy. I was glad she conceived six years after I was born and I was gonna have a baby brother. You can't imagine how happy my father was...but he suddenly stopped giving me his attention. I couldn't understand why he was acting like that towards me and I became a very rude little girl."

I shift even closer to her when I see tear drops falling onto her lap.

"Then my mom decided that it was time for me to do an activity which isn't so rough for me because I'm a girl. My mom wanted her sweet little girl back, so she signed me up for dance classes and I was so excited for it," Her eyes lit up even though they're still brimmed with tears and her voice is clouded with sadness. "My dad was opposed to it though, saying that I didn't need it since I was already practically a boy but my mom insisted. That was the year I realized I preferred looking at girls instead of boys. Girls are really pretty," Santana lightened the mood by giggling and I grin. "It was the first day of my dance class and I really wanted to ask my mom why I wanted to hold hands with a girl instead of a boy, but I was a little worried to ask because I always see a man & a woman together on television or on the streets holding hands, never two women or two men. So I decided to ask my mom only after my first dance class and..."

Santana stops there and takes deep, slow breaths. I rub my thumbs in circles over her fingers, hoping to calm her down to whatever is suddenly making her upset.

"...she told me that she'll be back to pick me.."

Santana pauses once again and I search her now-lifeless-eyes.

"She _didn't _come back. I wanted to tell my mom how awesome my first dance class was and I loved it so much that I wanna keep going for it. I waited, and waited. She told me...she said it clearly. Quinn..she told me that she'd _be back_ to pick me up..." Santana's face scrunches up in emotional pain as her lips start trembling. "..she told me." Santana's body starts shaking in sobs and I immediately but gently pull her towards me and she grips onto the back of my sweater like her life depended on it.

"She was supposed to pick me up..." Santana said one last time before finally letting loud but muffled sobs escape her mouth.

If what I figured what happened to Santana's mom is true, it's must've been so hard for a six year old to deal with the fact that her mother had died. But I don't wanna assume.

For the next few minutes, Santana's cries and sniffs filled the living room and I just continued to rock her back & forth.

"..my dad was so angry with me."

"Shh.. You don't have to continue tonight," I whisper.

Santana shakes her head. "He was so angry... He blamed me for my mom's _death_."

My heart dropped & I felt a pang of sorrow when she said it and I quickly tighten my arms around her.

"He said that..." Sniff. "That.." Sniff. "If I wasn't born..." Sniff. "..my mom wouldn't have made the decision to put me in a dance class and she wouldn't have gotten into an accident. I caused my mom's death. I caused my unborn brother's death."

I shake my head this time as I feel my own tears dying to escape my eyes. "No. It's not you. Don't blame it on yourself."

Santana continues sobbing loudly instead of replying me.

How could her father have said that to a six year old? She was just a kid! What the hell is wrong with him? Plus he treated her like a boy? Goodness.

We didn't say anything for a long period of time, and Santana just keep snuggling into me. I eventually did pull her legs across my lap to make it more comfortable for the both of us. I didn't wanna push her to tell me anymore now nor did I want to talk about our relationship tonight because I just wanna hold her. In addition, she might not be able to take the pressure of talking about her family and then about all the drama between us. So we just sat like that in silence, with me running my fingers through her hair.

* * *

My eyelids flutter open when I feel someone shaking me. Santana brushes the hair strands away from my face and tucks them behind my ears as she says lovingly, "You can sleep on my bed."

I rub my eyes before pulling out my phone and squinting at the screen. "Shit."

It's twelve-fifty in the morning and there aren't any messages from Rachel. I gently push Santana off me and I tap on my best friend's name as I stand up.

Santana stands up as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, I need to inform Rachel that I'm alright & very late."

"Didn't you sell your apartment?"

"Well, yeah but we checked into a hotel."

"Oh. Rachel's here?"

I nod and then furrow my eyebrows in confusion when the call went to Rachel's voicemail. Rachel's probably asleep but she told me that she would inform me when she's back at the hotel, and I'm pretty certain she would've called me to tell me all about her 'date' with Brittany Pierce.

"Do you've to go?" Santana hugs my left arm and pouts. "Can't you stay the night..?"

"I'm a little worried about Rachel..."

"What if she's just asleep? I know I'm being selfish now but I need you here...and I want you to stay the night..maybe even _forever_." She whispered the last three words but I pretend I didn't hear it because it made my heart pound quickly & my face heat up.

Oh my god she said _forever_.

"Please? I even bought a new bed and bed sheets!"

"...what for?"

"Because you wouldn't wanna sleep on my bed if it was my old one.."

I bite the inside of my mouth, feeling guilty for what I said about not wanting to sleep on her bed because she has slept with many men on it.

"But I understand. I wouldn't wanna sleep on your bed next to you if you had sex with other people on it too. Just please stay the night?" She gives me a pleading look and I glance at her soft lips, suddenly wanting to feel them against my own again.

Like on auto-pilot, I lean forward to kiss her but pulling back immediately because I don't know where our relationship currently stands.

"So..." Santana smiles widely. "You're staying?"

I bite my bottom lip as I nod and she immediately wraps her arms around my neck.

"Oh," She pulls back. "Since you kissed me, it means that you aren't dating that _girl_ anymore right?"

"What _girl_?"

"That _girl_ back in New York... I thought you came back for me and so I kissed you when you came into the lounge but then during work, I remembered reading an article about you sending your date home back in New York, with a picture to prove it, and then I was upset that maybe you just came back to settle things between us before leaving."

"Is that why you didn't hold my hand before we came up?"

She gives me surprised look. "You read my mind, didn't you?"

I laugh. "I wish I actually could."

"Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want?" She shows off her pearly whites.

"Whenever you want," I grin and she immediately leans forward to connect our lips again, pulling away after two seconds though.

"I've never talked to anyone about my family. Whenever I think about my family, I'd always get angry & hurt and end up being depressed for the rest of the day but whenever you're around, my day just gets better because I know that you genuinely care for me and you actually want to be with me. I don't know what made me open up to you so easily, and I surprisingly feel relieved instead."

"Maybe you just needed to actually talk to someone about it," I reply softly, brushing the strands of hair away to have a better look at her face.

Santana shakes her head. "I felt really comfortable with Caleb but I couldn't open up to him no matter how much I wanted to. There's just something about you."

I laugh in embarrassment before joking, "Maybe I'm just...special?"

"Not maybe. _You are_, to me."

My laughter quickly dies down as a sudden burst of overwhelming emotions just filled my heart and tears escaped my eyes. Santana was going to brush those tears away but I place my hand on her jaw and immediately connected our lips again.

Santana pulls away a little and I whimper. "Speaking of Caleb," She says. "I've to thank him soon."

"Why?" I pant.

"Just...never mind. We'll talk tomorrow."

With that, she grabs my sweater and pulls me in for a deep kiss. Our lips are moving in sync with one another and I couldn't help but moan when she sneakily slipped her tongue into my mouth; at the same time, she easily slipped her hands past my jeans to grab my butt cheeks. My hands start roaming Santana's body, trying to memorize the curves of her body and those still sexy abs I can feel over her shirt.

"I..want...you..." Santana whispered huskily between kisses and all I could do I hum in response because I'm feeling all fuzzy & giddy as the feeling of her lips leaves a lingering feeling on mine every time we pull away a little for some air, and then connecting our lips again.

A thought flashes through my mind. A thought I would have never imagined having for a woman, for anyone else besides Sam as we had dated for a year; longer than anyone of my previous boyfriends. A thought which I want for it to happen even way more than when I was with him.

I want her to touch me.

Actually, I let Sam touch me since we were a couple but I _want_ Santana to touch me.

I want to have a deeper connection with her.

I don't know why but the feeling of actually wanting to let Santana explore my body & make love to me is so strong that I almost couldn't believe my own emotions.

Her hands began roaming around on my body and it's making me feel so much I haven't felt before. I suck on her bottom lip, wanting her to feel as good as how she's making me feel. I knew I had succeeded a little when she moaned into my mouth.

"God, you're so hot with that new haircut of yours.." She manages to say when I bit on her lip and pulled it outwards.

I smirk as I release her lip but letting out a small yelp when Santana pushed me onto the couch. She removed my wedges before falling onto the couch on all fours, her knees are on either side of my body as she crawls upwards and then attacking my neck with gentle & soft kisses which soon turn into hungry & fast ones.

"Ugh.. Santana..."

I can feel her smirking against my skin before sucking on a spot.

I was about to moan even louder when another thought disrupted my reaction.

But I don't wanna sleep with her yet.

Wait...oh my gosh. Wait! Urgh, so good..

"Wait...Santana.." I let out a moan when her hand slipped under my bra and she cupped my breast. "Wait.." I try to push her off and she sits up immediately but tugs at the bottom of my sweater. My body & arms voluntarily shoot up and she swiftly pulls it off, throwing my sweater behind her.

She gently pushes me back down and starts placing light kisses at my collarbone area, then between the valley of my breasts and straight towards my crotch.

I grab her hands the second she swiftly unbuttoned my jeans and she looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Just...can we take things slow?" I say breathlessly. "I don't want our first time to be on your couch like that. I want to wait, you know?"

Santana made me laugh at her with her response.

"But I'm horny."

"What?" I laugh out loudly even though I'm seriously aroused too. I can freaking feel my panty sticking against my crotch and the unbelievable dampness there.

"It's not funny," She pouts. "I've been waiting for this since forever!"

"Forever?" I calm myself down before continuing, "Could you wait a little longer?"

She adorable shakes her head in frustration, furrowing her eyebrows.

"But I don't really know how two girls do it together..."

"I don't either but that's why we can spend the whole night experimenting."

I laugh again and she flicks her finger at my abs. "But Santana...I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night or during the flight. I took a nap just now but I still feel worn out," I look at the ceiling, resting my head against the couch. "Plus I want to do it right..I want to take you out, have a nice dinner and maybe have our first time if you're satisfied with the date?"

All of a sudden, I start to feel a little insecure because I don't know how Santana would react to the cheesiness of my words given to her usual tough & badass exterior. It doesn't matter if she has a sweet & caring side because even I think it's too cheesy!

Santana crawls upwards and I saw the affectionate smile on her face before she laid her head on my chest. "That's the sweetest thing that someone has ever intended to do for me.." She sighs before playing with my bra strap. "Will it be okay if I...if I talked more about my past..? Will you be annoyed?"

"You can talk to me or tell me anything because I'm here for you & I'll listen attentively. And I won't be annoyed, why would I be?" I chuckle as I lovingly wrap my arms around her because she might be opening up again and she can be really vulnerable & broken.

Santana shrugs. "I don't know... Remember how I said I didn't like making friends because people suck?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...I wasn't that anti-social, I was just a rough kid. The boys found it weird for me, a girl, to be loud & rowdy while the girls found it uncouth for me to be that. I had changed into a quiet & slightly aloof one after my mom's...passing," She clears her throat. "And I missed school a lot as my dad didn't make the effort to send me to school. He was so angry at me that he told me I didn't need to go to school since I was already 'smart enough' to cause my mom's death.. I mean, how could he..? I was only freaking six. The worst part is not being able to tell my relatives anything because my dad wouldn't allow me to make him look 'bad' as a parent."

I just nod, willing myself not to say anything about her dad but to just hold Santana, rubbing my palms up & down her back in attempt to soothe her if ever she suddenly feels like breaking down.

"I could barely catch up with the school work and my classmates would make fun of me for being stupid. I never cried because I wanted to show that I was still a tough kid and even though I seemed slightly nicer & gentle in my actions, other kids thought I was just putting on an act. I didn't want to tell my teachers because I had a feeling that they would call my dad if I did tell them. I tried to be nice to other classmates but no other kid would even want me to speak to them; that's why I said it sucks to make friends. I had _no one_, at all. No one anymore. One day after school when my dad went back to work...I was in my room and I just broke down; I had burst into tears, a continuous flow of tears because I _finally_ realized that no one knew or would ever know how unhappy I was."

I close my eyes while combing my fingers through Santana's soft dark locks, hoping she'll let out all she wants for tonight.

But she didn't, as her body started shaking with sobs once again and I'm determined to hold her for the rest of the night for physical comfort & to whisper positive words now and then for emotional comfort. I want to make her happy, to make her feel loved, to make sure that she won't ever feel alone again; and I would do all those for her, if possible, for the rest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Do you not have enough clothes?" I scan her shirt and jeans._

_"I do..." The girl shyly replies._

_"Then why are you in the same clothes as yesterday?"_

_She looks down at her lap. "Do..." She whispers. "Will you not sit with me anymore if I tell you..?"_

_"Of course not! I'll still be your friend."_

_She glances at me and then back to her lap. "I didn't go home yesterday."_

_"Why?"_

_She shrugs. "Nobody came to pick me. So I snuck back into the classroom before it was locked."_

_My jaw drops. "You didn't have dinner?"_

_"It's okay. I'm used to it."_

_No wonder she's so skinny. I open my lunchbox and slide it to her. She looks at it then at me, shaking her head._

_"Eat it. Or I won't ever sit with you again."_

_Tears well up in her eyes and I quickly take the statement back. "I was just kidding. I'll still sit with you but please, eat."_

_She sniffs and takes the peanut butter sandwich out of my lunchbox. As she takes a bite, I tell her to sit right there and I'll be back. I run to my bag pack and pull out an extra shirt that my mom always puts inside because I'm a messy eater. I run back to her, noticing how she had placed half of the sandwich back into my lunch box. She must still be hungry so I made her eat the other half with much protest. I grab my now-empty lunchbox and I tell the girl to follow me to the restroom._

_I wait for her to finish her sandwich before holding the shirt out to her. Once again, she looks at the shirt and then back at me._

_"You must feel uncomfortable so here's an extra shirt of mine." I throw the shirt over her left shoulder._

_She whispers a ragged word of thanks before taking her own shirt off. My eyes widen._

_Isn't she embarrassed?_

_I decide to use this opportunity to examine her torso - It's so...frail, weak and small even though she's the tallest girl in class...I gasp._

_"What?" The girl searches my face._

_I kneel down in front of her, using my left fingers to trace the pinky long scar on the right side of her body. She jerks backwards and I look up to see her tear-filled eyes again. I scramble towards her, still on my knees but she steps backwards and quickly puts on my shirt._

_"Don't look..." She whispers too quietly._

_"It's okay, I want to." I reassure her before moving towards her again. I lift up the shirt and I wince at the length of the scar._

_"I'm a freak...I'm sorry."_

_I look up, wanting to tell her that she's not a freak and that she's pretty with those big dark brown eyes of hers but her eyes are shut tight and tears are leaking out. I place a gentle kiss to the scar before standing up and smothering down her shirt._

_"Better?" I ask._

_Those curious and teary eyes search my face, as if I've said something weird. __The girl finally lets out a ragged breath. "Yeah.. It's better. Thank you again."_

_I wanted to ask her what happened but I know I shouldn't push it despite the annoying curious side of me wanting to explode out. I pick up her shirt which was strewn on the floor and I hold her hand, wiping those tears away before smiling brightly._

_"Let's go for art class."_

_The blue...green...yellow..orange. Oh black, you're such a depressing color._

_I giggle before pulling the black color pencil out of my classmate's hand and handing her the red one. She glares at me and I give a pointed look._

_"Don't you like red? Your bag pack, your water bottle and even your clip is red."_

_"Because ladybugs are red," She says flatly._

_I pout at her new & sudden change in attitude towards me and I quickly look back at my own half-done artwork. I've never seen her act like this before and she sounds scary. Why did she cry in front of all the other kids when she can actually be scary and defend herself?_

_Red..yellow...pink and green. Purple & orange & blue.. Why is her artwork so dark and gloomy?_

_I wish I could draw my classmate because she's the prettiest girl in class. I mean, look at her! She reminds me of.._

... ..

Santana.

"Huh?"

I look up at Rachel. "Hm?"

She gives me a weird look. "You...said Santana's name, no?"

Crap. I said it out loud. "Did I?"

"You did," Rachel replies as she folds her clothes.

"Oh... Hey, Rach.. Do you believe in fate?"

"Not entirely. But I do believe that we have soul mates."

I chew on my bottom lip in thought while watching my best friend pack her luggage. We've only spent three days in L.A when Rachel was called back to the office as she was urgently needed. At least I've brought Rachel around to experience a different way of life here than in New York.

I haven't seen Santana since that night I stayed over because she wanted me to accompany Rachel since Rachel's only here for a while until she goes back. Plus, mine & Santana's out of the blue 'lesbian scandal' is still a really hot topic and Logan's furious about it only because he has to answer pointless questions from interviews or reporters about the both of us. And so, Logan had suggested that we shouldn't spend too much time for a few days, until the talk about us dies down a little. He offered to hire some bodyguards for me but I quickly turned him down.

Santana and I were obviously upset by the suggestion but I decided to respect it because I really didn't want the paparazzi to chase after us when we're just strolling along the streets; Santana took a little while later to finally agree to it. We do text & call each other because it really sucks not being able to hear her voice or see her for the day.

"Santana kinda reminds me of that girl back in my elementary school."

Rachel stops folding her clothes and looks at me as she replies calmly, "In terms of looks or personality?"

"Both...actually. But I'm not too sure about their looks. The girl back in elementary school has short & curly hair but she was also tanned skinned...and really pretty."

"You could always ask Santana."

"But...no. It's not possible."

"How would you know? Just go for it, Quinn."

"But the thing is," I scratch my forehead. "It's too coincidental. Don't you think?"

Rachel shrugs as she continues folding clothes. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I stare at Rachel instead of replying because for the first time in our years of friendship, she isn't talking to me as enthusiastically as how she would always be. "Rach?"

"Yes, Quinnie?" She didn't look at me.

"What's wrong?"

I see her tense a little before composing herself. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Don't do that 'answering a question with a question' thing," I say pointedly but concernedly. "Talk to me. You haven't even told me about your 'date' with Brittany anyway, tell me about that too."

Rachel places her folded clothes into her luggage before sighing sadly. "I'm just disappointed and upset. It was obvious that Brittany was flirting with me that night we hung out. Plus we went to a club and she just danced with me and...it wasn't just two girl friends dancing; she was literally grinding her bum against my front! I was just convinced that maybe I could have a shot with her but then her boyfriend appeared."

Oh.

Rachel starts throwing everything else into her luggage instead of being neat & organized. "God, why did she have to do that? It's so idiotic & awful. She really shouldn't have dragged her fingers up & down my arm or have her lips basically kissing my ear whenever she whispered to me. She should've just acted like a normal person who was just hanging out with a person she wasn't interested in!"

I didn't know what else to say besides, "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Don't be, it's not you." She waves it off and resumes her packing.

* * *

Since it was only in the late morning and Rachel's flight is in the afternoon, she accompanied me to visit Daphne. But it's just so unfortunate that Rachel bumped into Brittany in the reception area just as we were about to leave.

So I'm like...waiting on the couch and they're not being very subtle because I can hear their conversation.

"Why didn't you pick up my calls?"

"Did I have to?" Rachel replies, sounding uninterested.

"No but...you just left so abruptly and I was worried that I might've said something wrong?"

"You didn't."

"Were you uncomfortable with all my other friends there?"

"No."

"Okay then... Wanna hang out again tonight? At my apartment? Just you and me?" Brittany asked as enthusiastically as how Rachel would usually sound.

They seem suitable for each other in terms of the enthusiastic side of their personality.

"No, thank you. I'm going back to New York today."

"Oh.. You're leaving?"

"Yes and I haven't told you this but..."

I glance at them, only to see Rachel's back and Brittany's worried expression.

"Don't be so nice to me alright? I'm not a model from this company; I was never a model."

"I know. Why can't I be nice to you then?"

She knows?

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah? So what? Why can't I be nice to you?"

"Because I might've gone crazy about you chatting with me?"

"But you didn't," Brittany simply replied.

"I did. You should've seen me after you left."

"But I didn't," Brittany smiles widely. "And I like you; you're cool and you love Broadway as much as I do. And we could hang out and have a pajamas sleep over! Why aren't you a model anyway? You've a hot body even though you're pretty small." Brittany giggles.

"Brittany, please...don't flirt with me when you already have a boyfriend. Either that, you shouldn't have flirted with me at all if you weren't even interested in the first place."

Brittany's wide smile was immediately replaced with a cute pout but she didn't reply, so Rachel turned away & indicated to me that we could leave. I give Brittany a small smile before catching up to Rachel.

* * *

After sending Rachel off, I went back to hang out with Priscilla until Santana calls; in hopes of bumping into Brittany so that I can talk to her about what happened.

But I bumped into someone else instead in the late evening. I squealed when he picked me up by wrapping his arms around my waist, spinning me around for a while before setting me back onto the ground.

Caleb sighs contentedly before engulfing me in a big hug again. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same goes with you!" I reciprocate the hug and pull away after a few seconds. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Busy schedule though," He run his fingers through his hair. "And you!"

I kinda flinched at his sudden loud tone and I see a fierce but playful look on his face.

"I'm glad you came back or I would've hunted you down."

I let out a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Santana called me. She wanted me to pick you, and both of us to stay at her apartment until she gets back."

"Oh. Did she say why?"

Caleb shakes his head.

"Okay...but I was hoping to bump into Brittany for a moment."

"She won't be back in three days," Priscilla replies me.

I look at her. "How do you know?"

"Heard Dan talking about it on his phone when he walked past with Brittany. Something about a new contract; Brittany didn't seem too happy though."

We discussed a little about Brittany and how she had been for the past two months, and Priscilla said that Brittany doesn't actually intend to continue her contract when it ends because she wants a break from this modeling thing.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket and I pull it out to see Estelle's sweet smiling face & caller ID.

"Hey!"

**"Quinn! Hey! I was just wondering if Rachel's on the plane right now? I'm so sorry. My boss keeps pestering me about her whereabouts even though it's already at night."** She sighs sadly.

"It's fine, and yeah she's on her way back." I wave goodbye to Priscilla as Caleb & I make our way to his car.

**"Alright. Thank you so much!"**

"Not a problem."

"So..." Caleb says curiously as we reach his car. "Who was that?"

I slip my phone back into my right pocket and I smile at him. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just...wondering. She's beautiful."

"Hm.. Just one look at a beautiful lady can change the tone of your voice?"

"Yep," He made a pop sound at the end of the word as he started up the car. "Introduce me."

"No way. Estelle's a way too innocent girl for your antics. I'm sorry to say but...she needs someone who doesn't do one night stands."

"I don't anymore! Please introduce me!"

"Caleb... She has been played for like her whole love life."

Except me? Ha.

"I'm not gonna play with her feelings."

Even though I could hear the sincerity & softness in his voice, I still give him a pointed look.

"C'mon, Quinn.. I've been searching for a woman who would take my breath away at a first glance; I don't mean the 'she's hot' way but the 'she's beautiful & I wanna get to know her well' kind of way. Does that make sense? Well, I haven't had that feeling since high school."

"But you only saw her picture. What if she's not as beautiful as she is in real life? What if she's not what you expect her to be? Would you still take a chance on her?"

Caleb casts a quick glance at me. "Only if she's sweet & nice."

I smile brightly. "Ohh...you have no idea.." Caleb gives me a weird look before I sit up straighter. "Please don't be your usual playboy & flirty self, I don't think she likes that."

"Don't worry, that's like my alter ego. So, please?"

I told him I'll think about it and that was good enough for him to change the subject.

"So did you ask Santana or did she ask you?"

"What?"

"Who asked the other to be her girlfriend?"

Oh ffff... "Neither..."

Caleb gives me an appalled look and I return it with a sad expression. He began talking about how me & Santana should make it official between ourselves because that'll be one of the moments in our lives where we'll have to cherish & remember.

And then plan the anniversaries in years to come.

We ordered Chinese for dinner during the journey, hoping it'll arrive by the time we reach Santana's apartment; it did. Lucky for us, Santana had handed me a spare key in case I went over to her apartment and she isn't home yet. Caleb told me that this 'key thing' is a sign that Santana wants me to move in and I just laughed it off, telling him not to be ridiculous before I opened the door.

Santana walked through the front door an hour later and I gave her a long 'welcome back' kiss after Caleb insisted on going to the kitchen to grab a cup of water for her.

I help her out of her blazer before asking, "Have you had dinner?" Because I'm really concerned about her appetite.

Santana nods. "I bought some tacos on the way home. What did you eat?"

"Chinese food."

She gives me a sad look. "I've always wanted to try nice Chinese food."

I laugh. "I'll remember to order an extra portion for you next time okay?"

"You better," Santana whispers against my lips before kissing me like she hasn't kissed me before.

Our kiss only lasted for two seconds because we heard Caleb clearing his throat. He awkwardly hands Santana her cup of water before taking a seat on her couch, and Santana starts teasing him on how he would love to see two girls making out right in front of him and he quickly but nervously denied it; making me and Santana laugh.

I found out Santana had asked him to stay so that she could thank him while explaining to me what he did.

Caleb had reprimanded Santana for being so dumb for letting me go after he read the same interview from the magazine that I had read from too. He was the one who finally managed to clear her head of the confusion she had been having about liking the girls since she was six, and even helped her plan to confess through an interview.

She gave him a big hug and I was just standing a distance away from them, smiling at the closeness of their friendship until they pulled me in for the hug too.

"You're gonna ask her right?" Caleb whispers when Santana left the living room to get changed.

"About?"

Caleb gives me a stone expression. "Really, Quinn?"

I give him a blank expression in return.

He laughs. "Girls should really learn how to make the first moves instead of guys because if they turn out to be attracted to the same gender, neither girl would dare or actually have a clue on how to make the first move."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Santana to be your girlfriend tonight!"

"Oh," I blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, of course."

He gives me a thumbs up and a cheeky smile just as Santana's bedroom door clicks open. "Remember to introduce me to your friend!"

I grin while shaking my head at him then standing up and noticing that Santana's in a long sleeved tee & jean berms instead of a more comfortable outfit for sleeping. I look at her in confusion but she just grabs a hold of my left hand as we walk Caleb out. We took the elevator with him but stopped at the swimming pool level, bidding him goodbye there.

* * *

"How was L.A when you moved here for your modeling career?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're from New York. I guess it must've taken a while for you to adjust to the different way of life."

I look at Santana. "Not really. I lived in L.A for the first eight years of my life so I wasn't too uncomfortable being back here."

Santana looks back at me with questioning eyes. "Wait, you're not actually from New York?"

"Nope."

She continues looking at me with wide eyes and just scanning my face for some...for something, with those dark brown eyes...those slightly familiar eyes. Or maybe it's just the lighting here.

We're both so slim that we've been lying on the same relaxer chair near the outdoor swimming pool for the past two hours, cuddling with one another, using a couple of fresh towels as blankets, while admiring the night sky and chatting about our childhood or just our past, and enjoying each other's warmth and presence; totally not bothering about those people swimming and surprisingly, they don't bother about us either.

I giggle at her. "Do I've something on my face?"

"No, it's just... Did you at least attend elementary school before you left?"

I look back up at the stars. "I did. Why?"

"Which school?"

I chuckle. "I can't remember. I was there for like, less than two years."

"Oh. Bummer..."

"What's up?" I tug at our interlaced hands.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

Speaking of elementary schools.. "Tell me about your elementary school crush."

She laughs. "Why?"

I shrug as I bury my face into her neck. "Just...I wanna know."

"You won't get jealous or anything, would you?" I feel her rest her cheek on my head as she combs her fingers through my hair.

My heart flutters in response to the intimate gesture that Santana just did, and the fact that I've never exactly seen this really soft side of her before. Only her cute, brave, vulnerable, broken, arrogant, bitchy, caring, dorky and her kiddy sides...but never her soft side until now.

"I won't. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Santana chuckles. "There was a girl from my class who was the only girl who didn't mind talking to me, didn't mind sitting with me and didn't mind being my friend. Like I've told you about my dad blaming me for my mom; he would alight me at school, go to work and sometimes he'll 'forget' to pick me and that caused me to miss having dinner. So when this girl found out that I've been missing dinner, she shared her recess food with me. She even brought an extra portion of her food for me the next day."

I slowly sit up to let her words process in my head and Santana gently pushes my jaw upwards when it fell open.

I know I was in a complete daze when Santana said that she's in love with me but my mind's seriously in a whirl right now. It really can't be Santana right? It's too coincidental. Plus she's two years older.

Is she, really?

"But the sad thing is...I can't really remember her because we've only spoken a couple of times before she moved away. Then, I forced myself to forget about her after a few years of not being able to track her down."

I had moved away.

While I was still in elementary school and still in L.A.

Santana smiles lovingly as she looks into my eyes. "You know, your warm hazel eyes kinda remind me of hers."

That's when wheels in my brain start 'turning' even more, trying to come up with a conclusion but...I'm still lost. "You're really twenty-five right? Not twenty-three?"

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm twenty-five. Unless my birth certificate is wrong," She chuckles. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering..." I didn't want to talk about this anymore because it's giving me an unnecessary headache, so I changed the subject; the one that Caleb told me to bring up. "Hey...what's our relationship status?"

"Hm? Relationship status?"

"I mean...don't we have to like sort of..."

"Yeah?" Santana has a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Make things between us...you know-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned at her sudden question that I was gonna ask, and Santana has a panic expression fading in.

"Uh..I...if that was what you meant...if not just-"

Silencing her with a kiss, I repeatedly say "yes" through kisses. We clumsily threw the towels off our legs before I straddled Santana's lap to get a better angle for our kiss.

"What about the other people here?" Santana whispers, her eyes still closed.

I pull away completely to look around and the place is already deserted.

I turn back to see Santana looking around too. "I guess that answers your question," I say with a big smile on my face before letting her pull me back in.

My eyes flutter shut as I place my hands on her jaw while applying more pressure of my lips onto hers when I felt her fingers run through my hair.

"I've to stay over, don't I?" I say breathlessly.

"Obviously," Santana replies huskily.

"But no funny business besides kissing."

Santana whines and I smirk into our kiss. We began at a soft & slow pace again, just wanting to prolong the sensation of her soft lips against mine.

"Ugh!" She pulls away in frustration when my phone started ringing. "Don't pick that up."

I couldn't even reply because she immediately attached her lips back onto mine, my eyes fluttering shut once again when the ringing stopped.

But it rang again a few seconds after and Santana huffed in annoyance when I had to tickle her neck for her to pull away.

"It'll be quick." I give her a peck before using my thumb to slide the green arrow to the right.

"H-"

**"QUINN FABRAY! Explain yourself!"**

I quickly pull the phone away from my ear and even Santana flinched at the loudness of Rachel's voice. And Rachel's not even on speaker!

"What's going on?"

**"You know how she played me and yet you still gave her my location & address?"** Rachel whispers instead.

"Rachel, I have no idea what you're talking about."

**"Really? Are you being serious? Then someone needs to explain to me why in the world is Brittany sitting in my living room right now and it's the middle of the night!"**

**"I heard that! Hi Quinn!"** Brittany's voice resounds in the background.

I stare at Santana in confusion and she mouths "what's going on?"

**"Quinn!"** Brittany's voice is clearer. **"I heard that you're best friends with Rachel, so I'm just gonna need your approval to date her and then deflower her."**

My mouth drops open and I stare at my phone screen in shock before placing my ear against the receiver again. "What!?"

**"Brittany! Give me back my- mmh hmp mm!"**

**"Okay!"** Brittany giggles. **"Rachel agrees! I'll talk to you soon!"** And she hangs up.

I glance at my phone screen, at Santana and then back at the screen, still in shock. "That was weird."

"What did Rachel say?"

"Brittany Pierce just told me that she was gonna take my best friend's virginity."

"Huh? Brittany's there?"

I nod.

Santana & I spent the next ten minutes laughing so hard while trying not to fall off the relaxer chair. Until we came to the realization about Brittany Pierce - a lively girl who's a little kiddy-like, very straightforward and someone who never goes back on her word.

"You need to save Rachel, don't you?"

I sigh. "Yep."


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Woohoo look! An update! Heh but the beginning of this chapter will be like the previous one, a filler for Brittany & Rachel's relationship. I don't know if they would end up together yet so I'll see how things go? Yeaaah. Okay so, thank you all once again for the reviews/follows/favorites :) and anyone who takes time to read this story.**

* * *

Now, if you would take a look to my right, you would see a pouting Brittany. And a look to my left, you would see a flustered & annoyed Rachel.

"So..." I say curiously as I look at Brittany. "How did you even manage to get here again?"

"Plane."

"Yes I know. What I mean is, how did you manage to escape Dan?"

"Oh. He found a new contract for me and I told him that I needed a vacation to think about it."

"And he just let you..?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna take it."

"Why..?"

"Because I'm tired of modeling and I wanna try Broadway."

"Um...I see. Okay. How did you even know where Rachel lives?"

"I took a chance on her Facebook details."

I turn to look at Rachel. "Told you to make sure that your account is private."

Rachel looks down at her lap in guilt and I turn my attention back to Brittany.

"Why are you here?"

Brittany stands up and clears her throat, "Because I like Rachel."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore so she left the living room while directing Brittany to just leave. Brittany slumps back down onto the couch.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend? Why are you still saying those kinds of things to Rachel and giving her the wrong idea?"

"No.. Rachel didn't hear me out entirely and I didn't really explain to her either," Brittany says in a small voice. "We went to a club that night we hung out, and we bumped into this close friend of mine who has a thing for me, but I don't for him. I was attracted to Rachel so I kinda flirted with him to see if she might have a thing for me too & maybe she'll get jealous, and she did. But I didn't expect him to kiss me and...she left right after."

I just look away.

"Quinn, please help me. I wanna explain it to Rachel but she wouldn't listen."

"She's just afraid."

"She doesn't have to be!" Brittany shifts closer to me and holds my hands. "I know you have your doubts but I'm sure you do know that I mean what I say." She smiles.

Brittany and I aren't that close but I do know that that is true. I sigh as I give her a smile. "Wait here."

Opening Rachel's bedroom door, I see her ripping up those magazine cutouts of Brittany.

"Has she left?"

"No, she's still in the living room. Rach, you gotta at least hear her out."

Rachel looks at me in shock. "Quinn, why are you on her side?"

"I'm not but you have to let her explain herself."

"I don't want to hear it," Rachel dumps the shredded piece of magazine papers into the tiny trashcan next to her vanity table. "I shouldn't have even thought it was possible to be able to have a chance with someone who has already made a name for herself in the entertainment industry."

I lean against the doorframe as I stare sadly at my despondent best friend. I know if I sit next to her and try to give her a hug her for physical comfort, she'll quickly try to come up with an excuse to stop talking about this subject. Even though we're best friends, she's so used to not having any close friends until she met me in University, that she can be really closed up about her own problems.

"But you've been dreaming about having a shot with Brittany Pierce and she's actually giving you that chance."

"I didn't think it would come true. Now that it did, it scares me a little. I don't want to take the chance on getting my heart broken when Brittany finally finds someone else that she won't play with."

"Rachel," She looks at me. "Brittany is the most straightforward & sincere person I've ever met. She even came to New York to go after you when you guys have only met like a few days ago?"

That silenced Rachel, and she just continues ripping up the different magazine cutouts of Brittany.

"So...will you give Brittany a chance?"

"No?"

"Rachel..."

"It'll be better if I just admired her from afar okay! Being in a relationship with her would have high risks of breakups and I'd rather if we have a long-term friendship. And no one would wanna be with someone as boring as me."

"Rachel...you're not boring. Someone will love & cherish you for the rest of his or her life. You know that."

She raises up her hand. "Quinn...no more please. You've been a really great best friend to guide & help me recover from my failed relationships. But I have to accept the fact that I'm going to be a spinster who'll probably be famous on Broadway for a short period of time because I'm not going to change for anyone."

"That's good!"

I jumped at Brittany's sudden presence next to me.

"Because I like you just the way you are," Brittany walks forward and kneels in front of Rachel. "I know it has only been a few days since we've met but I think you're a joy to be with! It makes me happy & all excited to hear you talk because then I'd wanna talk too," Brittany giggles. "At least hang out with me, as friends."

Rachel sighs and looks at me for 'approval'. I quickly nod my head and gesturing for her to just go with it.

Rachel agrees and Brittany starts running around the apartment announcing to the surroundings that she finally found a unique fan to be friends with. She eventually ran out of the apartment.

"Rach? Brittany's out in the hallway greeting your neighbors." I point to the direction of the front door.

"OH NO. Brittany!"

I chuckle to myself at the adorable sight of Rachel trying to pull Brittany back into the apartment while Brittany is still announcing to random people that she's friends with the cute & petite brunette next to her.

It makes me feel reassured to see Rachel hit it off with a newfound friend; she wasn't that likeable back in University. Her dressing was more oldish back then which made her even more unlikable and no one particularly appreciated Rachel's over-talkativeness except a small number of people including myself. I found her very interesting because it's like even though I can get slightly irritated, I'll never be bored whenever I talk to Rachel.

I don't know if Brittany has heard Rachel's excessive rambling before but I'm just hoping that she wouldn't 'discard' Rachel after a while. Especially since Brittany is involved in the entertainment industry and she'll meet many other extremely hot & way more fashionable people.

Nevertheless, it's comforting to know I've a feeling that Brittany entering our lives would be a really positive thing.

* * *

"What the hell, Santana? A freaking private jet?!" I yell at her and she just shrugs. "You seriously didn't have to!"

I stumble my way out of the car that I had sat in for the journey back after alighting from the jet.

"I wanted to," Santana says like it's nothing.

"No! I don't need you to spend money on me like that. I could've just sat in the business class."

Santana doesn't say anything as she looks over my shoulder. I turn back to look and immediately grab my luggage from the man.

"I can take it," I say calmly.

"Miss Fabray, please let me do my job." The man in the suit responds in a deep voice, and still doesn't let go of my luggage.

"You're fired. Now hand me back my luggage." I tug at it but he still wouldn't let it go. "COME ON!"

"It's okay, John. Thanks," Santana tells the man before taking it from his hands.

John gives a small bow before making his exit towards his car and then driving out to the main road.

We walk into the reception area of Santana's apartment building before I look at her. "Don't ever hire people to carry my things around or a private jet or anything expensive anymore okay? I don't need you to do that. Please save your money."

"I've too much, Quinn." Santana laughs as she jabs once at the elevator button. "And I'm gonna have even more."

"What do you mean? Did you get another job offer?"

Santana grabs a hold of my hand as the elevator doors shut. "Lucky guess."

"Nah. I'm just smart."

Santana playfully scoffed at my compliment to myself before tugging me out of the elevator.

It's already ten in the night and I'm feeling a little exhausted so I quickly opened my luggage and pulled out a fitting tee & home shorts to change into after showering. Santana's already sitting on her bed and typing away furiously on her iPhone when I was done.

"Who's got my girlfriend so focused on her phone?" I say tiredly as I fall face first onto her bed, snuggling into one of her pillows & inhaling her scent. A few seconds later, I feel arms wrapping around my midsection as she buries her face into the back of my neck, sighing contentedly.

"Girlfriend... I love that," Santana whispered before kissing my shoulder. "Anyway, it's just Logan. I've to give him an answer by midnight."

"About the new job offer?"

"Something like that. I was offered to be a runway model in London for a few days."

I twist my whole body to look at Santana in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Congrats to you!" I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her in for a tight hug but she doesn't reciprocate it. I pull away only to see her sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"If I accept it, I'll have to leave tomorrow and you just got back..." Santana looks down as she shakes her head in disappointment. "I wanna spend time with you."

I combed her long wavy hair all the way over her left shoulder before replying, "I'll be here until you get back. How long will this runway thing be anyway?"

"Four days?"

I feel my face fall. Santana noticed it as she quickly hugged me and buried her face into my chest.

"I won't go if you want me here."

"Of course I want you here...but I want you to grab this opportunity."

"But I'd rather spend time with you," Santana says with a muffled voice.

As I lay back down on her bed, I hug her as tightly as I can while rubbing my palms up and down her back. "We will when you get back. Don't worry."

Santana hesitantly agreed and typed a message to Logan. When Logan replied, stating how excited he is & reminding Santana that her flight is tomorrow afternoon, she switched off her phone & left it on the bedside table just to give me her full attention.

No sooner, we fell asleep in that position. The next morning however, I woke up in Santana's arms instead. The feeling of waking up in the arms of someone you love was so overwhelming and I was filled with so much happiness that I buried my face into Santana's pillow for a few seconds to let out a short muffled scream. It would've been longer but I didn't want to wake her up yet as it was still early. I had decided to go back to sleep, snuggling into her arms but when I woke up again I was alone.

And I heard Santana singing in her bathroom.

And I've been listening to her sing for the past five minutes because who knew right? She has a pretty fantastic voice. It's just...wow. The bathroom door suddenly clicks open and I quickly smash the left side of my face back onto the pillow, pretending to be asleep.

"Quinnnnnn," Santana let out low and hoarsely. "How can you still be asleep? This is seriously not right since it's already ten-thirty. You used to be up & ready by eight and dragging me out of my bed by eight-thirty."

I hear movements and rustling around the room and Santana still humming to a song. The humming stopped as fingers brushed the stray strands of hair away from my face before her lips come in gentle contact with my forehead and her thumb running over my exposed cheekbone.

"Quinn..." Santana's whispered voice is so close. "I made breakfast."

When I couldn't hold in my smile anymore, I quickly turn and bury my face into her pillow and letting out a fake I-just-woke-up-grumble.

"Finally, you sleepyhead," Santana chuckles. "Good morning," A kiss on my cheek. "Who knew you could look so beautiful even in the mornings?"

I let out a short but loud laugh at that comment as I open my eyes to look at Santana. "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

Beautiful, I must say...or sexy-ish. Santana's hair is wrapped up in the towel and she's just clad in a black bra & dark blue skinny jeans. I drag my fingers down her abs, gently scraping my finger nails against it when she started scrolling through her iPhone.

And that's...

Oh gosh.

There isn't a scar on her body. Like, _nothing_ at all. Not even on the right side, just not anywhere!

I gently run my fingers over the right side of her body, hoping to feel at least a non-visible bump but...nothing.

My heart kinda broke and I was disappointed because I was seriously hoping that maybe Santana Lopez was _that_ friend. Well, my hopes are kinda shattered and now I'll never know how my elementary schoolmate is doing.

"If you had a suggestive face while doing that, I would seriously be _making love_ to you right now," She told me calmly before sitting on the edge of the bed, giving me a knowing look.

The thought of being disappointed disappeared as those two specific words left a warm lingering sensation in my heart and I let a loving smile slowly form on my face. Once again, I bury my face into her pillow but to hide the overflowing of happiness practically radiating off me.

Santana had said it so perfectly, like she really meant it. But I don't wanna do it now since Santana has to leave soon. Just at the thought of Santana leaving for four days suddenly makes me feel so empty but I decide to distract myself by helping her pack.

I shot up from my position, which caused Santana to jump in response.

"Whoa there. What's with you?" Santana chuckles.

"I'm gonna help you pack!" I say through a morning yawn as I rub my eyes. As I spot an opened luggage on the floor, I notice that it's already filled. I huff sadly as I make my way to the bathroom.

I heard Santana laugh before raising her voice. "I'll let you help me unpack when I get back!"

"I'm not gonna touch your dirty clothes!"

"Hey! Then who's gonna wash my clothes when we get married!?"

I accidentally squeezed out too much toothpaste and it landed on my hand instead. I couldn't form a reply to Santana's unexpected words and so, I kept quiet as I brushed my teeth.

* * *

"Quinn let's go!"

"I can't! Logan specifically said that we shouldn't be seen in public yet!" I really don't want to piss him off because I do respect him.

"But you have to be there to give me a kiss goodbye!"

"I can give it to you now," I say before leaning forward.

Santana instantly accepted it and we spent the next few minutes making out until Logan called her.

"Take care!" I tell her as we let go of our interlaced hands.

"You too! I'll be back soon!" Santana cleared her throat before saying cheekily, "Don't miss me too much."

I roll my eyes at her but I know I definitely will. "Run along. Text me when you get there."

"Will do." Santana winks & blows me a kiss as she exits the apartment building.

Going back up to her apartment made me feel even worse. Now I understand why Santana easily invited men to come here and sleep with her. The massive feeling of emptiness of her huge apartment is really scary. I'm just hoping that the next four days will pass by as quickly as possible.

* * *

(3.06am) Santana: Hey I just reached the hotel. There were a couple of unexpected fans at the airport and Logan had to quickly call for 'backup'. Lol. Okay, that's not the point. I really wish I could see you or hear your voice now :'( reply me in the morning!

I smile at the text as I rub my bleary eyes before tapping on the call option.

**"Hey! You're awake! But I woke you up, didn't I? I'm sorry."**

I chuckle. "Don't be. I wanted to talk to you too. How was your flight?"

**"It was smooth. Except for Logan complaining about how the tabloids are over exaggerating our relationship being fake & attention seeking."**

I imagined Santana rolling her eyes and I ended up letting out a laugh.

**"What's funny about that?"**

"No, no. I was just imagining your annoyed expression."

**"Oh I forgot to ask, how's the issue with Brittany sleeping with Rachel?"**

"For starters, they did not sleep together. Yet. And Brittany managed to convince Rachel that they should hang out as friends so they're gonna spend time together until Brittany returns to L.A."

**"Oh. But does Brittany like Rachel?"**

"Apparently..but I don't think Rachel's taking her seriously on that," I reply slowly, feeling my eyelids getting even heavier by the second.

**"Hm that sucks... Did you do anything else that day? Besides saving your best friend - the cock blocker during our make out sessions?"**

I gasp. "Santana!"

Santana bursts out laughing. **"It's true! Even that time when we weren't making out, she was still a cock blocker!"**

"Enlighten me, Miss Lopez," I say amusedly with an English accent.

**"When you..."** Her voice turns sultry. **"Reluctantly modeled in that bikini for me...and we almost had our first time then."**

My breath immediately hitches in my throat as the memories start flooding back into my mind. All the aroused feelings and how lustful Santana's eyes and actions were.

**"I swear...you have such a perfect body..."** Santana literally purrs into the receiver and I feel my body shudder as if her lips are really close to my ear. **"I wish you were here to give me what I need."**

Fffff...this. Oh my god, why does she have to do this now.

I clutch my phone with one hand & the blanket with the other as I look around the room. I know I'm all alone but I'm just being cautious in case her neighbors might hear or something.

"Santana... Please don't.."

Santana giggles. **"Okay I'll stop. I know you're really tired so we'll talk in a few hours okay?"**

She's such a freaking tease. "Okay you've to rest too so sleep early. Goodnight. I lo-" I stopped myself and immediately perked up. "...I-I miss you."

**"I miss you too. So bad that you've no idea.."** Santana replies in a small & slightly disappointed voice, and it cracked a little.

"Four days will be gone sooner than you think alright?"

Before she left, we actually had a quick discussion that I'll stay in L.A with Santana, get a job for myself until Santana's modeling contract ends and we'll see if she still wants to continue modeling or find a job outside of the entertainment industry to experience new things.

**"Yeah okay.."**

Neither of us said anything for the next few seconds and I'm just listening to the soft sound & decent pace of Santana breathing.

**"Sleep tight. Goodnight, Q."**

I smile at the new nickname. "You too. Goodnight, S."

After placing my phone on the bedside table and lying back down, I notice that my heart's pumping really fast. I take deep & slow breaths to calm myself down, thinking back to that point where I had almost said _those three words_.

It was too close, and thinking about it just makes me nervous for some weird reason.

Then, negative scenarios that could've happened, if I had actually said it, starts playing in my mind - Santana panics and hangs up immediately or Santana decides to avoid me for the next few days or Santana doesn't think that she can say it so she never does.

Never.

What if she _never_ does say it?

I slap my forehead. "Shut up, brain."

Seconds passed and I'm just staring at the ceiling at nothing in particular.

"I love you..." My voice trailing off at the end.

Would it have been too early? And if I had really said _those_ three words then, would Santana have said the same thing back right away?

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading! :D Please do leave a review and feedback because I would really like to know how this story is so far or any other details or ideas or things that you would like to read. Please do let me know.**

**Pleaseeee do feedback or give me some constructive criticism or something because I would really like to know what I could do to improve in writing this story. Thanks once again! OHH. Is anyone gonna catch Dianna Agron's new movie? I can't wait for it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Firstly: I sincerely apologize for the long delay and I've one word for my absence: School.**

**Secondly: I really really appreciate the reviews/follows/favorites. Thank you :) I would really love to reply to your reviews but I wanted to quickly upload this chapter. A quick answer to one part: I'm not too sure about writing smut because I don't trust myself in doing a good job and I just...I don't know. Lol. Aha.**

**Thirdly: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of the previous chapters. I did make this longer than the previous chapter but I'm not too sure if it's alright. So do tell me what you guys think.**

**All mistakes are mine. Thanks for taking time to read and I'll try to have a quicker update for the next chapter :)**

* * *

I love you.

_"I love you."_

I love her.

That night when I had almost said those three words to her, I realized that I should say it to Santana not because I want to hear her say it back, but to let her know that I do love her. I called her when she texted me the next morning that she was awake and even though I kinda embarrassed myself, it was so worth it. I stammered so much, the most I've stammered in my life, just to get those words out. When I finally did, Santana had let out an unexpected loud sob as she broke down.

**_"I love you too. Oh my god. I love you."_**

I found out that she was afraid to say it because she too, thought it was too early since it had only been less than two weeks after her confession, and thought I might freak out. If I could, I would've jumped through the phone and hugged her for sounding so adorable. It's too bad no one else will be able to see that side of her.

"What are you smiling at?"

My smile disappeared and I cleared my throat before replying calmly, "Nothing."

I got back to untangling the Wii nun-chuck wires, which Santana doesn't bother keeping it properly after playing her games. As we're sitting on the floor, Santana manages to shift behind me with her legs at either side of my body as she slips her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly with her front pressed flushed against my back. My heart rate is increasing rapidly.

"Tell me...who made you grin like a little school girl who found unexpected candies in her bag? No one else is supposed to make you smile like that except me," Santana whispered cheekily yet with a hint of jealousy before shifting my hair and gently biting on my right earlobe.

Her action sent shivers down my spine as I let out an involuntary moan. I snap back to reality when she slipped her hand into my shorts, and I caught it before it went down any further. "Nah uh. Not now."

Santana whines. "But I haven't had _any_ since that day."

"Since which day?"

"That day when you almost left, remember?"

I bite my lip in guilt; I was so rude to her that day. She's two years my senior and I talked to her as if she was younger than me. Well, her attitude and actions definitely did seem childish and hence, the way I reacted to her sleeping around. Wait.

"Wait. Wasn't that like a couple of months ago?"

"Mhm. I didn't need anyone else but you," A strong blush started forming on my cheeks & a shy smile etching on my face at Santana's soft voice & words. "Now tell me, who made _my Q_ smile like that?"

"Hm... You."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. I've never exactly made anyone happy before."

I kiss her tiny pout away. "I'm glad I'm first then."

Santana has a megawatt smile plastered on her face as she looks at me with those warm & loving eyes. "I love you."

I giggle. "You've said that for the ninth time tonight."

"I love you." She smirks but her voice is filled with such sincerity.

"I love me too."

Santana shoves me and I burst out into laughter as she gets up to turn on the Wii console. I prop myself on my elbows as I watch my upset girlfriend rummage through her games and then choosing one. She inserts the disk and pushes the couch further back a little for more space, as she gets ready for the game.

"Up."

I willingly did as I was told and I grabbed another Wii remote before standing next to her. "Aww...are you upset?"

"No," Santana smirks without looking at me. "Because I know that you do."

I wrap an arm around her shoulders as I pull her towards me for a big kiss on her cheek. "Yep, I love you too."

"And now I'm gonna crush you in tennis!"

After an hour of Santana completely owning me in different Wii sports games, we took a break. I went to get water for the both of us while she went pee. I took a big gulp of water before setting our cups down on the coffee table, and that's when my phone chimed. It's from Caleb and I was expecting a flirty-ish text but it was a text that made me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, and then my jaw drops open. He sent a really close up picture of me sleeping and I do look quite unglamorous there. How the hell did he...

Another text.

(9.20pm) Caleb: I can't believe you let Santana change her twitter dp to that! HAHAHA.

I googled 'Santana Lopez twitter' right away, and it did pop up, as well as the other new reports about her new display picture.

She really changed it to my face... My extremely unglamorous sleeping face!

"SANTANAAAA!"

"YEAH, Q?"

"Could you please come here?"

"Ten seconds!"

I cross my arms as I patiently wait, glancing at the picture now and then. Santana appears back in the living room, drying her hands on her home shorts while looking at me with a questioning expression. I point at her with my forefinger as I informed her that she's in big trouble. In response, she points to herself with a confused look on her face.

"Don't act all innocent..." I lift up my phone and Santana's expression fades into guilt.

She puts her hands forward. "HAHA OKAY! Wait!"

I walk towards her but she quickly steps back. "You are so…"

"Wait! Q! Wait, let me-"

"No excuses!" I throw my phone onto the couch as I lunge at Santana but she was quick enough to run away. "Santana!"

"Quinn! Let me explain!" Santana laughs as she runs around the couch and I'm just chasing after her. "Babe! Please!"

"Delete it!"

"Oh, no can do for that!"

"Delete it!"

"Remember our height bet?" Santana stopped running and so did I, wanting to catch our breaths. "You aren't more than a forehead taller than me. At least I didn't use your bikini picture."

"Prove it."

Santana confidently walks next to me and uses her hand to do a best accurate measure from the top of her head to the…middle of my forehead.

"There," And Santana snorts right after.

"I don't care. Delete it or I'll delete your boobs off your body."

Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Permanently!"

She bursts out laughing and I try to keep in my laughter because that was the most ridiculous & lamest threat, ever. Santana calmed down before looking down at her own chest, groping her boobs as she looks back up at me.

"C'mon, you love these assets of mine."

I have to admit I do love the fact that she has bigger boobs than me and it's so worth it when she wears a bikini or exits the bathroom in just her bra & shorts.

I playfully scoff at her words as I sit back down on the couch. "Fine, I'd rather you use that than the bikini picture," I pat the space next to me, and Santana snuggles closely to my right side.

"I'll use another more glamorous picture of you."

"It's fine. If it makes you happy," I shrug then gently kiss her forehead. "I'm fine with it. But…it makes me sad that you're leaving again in a week."

"I'm sorry. Logan said this new project's a one-time thing. It's for this month but I'll be back after every two-day trip. By the way…we haven't really talked about this but technically, you've moved in right?" Santana asked quietly.

"Isn't it too early to ask me that?" I smirk teasingly.

"Is it? Well…I don't care. Your apartment belongs to someone else now anyway so you have to stay here."

"How demanding."

Santana pouts as she rests her chin on my shoulder, doing her best to win me over with her cuteness. Which totally worked because I couldn't help the wide smile that spread on my face before I kissed her nose and agreed to officially move in.

Yep. Only I'll get to see this side of her.

"So what'll you do when I'm gone?" Santana asks as she tucks my hair behind my right ear, stretching & resting her legs across my lap.

"Uh… I'll clean your apartment?"

Santana laughs. "Seriously?"

"Yeah? It's been two weeks since I came back and your boxes from five years ago have yet to be unpacked."

Right after I said that, Santana apologized for being so disorganized. She gave in and told me that I've the permission to help her unpack her boxes of 'memories' if I really don't have anything else to do – I totally agreed to. We then started talking about how she has a housekeeper, which I've zero knowledge of. I found out that her housekeeper usually comes in when no one's home because it'll be quicker to clean the whole apartment that way. Also, Santana mentioned that this housekeeper, Maria, has been cleaning this oversized apartment every since Santana moved in.

"She's such a sweet lady. I can't imagine her not being in my life."

I kissed her cheek and Santana hid her embarrassed smile behind my back for a few seconds before getting up to pack up the Wii stuff. She pulls out a horror movie disk and I immediately give her a pointed look and she giggles at my reaction. Santana finally pulls out **Just Go With It**, placing it in the DVD player and then excitedly jumps back onto the couch as the movie starts playing. We spent the rest of the night just cuddling & munching on popcorn as we had a romance-comedy movie marathon, falling asleep in each other's arms halfway through the fourth movie:

**The Proposal.**

* * *

I swear if I didn't tell her that, she wouldn't have willingly got out of bed and changed so quickly. Since Logan has finally _allowed _us to be seen in public, I told Santana that we should go out to spend time together since she has an off day. The second I casually mentioned 'Disneyland' as a suggestion, she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The door unlocked about two minutes later and she started rummaging through her cupboard for her clothes. She chose to wear a red polo tee and dark jean shorts, her hair up in a neat-yet-messy bun and she wore flip-flops. I'm dressed in a similar outfit just that I'm wearing black converse sneakers and a white V-neck shirt. I told Santana that her feet are gonna be sore from all the walking but she didn't bother.

She's definitely gonna make me piggyback her later.

"Have you ever been to Disneyland or Universal Studios?"

I nod. "When I was really young. I can't remember how both are like now though."

"Oh. I've never been to either," Santana said in a small voice.

My heart tightened at her words, memories of more of what she told me about her father started replaying in my mind. Her father had left her alone for most of the time until one day Santana decided that she had to get out of there. She had told her neighbor, and her neighbor did all she could to protect Santana – the little eight year old girl.

But _that_ topic stopped there because Santana had hugged herself, willing herself not to cry. I held her in my arms and changed the topic by telling her how the 'adventure' of my short modeling career started in the last year of University. That had gotten Santana's mind off her past because she started getting all seductive & horny over the image of me wearing a ripped tank top and short-shorts.

We still haven't had our first time yet, by the way. I really do love how Santana accepts that we should wait until it's the right time, and how our make out sessions never went past French kissing & groping of the other's ass. At least not yet.

Did I mention we haven't seen each other completely nude either?

I stretch my right hand out towards Santana, my palm facing upwards, and she interlaces our fingers. I caress a part of her hand with my thumb; her soft skin makes me want to have my hands roam the rest of her body but I quickly shake that thought away…for now.

"Don't worry. You're gonna have a blast," I sincerely told her as I shut the car boot.

"Would people think I would be too old to go to Disneyland..?"

"No way! No one's ever too old for Disneyland!"

Santana brought our interlaced hands upwards and kissed my knuckles with such affection that my heart started racing at the intimate gesture. I couldn't get enough of her beauty, and the fact that she isn't wearing much makeup makes her stand out even more. Then I glanced at our hands; the contrast of my milky white & her caramel skin color…seems _familiar_.

Hm…

Wolf whistles echoed throughout the car park and I spotted a bunch of guys blatantly checking Santana out as they walked past. I quirk my eyebrows, annoyed by how they're still staring at her after ten seconds.

"GET the hell out of our faces," I finally snapped at them and they quickly walk away. "Can you believe them? Gosh."

"It's not my fault I'm attractive." Santana smirks teasingly.

"Yeah. I don't blame you," I deadpanned, still annoyed at those random dudes.

"Q, there isn't a need to be jealous. I'm yours."

"I'm not jealous and I know you're mine."

I'm_ not_ jealous. Okay maybe a little because…Santana is practically like a sex symbol to other people. Of course she's not a sex symbol to me, she's the most wonderful & beautiful girl I've ever met. I'm a really lucky ass that she's mine but I can't help but get upset that other people will be able to look at her body too because she does bikini photo-shoots. That's almost close to being naked. I want to be the only one who gets the privilege to see her body…

"Oh my god."

"What?" I questioned Santana.

"You were pouting! Ha! Quinn Fabray was actually pouting!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Babe, you were. I saw it with my own eyes," Santana laughs victoriously. "Don't worry though. It's cute. You're cute," And she plants a kiss onto my right cheek, which made my heart skip a beat (as always) and then a warm sensation spreads throughout my chest.

"Whatever," I playfully roll my eyes, grinning at her right after. "Ready for our date?"

"Disneyland for a date, Quinn Fabray?" Santana raises an eyebrow questioningly and chuckles.

"I've done better. I just want to spend time with you before you leave again, S."

Tears well up in her eyes and I can tell that she's really sorry about having to leave me alone again. To reassure Santana that I'll be fine, I gave her a loving but firm kiss on the lips. She gave me an apologetic smile as we pulled away. I wiped away her fallen tears before we began walking slowly towards the escalator and then towards the line for the ride to Disneyland, wanting to prolong the time we have together even though it's only eleven in the morning.

* * *

"Santana!" I laugh really hard as I point at the screen. "Your face!"

Santana leaned closer towards the screen. It took at least five seconds until she turned around with a displeased look on her face. "We're taking it again."

My laughter dies down. "Again? That'll be like the fifth time, S. C'mon, let's just get this picture since the memories of how much you screamed during Splash Mountain will be reminded whenever we see your terrified face."

"I wasn't _that_ terrified!"

"Are you kidding? I'm sure people in Asia could hear you," I snort at the memory. "I am so getting this picture."

But even before I could get the lady's attention, Santana had already dragged me out and back to the Splash Mountain line, again. I'm so glad that school has started for the kids & teenagers if not the line would be really long. There are at least more than twenty people here but it's not too bad, so I lean against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest as I stare at Santana's serious face. She has been clenching and relaxing her jaw for the past two minutes and I know how much I'm just gonna enjoy hearing her yell like a crazy person once again when the boat goes down the final and really steep waterfall slope. My facial expression softens when Santana is still busy staring into blank space & her jaw is still tensing. I lean forward a little to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me.

She stumbled a little in surprise and placed her hands on either of my shoulders to support herself as we make eye contact. I can see the same fear in her eyes like the previous four times we had waited for our turn to sit in the Splash Mountain boat. I pull her as close as possibly until our fronts were pressed flushed against the other, and I plant a gentle kiss on her chin. I lift my hands to her face to tuck away the stray strands of hair that had fallen loose from her bun.

"We don't have to buy the pictures okay? So let's just go and grab something to eat since it's past lunchtime. I'm sure you're hungry after taking this ride like four times," I chuckle and Santana smiles shyly in response. "C'mon. Let's get churros."

"No," Santana applied pressure of her hands onto my shoulders to prevent me from standing up straight. "I want to get that perfect picture for you."

"Perfect picture?" I ask as I shift sideways to catch up to the line.

"Yeah a perfect picture with your glamorous face and mine so that we can display it in _our_ apartment."

I let out a soft laugh. "S, you look good in anything. Or more like, everything. You look good even when you're screaming your head off in those pictures. I don't understand why you keep taking this ride just to get a 'perfect' picture for us. And I know you're afraid of heights. Memories are more than enough for me as well as spending time together. So let's go & have lunch and then we could sit on some really cool Star Wars ride."

"But…" Santana whispered as she fiddled with the collar of my shirt.

I gently place my forefinger on her lips to stop her from saying anything else, then holding her hand as I tug her out.

* * *

We have been really lucky that the paparazzo hasn't discovered about our presence in Disneyland yet, and it has been three hours. There were a couple of fans that came up to us to ask for a photo or an autograph, or more like from Santana, and I just stood aside watching my girlfriend do her thing by posing professionally or smiling & chatting with her fans. However, whenever someone would come up to me to ask for picture or autograph, Santana would never fail to threaten to rip their eyes out because as what Santana observes: the guys would never fail to 'drool' over my cleavage.

I have to admit that the V-neck shirt cutting is a little too low and I'm actually exposing my cleavage more than I normally would.

"One more look at her and I'll make sure the tip of these plastic forks touch the back of your skull through your eyeballs!"

It's nice how Santana is being protective of me but every time she screams like that at someone, especially that sentence two seconds ago, I can't help but just keep a straight face and look straight ahead of me. I'm not embarrassed; I just don't want to catch dirty looks from those fans and end up raising my voice at that person for making that face at her.

"That's right, you better run!"

From the corner of my left eye, I can see a couple of guys briskly walking away from us.

I sigh, "Santana… You should be so glad that no one took a picture or video of you yelling at fans."

"Even if anyone did, who cares? No one gets to stare at your chest or legs but me."

"It's the same for me for your body. Now you know how I feel about men staring at you. Especially when you've to do bikini photo shoots or you just wearing over-exposed clothes for fashion shows."

Santana looks into my eyes as she gives me a tiny pout, but it disappeared when she remembered that we're in public. Her hand slips around my right bicep and she possessively holds me, eyeing anyone who takes a glance towards our direction.

"S, come on. Not everyone's gonna look at my chest. Yours is bigger anyway."

"So what? Your cleavage is exposed which means it'll attract more attention and I can't have anyone else looking."

We walked past a trash bin and I dumped the now-empty-plate of food and our plastic forks in there.

"You can't stop that. As much as I wouldn't want people to stare, it is my fault for wearing this shirt, even though it was unintentional."

"Then why the hell did you wear it?"

"I just said it was unintentional," I replied in the same firm tone. "I pulled out the first shirt I saw in the stack."

"You could've picked another."

I stop in my tracks as I stare at Santana with a confused expression. "Why are you acting as if I really did chose to wear this just so I can show off my cleavage?"

"Didn't you?" She gives me a pointed look.

I scoff. "I didn't! Even if I did unintentionally, it was to impress you!"

Her facial expression softens.

People started looking at us and that's when I walked away, making sure to grab Santana's hand to tug her along. I continued walking all the way until the Buzz Lightyear ride, and waited until we got into one of the 'spaceships' till I started our conversation again.

"Like you said in the car, I don't have to be jealous and neither do you. I'm yours, Santana, for as long as our love is alive."

It's hard to believe how she gets angry over people staring at my cleavage and not thinking that I feel that way too whenever she has to do bikini photo shoots. It's not the same yet it's the same. Did that make sense?

I pick up the toy gun to shoot the available targets while waiting for Santana's reply. She slips her left hand down my arm to interlace her fingers with my right ones, holding onto my hand as if I'd let go. I feel her rest her head against my shoulder while snuggling as close as possible to me.

"To impress me..?"

"Yeah. You can just be so naturally sexy while I'll have to find ways to match up to you."

"Aww, Q," Santana kisses my cheek. "You don't have to. I've always thought you're naturally sexy."

"Really?" I ask in small voice. "But I don't have a toned body like you. Neither am I a successful model like you."

Santana giggles. "You don't have to have a toned body or be a successful model for me to love you. I love you for who you are. I promise I'll try talking to Logan about the bikini photo shoots okay? And I'm sorry for assuming. I shouldn't have."

"No… I'm sorry," I whisper. "I know you have no choice but to do those kind of photo shoots while I've a choice to choose what I wear."

Santana shakes her head, then resting her chin on my shoulder. "Don't be. I shouldn't tell you what you can wear and what you can't. You can wear your birthday suit if that makes you happy."

I snort at her words. "What?"

"I'm just kidding. You can only wear your birthday suit when you're home with me. And only _me_." A smirk evident in her voice.

"Gosh, you're so horny. A lot of sly innuendos in your sentences recently."

"Well, you can think what you want," Santana replies 'innocently', chuckling softly seconds later. "I can't believe our first quarrel as a couple was because we didn't want anyone else staring at the other's body."

I let out a small laugh because it really was a ridiculous reason to quarrel about. "I'm sorry for being jealous. I just despise it that those men practically undress you with their eyes."

"You do it too.."

I felt a slightly shiver run down my spine at her husky tone, the small hairs standing up on the back of my neck. "Uh… It's because I've the…the privilege to."

"Such a perv," Santana says teasingly. "When will you do the honor of undressing me and _taking_ me when we're on the bed?"

Again with her words, and my body seemed to have finally given in as my eyes widened. I could feel myself practically drooling at the mental image of a butt-naked Santana Lopez lying on the bed and beckoning for me to take her right then.

"When it's the right time."

And I lean forward to capture Santana's lips with mine. When I felt her tongue poking at my teeth, I made the mistake of letting her slip her tongue into my mouth because now she's dominating in our make out session. She pulls away a little to catch her breath but didn't lean forward again because we saw a white flash of light. An annoyed expression is fading in on Santana's face and I give her a knowing look. In response, she shrugged and gave me a slight smirk before turning to look at the person behind our spaceship.

"Are you gonna keep that picture for yourself, you horny little shit? If this picture is up on the Internet after," Santana checked her phone before replying in an even harsher tone, "After three, I'll know that you posted it. I will find you and I will ends you. You got that, lover boy?"

Without waiting for a reply, Santana faces the front as she let out a huff of annoyance.

"Do you not care about your image anymore?" I asked softly.

"I've done enough damage to it before you came into my life and during the period when you went back to New York, so I'm good. All I need is you to be with me because nothing else matters."

"Is that bad for someone to post a picture of us making out?" I ask, feeling a little hurt.

"It's not. I just don't want the paparazzi to finally find out about our date. We still have a few more hours to spend together for the day and I don't want a whole bunch of desperate reporters invading our space."

"Oh."

"Did you think I didn't wanna show you off to the world?"

Damn it. How did she guess that?

Santana knew she got the right answer as an adorable yet victorious grin forms on her face. "I made the mistake of being afraid of admitting my love for you at first, and we both went through a whole bunch of crap. Now that I've got you, I'm going to show the whole world that you, Quinn Fabray, are mine and _only_ _mine_. There is no way I'm ever making that mistake of letting you go, again."

The backgrounds sounds of Buzz Lightyear, Zurg & his minions began to sound distant & muffled, as all I could think about is how lucky I am to have Santana. And how I'm falling deeper in love with her. Santana reached out to tuck some hair behind me ears and I took a deep breath.

"Promise?" I asked ever so softly.

"That I wouldn't let you go, ever again?"

"Yes."

"I promise."

And she sealed her promise with a kiss.

* * *

My eyes scan the now messy room where a quarter of the boxes have been unpacked and the items are neatly placed on the floor, according to its category. An accomplished smile forms on my face as I congratulate myself for finally starting the unpacking of Santana's boxes of 'memories'. I silently thanked Santana's housekeeper for cleaning this room too because the first thing I thought of when opening the door to this room, is that it would be dusty as crap. But it was surprisingly clean.

You know what's even more surprising? The boxes weren't even that dusty when I opened the first few. Which meant that Santana must've constantly looked through them even though she didn't want to unpack the items.

Anyway, our Disneyland date had gone extremely well. Except for the fact that Santana still got overprotective when fans came up to us. No matter what, she made sure that they kept their eyes off my cleavage. We had spotted reporters a couple of minutes later and Santana was so sure that it's that teenage boy's fault.

Okay back to what I've been doing so far, I have only managed to unpack Santana's boxes from the time when her modeling career had started. There was a whole bunch of letters, demo pictures of a younger Santana posing for the camera and some clothes. Oh and many more pictures of a twenty-year-old Santana doing photo shoots for a teenage clothing line. She looks so much more mature and grownup now.

_Looks_. I still adore her for being like a kid at times.

As I stretched my upper body, I enjoyed the sounds of my bones softly popping after sitting on the floor for more than an hour. Random music has been blasting from the iTunes on my laptop since I started unpacking. Santana had left for Paris in the early morning and she left me a note because she didn't wanna wake me up. I pull the folded note from the back pocket of my shorts and I gently unfold it. I'm grinning like a love struck idiot as I let my eyes scan the neat & unique handwriting of the one and only, Santana Lopez:

**Good morning My Love,**

**Hope you had a good night's sleep :) It's about 9.20am now and I've to leave soon. You were sleeping so soundly and I didn't wake you up because you needed your beauty sleep. I stole a soft goodbye kiss from your lips btw ;) muahaha. Have a great day ahead and I'll see you in about two days. I'm sorry for making the other half of the bed cold and empty :'( If I had known this project constantly separates me from you, I wouldn't have accepted it. I promise to make it up to you alright? I know it's too much to ask but we just have to bear with it for a little more okay? This will sound really cheesy but I know that we'll make it if the both of us makes the effort to, and I believe that our love is real. You should know that I love you because I really do! :D**

**Love,**

**S**

**P.S: I made breakfast for you! Just heat it up if it's cold.**

**P.P.S: Here's a big virtual kiss from me to you - MWAH! Don't miss me too much alright ;) I love you.**

For the sixth time, I folded her note and carefully slipped it back into my back pocket. I hadn't realized I was just dazing and thinking about my girlfriend until the next song started playing. It was _Marry Me _by Jason Derulo.

Lovely designed white gowns, church bells, bouquet of flowers, 8-inch heels, wedding rings, vows being said, little flowers girls… Black wavy hair, caramel skinned, those amazing dark brown eyes and those luscious pouty lips mouthing the words _I do_. All those kinds of thoughts had popped into my head. I caressed the base of my left ring finger as those thoughts continuously played in my mind until my phone vibrated once in my pocket. A huge smile formed on my face when it was Santana who sent me a picture on whatsapp.

My breath hitched in my throat.

It's Santana in her underwear…

Her bra straps are hanging off her shoulders; the cups of her bra & her panty are dangerously close to revealing the most intimate parts of her body. I jumped a little when my phone vibrated again and I quickly tap back into our conversation. I did my best to slow down my heart rate as I read Santana's message, taking my mind off that my panty is getting damp.

**Santana:** I hope the unpacking is going well, and I'm pretty sure you loved the picture I sent ;) didn't you, Q?

Urgh… Santana... Do you know what you're doing to me? Okay. FINE. If she wants to play it this way, I'll play it this way too.

**Me: **Since you like being a tease so much, I just wanna tell you that I'm gonna 'take care' of myself. Have fun thinking about what I'll be doing on your bed xx

With that, I swiftly exit the application and placed my phone on the floor before stacking her letters into one pile. A smirk forms on my face when I heard countless phone buzzes. I decide to take a peek.

**Santana:** You wouldn't…

**Santana:** NO!

**Santana:** Q! Please come back online :( let's have a chat instead! I promise I won't tease you anymore!

A victorious grin is plastered on my face as I decide to purposely ignore Santana's pleads to prevent me from getting myself off. And she claims that only she can do that to me. I simply increased the volume on my laptop so that the music drowned the constant buzzing of my phone. I shifted the stack of letters & pictures one side before reaching out for the box labeled:  
**  
**_Childhood #1_


End file.
